Uptown Girl
by AwkwardScenario813
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is an odd boy living in a high-class society. Having developed a liking to the attire his parents had made him wear as a child he has kept his secret well- Mr. Edelstien, being oblivious to this secret has been trying to get Feliciano involved with one of the rich boys in the neighborhood... but Feli isn't interested in those jerks; He likes that poor downtown boy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Feliciano sat beside his legal guardian, who he always had to address as Mr. Edelstien, though this man and his long-term girlfriend had been caring for him and his little brother for several years. Mr. Edelstien had been giving he and his older twin piano lessons for years. Of course, Romano loathed them and preferred visiting the Carriedos next door to assist Antonio with his garden, something Mr. Edelstien disliked because Romano would return home dirty. However, Feliciano's older brother was quite rebellious, and proceeded anyway.

Feliciano began to practice his keying in a few small exercises when Elizabeta came into the room. Feliciano, despite being a boy, dressed like Eliza. Mostly because he enjoyed wearing the skirts that his slightly crazy parents made him and his brother wear as children; when the boys were born, their parents had wanted girls. Upsetted by their chances (and unable to have more children due to difficulties during the twins' births) they simply dressed their sons like the high-class daughters they wanted and passed them off as such. When they'd had a freak accident and died when the boys were seven, the twins were passed off to a family friend seeing how their grandfather was too busy to care for them. Mr. Edelstien and Miss Elizabeta were happy to take them in and while Eliza was quick to pick up on the boy's true gender, Mr. Edelstien remained oblivious to Feliciano's true gender because while Romano abandoned the little girl act as soon as he had access to boy's clothes, Feliciano kept the dress, instead favoring the adorable ruffles and frilly skirts and hair bows on special occasions. Eliza was content to let him live how he wanted, and Feliciano preferred it that way.

So while Romano was off next door, Feliciano was at the piano when Eliza spoke.

"Um... Roderich? We have a bit of an issue..." she said.

Mr Edelstien looked up and said in an always-arrogant-sounding accent that could've been German for all Feliciano knew, "What is it, can't you see I'm with the piano?"

"I'm sorry, but we seem to be short on coffee and I need a little money to shop for some more..." Eliza said respectfully. Romano had questioned how she has "been able to stand that arrogant prick" for so long, and honestly Feliciano sometimes found himself wondering the same thing. Mr. Edelstien simply nodded and handed her a bit of money.

"That's it for the rest of the week, so please make it stretch." His girlfriend nodded and prepared to leave the room and hesitated, turning back.

"Feli, would you like to join me?" she asked.

Feliciano clutched at his skirts and looked at Mr. Edelstien hopefully. The brunette with a single curl looked at Feliciano through his glasses with an exasperated expression.

"Fine, go on. We can practice before dinner." With a gleeful squeal Feliciano leapt from the bench and hurried after his favorite person in the house besides his brother. He skipped alongside Eliza on the way to the store, humming a song he learned as a toddler about the earth being a big circle that everyone lived on relatively peacefully.

"Miss Eliza, I love walking to the store," the cheerful cross-dresser practically sang. Eliza smiled at him sweetlly.

"I enjoy spending time with you, too, Feliciano."

Feliciano let out a small 've' as a verbal tick he's had forever, and proceeded the walk to the store, taking care to step around the puddles from the rain the day before, knowing Mr. Edelstien wouldn't be pleased. As they passed the usual store they used, Feli gave Eliza a confused look.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Eliza smiled.

"We are going to be using the less expensive store on the low class side of town. I don't really have enough to buy a good sized can because you know how stingy your eh... Roderich... gets sometimes. So I'm going to get a larger can of the exact same brand somewhere cheaper. Understand?" she asked. Feli nodded and went back to humming and trying to balance on a curb when a bright red convertible started to drive toward them and stopped just in time to avoid dousing the two pedestrians. The wavy, shoulder length blonde hair that was tied back along with the thousand watt smile shining from its place above a stubbly chin gave away the person before the black sunglasses were lowered so Francis Bonnefoy could wink at the Italian girl that has had his attention since sixth grade. Feliciano smiled politely.

"Bonjour, Miss Feli- how are you this day?" he asked courteously. Felicano was forced to wave shyly when Eliza gently nudged him closer to the car; she and Roderich highly approved of Feliciano's being courted by the local high-class boys in the nice part of town where they resided. Feliciano was always a bit intimidated by the thought of them finding out he wasn't really a girl, but while Roderich was unaware of this issue, Eliza said they would love him enough to look over that fact by the time they could get intimate so long as Feli didn't let them get that far until he was absolutely positive they were in a position where Feli was seeing that one exclusively for an extended time, like herself and Mr. Edelstien.

"I am well. How are you, Francis?" Feliciano said quietly, offering his hand politely for the other to take.

"Ah, ma Cherie I cannot hear you," Francis said, kissing Feliciano's hand. "But I am well, if that was what you were wondering."

"That's good news to hear," Feliciano said, already tiring of this conversation. After all, Francis was one of his more persistent suitors... he was always visiting the Edelstien home to bring Feliciano small gifts like flowers or chocolate and sit and chat until he was offered to stay for the nearest meal time, where he would eat and make slightly awkward and polite table chat with Feliciano, who was flattered at first but was now getting tired of it quickly. Antonio's mother and Elizabeta were trying to arrange for Antonio to be one of Feliciano's suiters, which was a much better option than Francis to Feliciano (who was regarded highly in Roderich's opinion in comparison to Antonio, who was a bit less likely to be a big businessman in favor of his gardening hobby.)

"If I may ask, how would you, Ms. Elizabeta, and Mr. Edelstien like to join my family for dinner at my home Thursday evening?" Francis requested.

"That would be very nice," Eliza said, stepping in to Feliciano's relief (though her response was more stressing than standing there in awkward silence.)

"Yes, thank you, Francis..." Feliciano mumbled. Francis smiled.

"Great. Dinner will be at seven- I'm looking forward to it."

"As will we, Francis. This has been pleasant, but Feliciano and I must be on our way."

"Yes, Madame~ thank you for gracing me with your presence, Miss Vargas. I hope you have a wonderful day."

"Yes, thank you... And you have a pleasant day, also," Feliciano said with a final smile and a wave as Francis began to pull away. Once he was gone Feliciano sighed and went back to following Elizabeta as she went on about how nice a boy Francis was in comparison to Gilbert Bielshmidt (who was yet another one of Feli's suitors, only there because his family was ridiculously wealthy and he was due to be the person to take over his father's multi-million dollar company. He was considerably rude and had an enormous ego, one that Feliciano was not a fan of.)

As they reached the store, Eliza went about to find the coffee while Feli got particularly distracted by a lovely picture of a model advertising for some sort of makeup on the front of a magazine.

Feliciano wondered what it would be like to have Mr. Edelstien permit him to wear such bright colors on his lips (however a clear gloss was the only thing he was ever allowed ouside of holidays and dates with suitors along with any cover up that was needed in case of a horrendous blemish or the occasional mascara to be presentable in public on a regular basis.)

As Feliciano looked out he caught sight of an adorable cat. He loved felines, but due to Mr. Edelstien's allergies they were only allowed one that didn't enjoy socializing with people. He wandered outside to pet it.

As he approached, it began to trot away. Feliciano followed at a trot, only to trip at the corner of the block and fall. Seeing the dirty puddle approaching he closed his eyes and cried out in anticipation of the pain of the ground and sopping filthy wetness of the water. But it never came.

Instead, he felt something holding the back of his dress firmly and an arm snake under his ribcage to put him back on his feet.

"You might want to be careful of your step, miss. The sidewalks aren't as even as your part of town," a heavy German accent said.

Feliciano looked at his savior with a mix of surprise and gratitude (but mostly surprise because-

There, standing before him was an extremely tall, handsome blonde-haired, light-blue-eyed, man that looked barely familiar, like perhaps he had seen him before. The man looked about Feliciano's age and Feliciano was fairly intimidated by all the muscles and the broad shoulders and that piercing blue gaze...

"T-thank you," Feliciano managed, clutching at his skirt. The other simply nodded and turned to walk the other way when Feliciano remembered- he'd glimpsed this person leaving the public school while on his way home from his own private acadamy for the upper-class part of town.

"W-wait," Feliciano called shyly. The blonde stopped and looked back. He grunted in response, to ask what it was that the rich girl he'd saved wanted. Didn't the wealthy have enough already?

"I... I wanted to know your name... s-so I could thank you properly," Feliciano said.

"It's fine."

"But..." The other sighed.

"My name is Ludwig," he said, trying to hide his exasperation. "Ludwig Beilshmidt. Not at all related to that high-class prick, at least not directly." Ludwig had had enough experience with the other Beilshmidt boy in town- that one was always demanding something of him. Ludwig worked as a carpenter with his father sometimes and that albino jerk was always requesting something and then criticizing what was done and then demanding a redo and _always something._..

Feliciano was surprised at the language that came from the other's mouth about Gilbert. Not that he disagreed, but he always thought that it would've been more proper for Ludwig to not use such foul language in the presence of a lady... or someone passing themselves off as a lady.

"Oh... well... thank you, Ludwig. If I may, I'd like to-" Feliciano began when the other cut him off.

"I'm not interested in money. I would prefer to work for my earnings."

"Oh... Then could I give you something else?" Curiosity getting the better of Lud, (something that rarely happened) he stopped.

"Like what?"

"... Friendship?" Feliciano asked, not sure what else he could've offered. Ludwig looked at him, slightly confused.

"_What?_"

"I would like to be your friend."

"What would a rich girl like you possibly want with being friends with someone like me?" Ludwig asked, the words coming out a bit more harshly than he meant; in truth, he had no real friends. He was usually too busy trying to push himself, so that he may be able to escape the state of near-poverty he and his father resided in since most of his family's earnings went into bills and beer. Ludwig saved whatever he could in hopes to invest it in other things like emergencies, or the occasional luxury of a movie at the theater or something.

Feliciano took a small step back at the lash of the words, but held out a hand to the other teen to participate in a handshake, something only Romano and Mr. Edelstien would do because Feli was a "_lady_" and handshakes were considered improper.

Ludwig looked at it quizically and his mouth twitched up slightly without his permission. to be fairly honest this girl was pretty cute, and though rich and annoying (due to his bias against the wealthy,) he did like the thought of having a friend. So he just shrugged.

"Ja, sure." Ludwig was about to turn and walk away as a grin split Feliciano's face, and he rushed forward to take Ludwig's hand.

"I'm so glad you agreed- you know, you were really scary at first but you seem pretty nice even though you're bigger and sort of scare me still! Hey, can I have your phone number? I'd like to talk to you some more but I dont know where I could find you to chat, you know?" Feliciano began in a long stream that shocked Ludwig. _How could someone so cute and quiet suddenly start talking at 100 miles an hour?!_

"Er..." was all the blonde could manage at the girl holding his arm.

"You know, I sort of got a little lost chasing a cat; do you think you could show me back to the grocery store? And I really would like to have your number." Ludwig fumbled in his pockets after taking a moment to get over his initial shock to hand the talkative girl one of his father's business cards; his father never answered the phone anymore because he was usually too drunk. Feliciano grinned at the slightly dirty slip of paper handed to him, and he tucked it into the pocket of his flowy knee-length green dress (which had bloomers underneath as to avoid exposing him if caught in a sudden breeze.) After adjusting the bandanna wrapped around his head fashionably, he took the downtown boy's arm

"So now can you show me to the store? Eliza is probably worried sick about me." The blonde nodded and walked back around the corner where he had first caught his new companion.

_(note: please excuse the initial errors. i hope you liked it! please review, because i love them and the people that submit them!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The entire walk Feliciano went on about what kinds of things he did and didn't enjoy, about his brother (omitting the whole dressed like a girl thing to avoid exposing himself) and how much Francis's persistent nature bothered him.

"... I mean, I may be the only one that notices, but when I'm left alone in a room with him he looks at me like I'm something to eat- it creeps me out and I think he's probably a pervert or something, and- oh! There it is! Thank you, Ludwig. You know you really are a nice guy. Maybe you should walk with me on my way home sometime- I mean, as long as Mr. Edelstien and Elizabeta don't see you- they'd never approve of you, even as just a friend. Mostly because Mr. Edelstien is really stuck up. Anyway, I see Eliza. I'll call you later, Luddy- can I call you that?- anyway, Bye!" Feliciano chattered, sort of jumping up to peck the tall, astonished blonde on the jaw before skipping away, not awaiting his response, which was a small, quiet "Ja... Bye," that the copper-haired uptown girl didn't hear. He just blinked a moment, remembered where he was and decided to get home; mostly because he was really anticipating that call from his new friend.

* * *

"Hey, Eliza!" Feli called to the worried-looking light-brown haired woman fretting by the store's front door. She turned to the young boy in a dress skipping toward her and hurried over, checking for anything to indicate injury. Seeing nothing, she smoothed the wrinkles out of the shorter person's clothing while she began her interrogation.

"Heaven on Earth, Feli- where have you been?! I've been worried sick!"

"I was just following a kitten and sort of lost track of time. But I'm here and I'm okay!" Feliciano said brightly. Eliza, satisfied enough with Feliciano's explanation, looped her arm with the younger's.

"Let's get back then," she said, and Feliciano had no problem with it. After all, he still had a piano lesson and a dinner standing between him and his phone call to Ludwig.

* * *

Lud had been doing small chores around his home, trying to find something to waste the time. He wasn't quite sure why exactly he was so anxious for this call, but maybe it would be a good thing... After all, she was cute and they were friends... If listening to a few minutes of nonstop chatter about rich girl problems counted for anything. After 7:32, though, he was beginning to think she'd never call.

_Why should she?_

After all, Ludwig was just some low-class carpenter boy who went to a public school and had an alcoholic father and lived in a small apartment, where you would see the occasional mouse or cockroach crawl through. Ludwig was also a neat freak who's room was never tidy enough for the company he never had and his clothes were never clean enough for anything besides working in and attending school, the latter being somewhere he usually wore his cleanest things, which typically consisted of paint stained jeans and a shirt with a black leather jacket and paint-speckled combat boots.

Jumping as the sound startled him from his thoughts, the old phone rang in a way that made it sound like it was on its last leg.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously, bringing it to his ear.

"Hey, Luddy! I had an early dinner and needed to take a bath for school tomorrow, and before that I had to take some piano lessons and tidy up some things for one of the visits from Francis. I can give you my number tomorrow, okay? So how have you been?" he heard an enthusiastic voice say.

"Uh... It was good, I guess. I was straightening up some things..." the blonde said into the phone. As Feliciano listened, he was examining his nails, wondering wether or not he should risk paining them with a color coat and possibly get into trouble. Deciding against it, Feliciano sat up straight on his bed and tugged at his white nightdress. He giggled.

"You sound so nervous. Are you okay?"

"Uh, ja?" Ludwig said, feeling a blush on his cheeks. _Why was he so clammy and tense?_ He heard another giggle.

"That's cute! Hey, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? You've gotta have something interesting to tell- you don't know how boring it can get just studying and being courted. What do you do? Do you play sports, or have a job? A lot of boys I know get an allowance and don't work. Antonio works, but he likes to garden. Do you grow things? Antonio likes tomatoes- my brother goes over there a lot, but I told you that. Fratello likes tomatoes a lot, so he hangs around Antonio. He insists he hates Antonio and that he only goes over there to garden to oppose Mr. Edelstien, but I know they're friends and I think Toni fancies him! Isn't that nice?"

"... Yeah... I work; no, I don't have the time for hobbies or activities, and I work with my drunk of a father as a carpenter, though I do most of the work anymore..."

"Oh... So what's your mom like? I don't really remember mine, I don't like to... She was kinda mean and she hated me and Romano. My dad wasn't very happy with it but he was always really busy so I never saw him much. My grandpa doesn't see us a lot because he's busy, too, and always travels all over the place. So..."

"Eh... Um... Mien Mutti isn't with us anymore... She passed a couple years ago..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Luddy- I didn't mean to bring up a bad subject. You know, my parents died when I was seven but I never had the best relationship with them- usually it was just me and mi fratello, but you don't have any siblings, do you? I'm sorry again, Luddy- please don't be upset. Are you okay?"

"Ja, I'm fine."

"That's good, then. You don't sound so nervous anymore~ so what's your favorite thing to do for fun when you can?"

"... Um... I like to go to the bookstore and get something to just sit down and enjoy, I guess..." Ludwig said, feeling shier now that the pressure was on again.

"That sounds wonderful. Do you mind reading out loud? I'd like to hear you read to me sometime. I bet it would be more interesting than just staring at a page," Feliciano said, lounging on his stomach and twirling the cord from the phone around his finger absentmindedly.

"Um... Sure," Ludwig's nervous voice said quietly through the phone, bringing a smile to Feli's lips -so adorable- when the door opened suddenly.

"Feliciano, get off the phone this instant! It is time for bed!" Mr. Edelstien fumed. Feliciano jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Y-yes, sir," he said and brought the phone to his ear. "I have to go. Ciao." He hung up.

Ludwig sat for a moment, listening to the dial tone for a moment before also placing the phone in its cradle. He wandered back to bed in a bit of a daze- why did she make him feel like this? And what had that man in the background called her- Feliciano? It must be an Italian name. And the sad, dull tone of voice when she said she had to go... It made him want to hear her cheerful chatter again, regardless of how much there was and how mildly annoying it could get. He lay down with a feeling- he just HAD to see her again.

"So who was that?" Mr. Edelstien demanded after Feli had placed the phone back on the rack.

"It was a friend from school," Feliciano answered simply, no different than he normally would have in this situation. He crossed his legs under him as he sat and tucked a lock of his short copper hair behind his ear, being careful to avoid the curl. Mr. Edelstien had grabbed it once out of irritated curiosity before Feli's first dinner party because it wouldn't cooperate, and when Feli realized what that curl did he took care to avoid it, not wanting to find out if it would have the same effect if he himself touched it, much less Mr. Edelstien. When he had finally been able to speak after the accidental offense, he said it was simply a hair that didn't obey and his head was extremely sensitive to that part and said that it hurt to touch it (which was a partial lie seeing how it was an oddly erotic pang of pleasure rather than pain when the curl was touched.) When he'd asked Romano about his curl, Romano said it was the same for him and that it was Antonio's curiosity that taught him and that it pissed him off how "the tomato bastard" could so easily violate his privacy because of a stupid hair.

Mr. Edelstien held Feliciano under scrutiny for a moment before deciding to not press the subject further.

"Just go to bed," Mr. Edelstien commanded before leaving the room and closing the door. Feliciano crawled under his blankets and clapped to shut off the lights.

Tomorrow would be fun- Feliciano enjoyed Ludwig's company so much more than the company of his suitors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Ludwig got dressed for school simply, as usual- jeans that he had to patch the seat of once, the combat boots, a plain grey t-shirt and his leather jacket along with his signature accessory- a German cross that his mother had given him on his birthday before her passing. He combed back his hair in his usual sleek, slicked-back look and grabbed his bag before grabbing an apple and heading out the door to school. As he walked a red convertible cruised past, nearly drenching him. He grimaced and proceeded walking when he saw the car had stopped some distance ahead and someone got out of the passenger's seat. The passenger walked back the way the car had come, and the driver seemed to persist that the passenger returned. Eventually, as Lud got closer he noted how irritated the driver seemed before he shifted gears and drove away, leaving the passenger... Which Ludwig recognized.

"Hi, Ludwig!" the familiar voice called as Ludwig's new friend hurried to him. Upon being reached, Ludwig received a hug and a smile from the energetic Italian he met yesterday.

"Who was that?" Lud asked, a bit irked at the driver. _Who leaves a girl on the roadside?!_

"That was Francis," Feliciano pouted. "He was supposed to drive me to school until he saw you walking. He decided it would be fun to try and drench you and when we passed I looked back to see if you were alright but he just put his hand on my leg and said not to bother with you and I didn't like what his hand was doing so I made him stop and let me out. He argued for me to get back in but I refused and decided to walk to school instead. What's your school like, anyway?"

"Well... Just like any other public school, I guess... The bathrooms smell, the lunchroom is loud and messy and the classrooms are not very organized and the teachers tend to be grouches..." Feliciano smiled at this. Ludwig looked at him quizzically.

"It sounds like private school but everything is high- in standards and classiness, so it may be a small improvement, but not much considering the fact that can't wear what I want. I have to wear a uniform, see?" Feliciano asked, pinching the hem of his skirt for emphasis. He was wearing a blue and green pleated skirt, a blue cardigan, and a crisp white button up shirt, along with a green bandana. Ludwig smiled wistfully.

"I'd rather wear a nice, clean uniform than mismatched trash..."

"Aww, don't say that! You look great," Feliciano objected, smoothing the left sleeve of Lud's jacket.

"... So why would you ditch Francis for the likes of me?" Ludwig asked. _Wouldn't she prefer the company of a rich guy who can give her anything?_ Feliciano laughed.

"Francis is kind of a jerk. He's only polite around Eliza and Mr. Edelstien, just so they will encourage me to choose him. I wouldn't pick him if he were the last man on Earth! But you're so nice, and not at all like most of those upper-class boys I know... You're really nice, and I really like you. A lot better than those other boys, to be honest." Ludwig blushed at this. Feliciano giggled.

"Thanks..." Ludwig said shyly. This just brought Feli to smile and take his arm.

"You should walk me home later- Mr. Edelstien and Elizabeta are going to his piano recital and they won't be home. Romano will be at Antonio's and having other company would discourage Francis from showing up."

"Okay..." Ludwig agreed as his school came into view. "My stop is coming up." Feliciano looked ahead and frowned.

"Oh... That's disappointing..." he murmured. Ludwig smiled at Feli.

"It's okay. After all, you and I can see each other after school." Feliciano's smile returned.

"Hey, yeah! I guess I'll see you after school, then, Luddy!" the Italian said, stopping with his companion before the doors of the public school. Feliciano stood on tiptoe and gave Lud a quick peck on the jaw before hurrying to the private school a block away. Ludwig just smiled after the retreating back and shook his head.

* * *

After the final bell rang his last period teacher asked him to drop off some papers in the office, so he was running a couple minutes late to see Feliciano- he just hoped she didn't leave without him.

He hurried down the hall at a jog, trying to make it. As he came out the doors the schoolyard was almost deserted, save a group of the jocks... The ones that caused the most trouble on and off campus. It was a surprise they were still on the team. They seemed preoccupied under the tree across the lawn, probably smoking those damned cigarettes again. Ludwig didn't see Feliciano anywhere, so he made a seat on one of the steps and prepared to pull out a book when he heard a cry.

"No! P-Please don't!"

He recognized the voice and shot up, dropping his bag halfway across the lawn. As he got closer, he saw the boys surrounding Feliciano, two holding her up by the arms and their leader had just split the poor defenseless uptown girl's legs around him. Just before he could begin a thrust to the vital regions, Lud tackled him as hard as he could manage; which was pretty damn hard considering he was on the team until he had to work to support his family.

The sudden impact left the troublemaker breathless and gasping for air as Ludwig scrambled to perch on his stomach. Taking a wad of the other's shirt into hand, Ludwig brought his other hand down to hit the offender. Repeatedly.

By the time the leader's friends managed to pull the large blonde German from their boss, Ludwig had bruised the left side of his face pretty severely,  
leaving a black eye and split lip in his wake.

"Hey, chill out big man- we'll take him home and get him outta your sight just... Don't fuckin' kill him, man. We had no idea that was your rich-bitch, okay?" one guy said after releasing him. Lud glared daggers at him and slugged him, too. As the guy hit the ground Ludwig stood over him, his six-foot tall frame and broad, muscular shoulders making for a pretty terrifying shadow.

"You should know better than to disrespect a lady," Lud said, his anger just intensifying his accent. The boys all nodded tearfully and helped their ringleader to his feet before hauling ass to their truck. Lud watched them the whole time until he heard the sob behind him. He whirled around, some of his hair falling into his face from the previous struggle with his restraints. He crouched beside Feliciano, face full of concern.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked. Feliciano shook his head as he cried. "...Feliciano... I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I don't usually make it a habit to beat the daylight out of someone, but I... I sort of lost my temper when I saw him preparing to violate you..."

When Felicano didn't respond, Ludwig sighed. He carefully wrapped his arms around Feliciano's smaller body in a somewhat awkward hug. Feli wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck tightly, refusing to let go. Lud sighed and picked the smaller up without much trouble and carried Feliciano to his backpack and he carefully slung it over his shoulder while also juggling Feli in his arms. Ludwig then began walking down the sidewalk towards his own home, and the upper-class neighborhood several blocks from his home. As he got across that line that distinctly marked the rich and poorer sides of town (the sidewalk suddenly evened out and everything looked so much _CLEANER_ and_ NICE_), Ludwig shook Feli's shoulder; sometime along the walk Feliciano seemed to have dozed off.

He heard a small "ve?" that signified the rousal of his companion.

"Feliciano, where is your home?" Ludwig asked. As the small Italian took in the surroundings, he tapped Lud's shoulder.

"I can walk from here. Just put me down and follow me." Ludwig complied and slid the smaller to the ground. Feliciano looked into Ludwig's blue eyes with his own honey-colored ones, his hands still holding the German's shoulders, the latter's hands still on his waist. They stood there a brief moment before Feli felt a little flustered and suddenly released the larger teen, straightening his school uniform and smoothing his skirt.

"T-this way," he said, motioning for Ludwig to follow. Ludwig nodded and straightened his bag with a blush dusting his cheeks. As they walked, Lud couldn't help but want to look around- this place was so nice, and clean, and pretty. Feliciano fell into step beside the larger boy.

"You look so in awe," Feliciano said with a smile. "It's no big deal, really."

"I... I just don't see this every day... I mean, I live in a dirty apartment in a bad part of town... I can't help but be in awe of the order here..." Feliciano giggled and held out his hand slightly.

"That's cute, Luddy~"

Ludwig looked at Feliciano and smiled down at the sidewalk shyly, blushing. He noted the peroximity to him Feli's hand was, and decided he would take it. Nervously, he extended his arm the extra two inches to brush his fingertips to Feliciano's before they clasped each other's hand quickly, lacing their fingers like it was completely natural (if not a little awkward at first.)

Feliciano smiled and kept walking alongside the shy German boy.

"When we get to my house I need to show you the piano. Oh, and my art room! You'll just love my paint collections~" Feliciano gushed, starting into another one of his constant streams of irrelevant information.

"Ah... I, uh... I don't know how to paint..." Ludwig admitted. Feli smiled sweetly.

"Then I'll teach you," he promised as they reached Feliciano's doorstep.

Feliciano unlocked the door to the empty house and led his guest inside. Excitedly, he turned to take Ludwig's hand.

"Ooh! Come on!" Feliciano urged enthusiastically and dragged Ludwig into the computer room. As he ran to the piano he released Lud's hand and sat on the bench, smiling and beginning to play a rough, childish tune. After a few seconds, he stopped and looked back at the backstreet boy he'd brought home.

"Come here," he urged, patting the bench beside him and making room. Ludwig shyly crossed the room and sat down. Feliciano began to key out an incomplete series of notes. "_Join me_."

Ludwig slowly extended his arms and began to key along to fill in the holes in Feliciano's tune. This made him remember things... when he would take lessons from his mother... he occasionally played on her small piano at his home, just to keep his mother's memory alive and in touch through her piano.

Feliciano glanced at him with a smile as he upped his keying pattern, and Ludwig did the same, as if they were in a competition to see who's keying was more intricate, but the competitors were making music in perfect harmony. Eventually, Feliciano faded out to watch Ludwig. Lud's eyes were closed, and his fingers were slowly powering down as he finished up. He looked so focused and peaceful, like Mr. Edelstien, but younger and eventually opened his eyes as the last note quavered in the otherwise silent room around them.

"That was... beautiful," Feliciano finally said. Ludwig just nodded bashfully and blushed. "I had no idea you could play."

"Ja... my Mutti taught me when I was younger..." Ludwig explained, smoothing his hair back. Feliciano smiled and stood up, taking Lud's hand.

"Come with me. I'll teach you how to paint." He led Ludwig to his own room and sat him in front of the easel in the corner where it was in perfect position to see out the window. He pulled out a pallet and squeezed a small amount of paint in various colors onto it. Then he grabbed a can of different-sized brushes and placed them on the nearby table. He had Ludwig choose a brush and dip it into the green paint. He wrapped his smaller hand around his German friend's larger, rougher hand gently.

Then he started Ludwig off with a long stroke across the canvas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a half-hour of painting, there was a bit more to the picture- a green hill with a tree on it. But that was it, really... Ludwig thought it looked pretty boring. Feliciano smiled and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders to lean close to Ludwig's ear.

"That looks great," he said softly. Ludwig blushed at the other's closeness. Feliciano noted the red cheeks of his friend and gave Lud's shoulders a squeeze.

"Thanks..." Lud said quietly. Feliciano patted Lud's shoulder.

"Let's go get something to eat, yeah?" he suggested. Ludwig nodded.

"Ja, that sounds good..." Ludwig followed Feliciano to the kitchen.

"You know something else? Mr. Edelstien is going to have another recital next week, too, so you can come over again. He told me this morning before Francis showed up. And Eliza is going to attend them for moral support, and also because Mr. Edelstien plays very well. Sometimes he teaches me. But I... I think I'd rather learn from someone else," Feliciano said, gathering the needed ingredients for turkey sandwiches.

"What do you mean?" Lud asked.

"Well..." Feliciano said, beginning to make two sandwiches, one for Ludwig and one for himself. "I was thinking about how well you played, and thought about how mean Mr. Edelstien gets..." he said, finishing the sandwiches. He handed one to Ludwig. "So I figured maybe you could teach me sometimes instead," Feli summed up before taking a bite. Ludwig smiled and took a bite, too.

"I guess I could..." he said bashfully. "... I don't know..." Feliciano gave an endearing smile.

"What,  
do you not want to?" he asked. Ludwig shrugged.

"It's not that... I just don't know if I could actually teach you anything..."

"Of course you can- you'd be great. Patient, skilled... Plus you could give me some incentive to practice more." Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"How could I do that?"

"Well... I would want to get better so that you wouldn't get mad at me, and you are intimidating so I wouldn't want to upset you," Feliciano said, reaching up to wipe some mayo from the corner of Ludwig's mouth with his thumb. After getting it off he smiled at Ludwig.

Ludwig swallowed nervously and felt his cheeks heat up a little. Why did Feliciano have to look so cute? He laughed nervously.

"I don't know... Maybe; I mean, you could be a distraction yourself," he said and his breath caught when he realized what he'd said. Feliciano giggled.

"Luddy," Feli said in mock sternness. Then he smiled. "Just eat your sandwich." Ludwig blushed even more and smiled at his sandwich shyly before taking another bite. They ate in silence for a while. Lud finished his first, and Feliciano finished up not long after.

"You know what?" Feliciano asked, taking Lud's hand and leading him to his room.

"What?" Ludwig asked.

"We should put a couple on this hill," Feliciano said, pointing to the canvas. Ludwig nodded.

"Sure... I mean, I can't paint people yet, but I guess we could do that..." Feliciano looked up with a smile.

"Do you want me to paint it?" Feli asked. Ludwig nodded again.

"I might mess it up if I do."

"No you won't. But if you don't want to paint it yourself I will- it's no problem." Ludwig smiled. He liked the idea.

"Sure... Um... Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, feeling a bit nervous. _Maybe this was a bad idea..._

"What is it?" Felicano asked sweetly. "And you can call me 'Feli' if you want to." Lud saw the expectant look and chickened out.

"I... I have some homework that needs to be done, so..." he said, using that as a cover up. Seeing Feliciano's face fall made him regret it instantly.

"I guess you want to go home to work on it, then..."

"Um, no... I was saying if you had any we could work on it together like a..." Feliciano perked up.

"Like a study date? As unappealing as the word 'study' is I think having you as a tutor compensates well. Let me just-" Feli said, taking off his sweater and jogging down the hall. Ludwig relaxed a bit. _How should he go about this?_ He wasn't even completely sure if she liked him, much less judged his financial status. She didn't seem like the type, but you never know...

Feliciano returned with Ludwig's and his bags, dropping them on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed and started digging for that science homework. He saw Ludwig just standing there and patted the bed.

"Come sit with me- I don't bite, Luddy," Feliciano said. Ludwig removed his shoes to join the insistent girl. They pulled out their science work, and found they were on the same lesson, much to Feliciano's joy. After working on it for about forty-five minutes, they had completed both packets of work. Feliciano looked at Ludwig.

"What?" Lud asked. Feli gave him an expectant smile.

"You weren't going to ask me about homework earlier. What were you gonna say?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig felt his throat constrict. _How could he do this_? What in the world was he thinking when it crossed his mind that he should try to ask her out- she's way out of his league. She's got everything going for her- money, boys who would do anything for her. Why would she ever say yes to a guy like Ludwig, who could never afford those pretty pearl earrings in the window, much less take her out to a nice restaurant for a date, or anything, really.

"Just forget it," he said. Feliciano frowned.

"I won't tease you, Luddy. What was it?" Ludwig sighed and looked at his hands. What if this was too soon, anyway? '**_We only met yesterday_**...'

Plan a few days in advance. If anything happens between now and then someone could cancel and it would be okay. Ludwig approved of this idea.

"... I... I was wondering... if maybe... on Thursday you would want to go to a movie with me?" Ludwig asked, looking up with his head down, afraid to see that face of pity as she rejects him...

But the words never came. Instead, Feli grinned. He hugged Ludwig tightly.

"Of course! You're the first guy to ask me directly. You didn't go to Mr. Edelstien and Eliza first- you asked me first for my approval. That's why I'm telling you yes. Well, that and the fact that I really like you..." Feliciano pulled away to look Ludwig in the eye. "To be honest, I like you a lot better after two days than any of my suitors after several years."

Ludwig sat there for a moment to let that all soak in. Then a goofy grin grew on his face. He took Feliciano's hands in his own and brought them to his face as gentlemanly as possible and kissed them.

"Miss Feli, I promise I'll try to make up for my lack of money when I take you out. I just hope you don't mind dates the downtown way. But I promise I'll treat you with utmost respect and care, and-"

"Luddy, it's okay. I don't mind. If anything, any activity I've ever done with family or suitors involved money in some way. We can do anything you want, even stuff that costs nothing like a stroll in the park- if anything, I'd feel better with less money spent. Because all anyone ever does is spend money for me when I could do without," Feliciano said softly, carefully freeing his hands from Ludwig's and cupping Lud's face with them. "Okay?" he pleaded. Ludwig nodded and gently grabbed Feliciano's wrists.

"Okay then..." Lud agreed. Feliciano smiled and withdrew his hands to scoot beside the larger blonde. He leaned into Ludwig's side and closed his eyes.

"Like right now. No money spent and I'm completely happy and at ease..." Ludwig nodded and started to play with Feliciano's hand. After a while of just sitting there, Feliciano opened his eyes.

"I almost forgot..."

"Forgot what?"

"To give you my number." Feliciano reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here- if anyone but me answers, act like an ego-inflated, self-absorbed idiot."

"So I need to pretend to be Gilbert Bielshmidt?" Ludwig asked with a small smile.

"Yeah... If there's one thing I know, it's that they expect me to hook up with some big-shot high-class boy with a promising future. But I don't want to live up to the shallow expectations they have. I like you better." Ludwig smiled and nodded, looking at the paper and tucking it into his pocket.

"Thanks," he said softly. Feliciano glanced at the clock and jumped.

"Shoot! Romano will be home soon- you better go," Feliciano said, jumping from the bed and cleaning up the homework mess. Lud scrambled to get his shoes on and then grab his bag. Feliciano walked with him to the door. Just as Lud was about to step out, he turned back and looked at Feliciano.

"I... I had fun while it lasted," Ludwig said. Feliciano's mouth pulled into a smile.

"I had a lot of fun, too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah... I... I'll call you," Lud promised.

"Okay," Feliciano said with a grin. Lud prepared to leave again, but hesitated like he needed something. Finally, he made up his mind and prepared to walk away before turning around and giving Feliciano a soft kiss on the corner of the mouth. He blushed as he straightened himself.

"... Uh... Yeah," Lud said and left in a slightly awkward walk away from the door. Feliciano smiled after him until Ludwig was on the other side of the Carriedo's hedges before closing the door, a full grin spread across his face as he felt his insides explode with happiness.

He couldn't wait to see Ludwig again.

* * *

As Ludwig walked home, he couldn't keep a smile from his face. That's when a bright yellow sportscar rounded the corner. He recognized it, and the person who owned it was plenty to make him hide his smile; because regardless of how much that guy irritated him, he was far too excited to be upset for real.

"Hey, West," the arrogant voice called out. Ludwig didn't care much for his nickname- why would anyone care that he was the Beilshmidt from the poor, west side of town?

"Ugh... What do you want, Gilbert?" he demanded. The greyish-haired teen waved his hand about as if to scatter Lud's words away.

"I was just out for a drive when I saw your sorry ass walking down my sidewalk. What are you doing over here?" the teen in the sportscar asked. Ludwig decided it best not to tell him the real reason; after all, Feliciano had mentioned Gilbert Beilshmidt at some point, and knew if he told this guy about his real reasons for being over here, there would be a conflict.

"I was in to check a client's home for a possible renovation," Ludwig said. He started to walk again and the other Beilshmidt backed up.

"Ho-old up," Gilbert said, causing Ludwig to stop irritably.

"What now?" Ludwig demanded.

"Well, my bro told me Miss Vargas ditched him this morning after expressing concern for some lowlife sucker. And after some pressing he said that this afore mentioned lowlife was huge and blonde. Now, there is only two people I know who fit this description, but Fran's definition of huge is a completely different expression, and I doubt he saw the lowlife's dick in public. So he had to have meant outward size. Which just leaves you, sucker. So- why the _fuck_ are you in my turf?" the egotistical albino asked, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"Like I said- I was in looking for a renovation. Now I'm going home." Gilbert nodded and looked off into the distance opposite Ludwig, who had begun walking again.

"Going home... how about I give you a gift? You know, like a reminder of how awesome this part of town this is," Gilbert said, getting out of the car, "in comparison to your trashy hellhole because I'm here and you aren't." He grabbed Ludwig's shoulder and spun him around, hitting him in the jaw and causing the larger blonde to stumble in astonishment. It was about that time when another man stepped out of the bushes. He shoved Ludwig into Gilbert, who immediately shoved back and caused the blonde to lose his footing.

Francis and Gilbert loomed over the fallen teen. They had tried to get Antonio to back them up, but that didn't work because Antonio was a little busy with his tomatoes and had company over.

Gilbert grinned and searched his pockets for any incriminating evidence while Francis held Ludwig's head down with his foot. Gilbert pulled up a neatly written phone number. He handed it to Francis, who examined it and recognized it. With a smug smirk mixed with a grim expression, he waved it in the air and stepped off Lud's face.

"It's Feli's" Gilbert shook his head at the other Bielshmidt, who had prepared to get up when the albino stomped down onto his hand.

"What the fuck are you thinking, poor boy? Do you really think you got a chance with Feliciano?_ At all_?" Gilbert demanded, grinding his heel into Lud's hand- the very hand that had constructed the large shed that Gilbert called his 'man cave.'

"_Puh-leaze. _As if some poor bastard like you could keep her happy. She deserves a real man. One with money. Like us," Francis sniffed cockily. Ludwig glared up at them.

"What kind of man has to gang up on someone who did them no wrong?" he asked bluntly. Francis grimaced at him.

"This is the exact kind of shit that makes me have to put you in your place," he said and gave a swift kick to Ludwig's back. The downtown boy hissed in pain and arched away from the blow, only to have Gilbert come at him from the other side with another kick to the stomach. After a few more kicks, Gilbert sneered at the German while Francis grabbed a wad of said German's hair to pull him up to hear his words.

"Now... stay out of my town and away from my girl," Francis said malevolently before giving Lud a powerful backhand with his senior ring on it. The ring not only bruised Ludwig's cheek, but also left a small slit on his lip before the Frenchman dropped him. Francis then got into the Passenger's seat of Gilbert's car. Gilbert tore the paper with the phone number into the smallest bits he could manage in a dramatic exit and sprinkled them over the blonde German with a smirk.

"Achten Sie auf Ihr Arsch, Shlampfe," Gilbert warned before getting into his car. As he spun the wheels to sling water from the most recent rain left over onto Ludwig, he extended his arm with an exposed middle finger before speeding away, the last thing Ludwig saw being Gilbert's licence plate: **_DUCKY1._**

Ludwig got up and groaned. He really liked Feli, but what would the Italian say if she saw him like this? He got up and grabbed every piece of the paper he could- it was dirty, wet, and otherwise ruined, but he had to try and salvage it. He really needed a pick-me-up from his new Italian love interest.

_(note: i feel super bad about using my favorite character and francis to beat up poor luddy, but the plot must go on. and just so you know, Gil isnt that mean- fran is just a bad influence and though gil can be a total douche in the story, he actually prefers hanging around antonio because francis is supposed to be kind of a dick in this story... please review, and thank you to those that have already!)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Feliciano went about tidying up after Ludwig left, making sure everything was back in place and cleaned up before Romano would come home. Which would be soon, he just knew it. That was when he returned to his room and noticed Ludwig's jacket draped over the end of the table where his paints were. Feliciano's eyes grew wide as he heard the downstairs door open- Romano was home!_ What should he do with the jacket?!_

"Feli? Where are you?" Romano called out, noting his brother's absence as soon as the door was shut- normally, Feliciano would run to him for one of his stupid hugs, but his brother was nowhere to be seen. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Something was afoot, here...

"Feli?" Romano asked, checking his brother's room. Feliciano was sitting on the bed a bit flustered, as if trying to look inconspicuous. Romano narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Feliciano asked innocently. "I wasn't doing anything," he added, not realizing he was totally incriminating himself. He noted the absence of his brother's bandanna, something he typically wore and his hair was a bit unruly. Shirt- crooked. Skirt- Feli was tugging at the hem. Romano's mind began to formulate any possible thing that could've brought this about. He looked around the room, and noted the folding doors to the closet were cracked, like it hadn't been closed properly. He glared at Feliciano

"Where is he?" he demanded. Feliciano jumped and flushed.

"What he? Who would you be talking about?" Feliciano asked, trying to sound normal.

"Fucker- I'll teach that bastard to mess with-" Romano started, flinging open the closet to try and find the perpetrator who had been trying to fuck with his brother- if it was that damned Bonnefoy, Romano swore to god he'd-

But what Romano didn't see was Francis, or any of the neighborhood boys after his brother's hand.

It was a jacket.

Romano blinked at the unfamiliar leather article, trying to figure its owner. He picked it up and examined it, noting it seemed a bit worn. He turned to look at Feliciano.

"The fuck is this, Feli?!" he demanded. Feliciano looked down and started playing with his fingers. Romano glared and barred his teeth. "And where's the bastard that owns this?! Is he hiding somewhere? Where's the rest of him?!"

"What? No, fratello- nobody's here but us," Feli said, trying to correct his brother.

"Then why are you all-"

"Romano, I promise it's not what you think I just had a friend over!" Feliciano wailed. Romano's arms dropped to his sides as he gave Feli one of his _are-you-fucking-kidding-me?_ looks.

"What friend?" Romano asked. Feliciano then had a great idea.

"A girl from school," he said. And he knew a girl- he could just ask Sofia Arlovskaya. Sofia was one of Ivan Braginski's two step-sisters. The other's name was Natalia, and she was crazy posessive and scary, whereas her large-chested sister Sofia was kind and good natured.

"Why is this jacket here then? Because this is a boy's jacket."

"That's kinda sexist of you, fratello-"

"Feliciano Vargas who's jacket is this?!"

"It belongs to my friend's friend! She just left it here I'll give it back tomorrow, okay?" Romano narrowed his eyes. He threw the jacket at Feliciano.

"Then do it. You better not be lying to me." Romano left the room, leaving his bewildered brother to hold the jacket.

* * *

After Lud reached his door he was past being angry and just felt rotten. He was depressed because things just got better and then went bad... Like they usually do.

He opened his apartment door and sighed at the smell of beer that floated to his nose. His old man must've cracked into another case while he was gone for the day. Of course, sure enough he heard a stirring from the old green easy chair in front of the cheap television set.

"Hng... Where have you been?" a half-asleep German voice called out. It was deeper than Ludwig's, if only a little different.

"None of your business," Ludwig said, mentally tacking on the 'not like you care.' His father looked around the armchair, his greying blonde hair and stubbly worn face scrunching to examine his son through his drunken stupor. He snorted.

"Get your punk-ass handed to you?" his father laughed. After Lud's mother's death, his father had slowly become a useless drunk who did nothing but pick fights with Ludwig, mostly because Lud refused to part with several of his mother's favorite artifacts, like some of her family jewelry and her piano, along with several of the salvaged family pictures (Ludwig's father destroyed some of them before Lud could save them.)

"I'm not in the mood. Just go back to drinking your goddamned beer and leave me alone, Ludwig said, grabbing a bottle himself from the counter as he headed to his room.

"So who was it? I'd like to shake their hand." Ludwig chose not to respond and walked into his room. He groaned as he closed the door and leaned against it- his dad had taken his blankets again, leaving nothing but his mattress. He threw down his bag beside the door and bolted it to keep his dad out when he finally dragged his ass from that chair. He sat down heavily and cracked open the beer. He sighed as he took a drink- sure, he was underage. But he didn't care. His father certainly didn't. And he would never in his life drink to the extent his father did. Not even if they offered him a million euros.

He looked out his window onto the dirty, downtown street to see the local prostitute making a deal with the salesman that lives downstairs, and a hobo peeing on a streetlight. He sighed- he needed to fix that window. It never shut all the way, and he could practically feel the air cooling around him as the wind picked up. And he wasn't going to face his father again- last time there was a fistfight and the neighbors called the cops. He'd just have to use his...

He blinked as he realized- he'd left his jacket at Feliciano's house.

* * *

Feliciano ate dinner in peace and went to his room to change into his pajamas after a shower- tonight, he chose pink shorts and a t-shirt with pink hearts all over them. Then he sat on his bed and waited for his phone to ring. He waited until eight thirty- past his bedtime. Then the phone gave its tinkling sound. Feliciano sprung on it as soon as possible, hoping that the less it rang the more Mr. Edelstien would suspect it to be a telemarketer and leave Feliciano alone just long enough to talk to Ludwig.

"Hello?" he asked. He heard someone exhale on the other hand, like they'd been holding their breath.

"Hey..." Ludwig responded. He leaned on his bedroom wall, holding the phone to his ear with one hand and an almost-empty beer in the other.

"Oh, Lud- you sound terrible! What happened?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it right now. Just say something..."

"Like what?" Feliciano asked, confused by Ludwig's request.

"I don't know- anything. Tell me a story or something- I need a distraction or... Just distract me."

"Um... Okay... I mean, Mr. Edelstien might come yell at me to get off the phone soon, but I'll do my best. Um... Oh! You left your jacket here. I'll give it to you tomorrow morning- I'll be walking, okay? You know how my part of town fades into your part through a park? I'll meet you halfway at the main fountain tomorrow morning so we can walk to school. Speaking of school you wouldn't believe this- apparently Arthur Kirkland got a new neighbor yesterday. He said the guy was really loud and obnoxious and that it was disrupting his studies how the new guy would turn up his car stereo to the point where Artie said it made his ears bleed, which is probably a complete exaggeration because Arthur can be a real stickler for his studies.  
Kinda like you, but you're so much cuter and not as strict about it. And Yao Wang- his step brother has started hanging around that boy that lives down the block from me- he has a crazy bunch of cats. I'm surprised he can remember all those names! And I'm kinda happy because tomorrow evening I gotta have Antonio over for dinner and I am totally going to talk to him- about mi fratello, of course- and since Toni and I have been pretty cool since my second grade year I'm the one he comes to for romantic advice. Of course, this time I'm gonna just outright ask him what he thinks of Romano. It's cute because recently I found out he calls my brother 'Lovi', which is a cute nickname derived from his real name, Lovino-"

"Who is this?" a familiar voice asked. "Whoever is talking to Feliciano speak. _Now_!"

The line remained completely silent at the sound of Mr. Edelstien's voice.

"Who are you talking to, Feliciano?" the voice demanded angrily. Then a certain voice spoke through the phone.

"_Psh_- who else but the awesome me? C'mon, Mr. Edelstien. Lemme talk to my bae," the higher-pitched German voice rang out. Feli couldn't help but smile in relief- he was imitating Gilbert _perfectly_.

"Oh... It's you... Okay..." Mr. Edelstien said awkwardly. "... I guess I could let you talk another few minutes... Feliciano, I want you off this line by nine o'clock or you are grounded, understand?"

"Yes, sir-" Feliciano said as Lud piped up with his Gilbert mimick.

"Ja, ja. Can I get back to the story now? I gotta tease Antonio about this later."

"Sure..." Mr Edelstien muttered and the line clicked, signifying one of the phones hung up.

"Feliciano?"

"Still here. That was perfect! How'd you-"

"I don't want to talk about that prick," Ludwig said bluntly and felt guilty for swearing at Feli. "Sorry about that..." he added, apologetically.

"It's okay," Feliciano said, forgiving the slip-up. If anything, once the shock at hearing someone besides Romano use that kind of language, Feliciano felt glad; because it made him feel a bit less like the white-bred girl he'd grown up as and more like someone else. Someone who couldn't be ashamed by a little bit of unladylike behavior on occasion.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Feliciano asked.

"For just talking. You helped take my mind off my problems for a little while... I'm glad I called you, Feliciano." Feliciano heard him take a drink of something. "I think I was very fortunate to have caught you Sunday."

"Thank you, Luddy," Feliciano said, feeling his cheeks turn pink.

"... You know, if Francis ever bothers you, just let me know. I'll make sure to take care of it." Feliciano nodded, confused.

"Okay... why, Lud?" he asked.

"Well... I just got a little concerned, you know? you told me yourself that he was very persistent and annoying. I just wanted to let you know that if he tries anything, I'll break his arms for you if you needed." Feliciano's forehead creased in worry and slight disapproval as he took this in.

"You don't need to do that, Ludwig. Francis hasn't done a thing to me yet but touch my thigh and make hungry eyes at me."

"Yeah- that touching needs to stop. It's rude and a high-class '_man_' ought to know better."

"Ludwig, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Sorry- I guess I'm getting a little... Anyway, you'll see tomorrow anyhow. I figured I wouldn't worry you before you went to bed if I could help it. I want you to sleep well." Feliciano smiled at this.

"It's alright, Ludwig. You ought to sleep, too, and not let the problems of the day get to you. As soon as your head touches the pillow all the bad things need to be let go of until it leaves," Ludwig heard the other say through the phone. He looked back at his pillowless bed and bit his lip before turning back to face the wall again.

"Yeah... okay," he agreed, though he knew he wouldn't be able to follow the advice. 1: He had no pillow, and 2: He just couldn't forget his problems on a whim. They always came back to bother him...

"Ve... Goodnight, Ludwig. It's almost nine, so I gotta go or I'll get in trouble."

"Goodnight, Feliciano," the German said with a sad smile. To be honest, he wanted to keep Feli talking... because Feliciano was that ray of sunshine to pour through the clouds in Ludwig's sky.

"Ve..." the other said before the phone clicked. Ludwig stood and listened to the dial tone for a while, trying to imagine Feliciano's voice still talking to him, but only hearing that long beep from the phone. He slowly hung up and drank the last of his beverage. He dropped the bottle amongst his slowly growing collection of its brethren in his trash, all of them slowly being reunited as stressful days add up. Maybe he could just apply Feliciano's advice a bit differently...

For example exchange the word '_pillow_' for '_mattress_'.

_(note: aww... poor lud. any comments, concerns, or things you might wanna see? leave a review and thank you to those who have already! *hugs*)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ludwig awoke suddenly, just surfacing into consciousness like a bubble in water. He squinted into the dimly lit room at the faintly glowing alarm clock- it was 3 a.m.

He groaned and rolled over onto his back, draping an arm over his eyes. He sat there in silence a moment before the brief thought of calling Feliciano crossed his mind. He immediately rejected the idea- she'd be asleep and he didn't want to wake her. He kicked at an old stain at the corner of his bed, finding it to not be a stain but his tank top that he slept in. He sat up and grabbed it, exchanging the article with his t-shirt. He made another look out the window to find that the prostitute was no longer at the opening of the alleyway and the hobo had retired to his box by the dumpster.

He got up and started to look through his drawer, knowing it would be one of_ those_ nights.

He found what he had been looking for within a matter of minutes- it was one of his mother's old shirts. Nobody really knew he had it; it was his secret comfort when he couldn't do anything else. He carefully brought the fabric to his face and inhaled his mother's fading smell- she always had this lavender and strudel smell that reminded Ludwig of better days; listening to stories, helping her bake during autumn, and having her there to comfort him during a rough night. He held it to his chest as he lay back down and tried to relax.

* * *

Ludwig awoke again to sunlight starting to stream into his window. He carefully put away the shirt and glanced at his alarm clock and almost choked on air- he was late. It may have been thirty minutes, but Ludwig heavily preferred punctuality above all else. So he rushed. He pulled on a pair of jeans that had a hole in the knee he still needed to mend and a long-sleeved green shirt, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows after pulling on his boots. He tucked the German cross into his shirt and hurried into the bathroom, combing back his hair and brushing his teeth and such. He grabbed his bag and started out the door when his dad called out to him from the chair.

"Find somewhere else to stay tonight- I'm having my friends over for poker and I don't want to have to deal with you lecturing me on_ money_ and economic shit." Ludwig grimaced and went back on his way; he didn't know what happened to his dad. He used to be Lud's idol- a hard worker, sensible, strong and smart. But after his mother died his father became the opposite of the man he'd been. And Ludwig **hated** his new dad.

He ran to the park, hoping he hadn't missed her, and forgetting that his face still looked a bit bad from yesterday's encounter with the higher-ups.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting dutifully at the fountain. He began to walk to her, composing himself a bit. When she looked up at him he was graced with a beautiful smile that turned into a frown as she got up, clutching his jacket in her arms. Feliciano trotted to Ludwig and reached a hand up to brush his fingers gently over Ludwig's bruise.

"What _happened_ to you?" he asked, so much concern in his voice Ludwig frowned, ashamed of himself.

"I... I got into a bit of a fight yesterday. It's nothing," Ludwig said, wincing slightly when Feliciano touched the split in his lip a little too hard by accident.

"Sorry," Feli apologized. "Who did this?"

"It's fine," Ludwig insisted and took Feliciano's examining hand and holding it.

"No it isn't! Who did it? I have powerful friend's who can help me out if you-" Feliciano said, cut off when Ludwig made a statement.

"Francis. Your friends can't help me so please drop it," Ludwig pleaded. Feliciano grimaced, an odd expression for his always smiling face.

"Francis couldn't have."

"What, so you think this is beneath his high-and-mighty anus?" Ludwig snapped, not meaning to be rude but lashing out of anger; Did Feliciano really think this highly of Francis?

"No!" Feliciano cried, tears coming without his permission to. "He couldn't have done this to you because I know you could easily kick his butt in a fight!" Ludwig felt guilty immediately for making Feli cry and for jumping to conclusions and letting his irritation from yesterday control him and everything, really. He folded the crying Italian in his arms and held Feliciano to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Feliciano... I didn't mean to snap at you, really. I'm just stressed and..." Ludwig said, his pride starting to try to keep him from admitting that he was feeling a bit inferior to Francis. After all, Francis was better looking and wealthier than he...

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's torso, clutching the jacket in a fist.

"It's okay..." Feliciano said. Then Ludwig slowly loosened his grip so the Italian could look up at him. "You know, you shouldn't let it get to you. If I had to choose between Francis with all the things he could ever buy for me and you, I'd still choose you," the copper-haired Italian said with a small smile. Ludwig had to smile back. Feliciano was just so cute and kind.

"Let's get going- we shouldn't be late," Ludwig said. Feliciano slid his hand into Ludwig's.

"Yeah," he agreed. As they walked together, a yellow car with the licence plate stating **DUCKY1** passed, making Ludwig feel a bit nervous. Feliciano dusted a piece of lint from his skirt and then smiled at Ludwig.

"I'm super excited for Thursday. What time do you want to need me up?"

"Well, the only showing for the movie I was interested in is at six-thirty. But it depends on what you want to see," the blonde said.

"Oh! Which one do you want to see?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

"I was thinking that new one about the aliens looked pretty interesting..." Feliciano nodded- he had seen ads for the sci-fi horror/suspense movie all over the place. And he thought it would be perfect. He didn't like scary movies any more than his brother (who loathed and was terrified of them) but he knew it would make Ludwig feel more in-control and masculine to be able to comfort him when something bad happened on screen. If anything, Feliciano planned to pay more attention to acting scared than the movie, which would make it easier to sit through for two hours.

"Sounds great," Feliciano agreed, remembering he needed to hand Ludwig the jacket. "Here- I almost forgot." Ludwig took it from the Italian, smiling.

"Thanks, Feli," he said, still holding Feliciano's hand. Feliciano just nodded and faced forward, a smile across his face. As they reached Ludwig's school, Feliciano had been detailing what he would say to Antonio at dinner that night.

"... So I'm hoping in the end it'll be doing the both of them a huge favor," Feliciano concluded. "Well, here's your stop- I'll see you after school, Luddy," Feliciano said, standing on tiptoe to kiss Ludwig's chin. He released Ludwig's hand and went on his way, turning to wave back at the tall blonde. Ludwig smiled and waved back before walking into the building as the halls slowly emptied of students as they headed to class.

Feliciano walked down the sidewalk at a bit of a quicker pace when a voice called out.

"Hey, Miss Vargas!" Feliciano stopped and turned around just in time to see the fairly modest blue car that belonged to one of his several suitors stop by the sidewalk.

"Hello, Arthur," Feliciano said politely to the blonde boy with large eyebrows.

"Why are you walking? I thought Francis took transportation duties from the rest of our shoulders?" Arthur asked, saying Francis as though the word left a bad taste in his mouth; he had always despised the blonde Frenchman that had secretly dated him for a short time in junior high since he had basically stolen the Englishman's virginity and dumped him the next day. That was the day that Arthur Kirkland had become a slightly grumpy and studious gentleman. It was also something that had happened shortly before Mr. Edelstien and Mrs. Kirkland decided it would be a good idea to have Arthur be one of Feliciano's growing list of possible future boyfriends. However, Arthur was often too busy studying to pay much mind to his duties as a suitor, but that was fine with Feliciano because he and Arthur had agreed it would be better to just remain friends.

"I would rather walk than feel vulnerable to Francis' hands," Feliciano said. At the moment, he, too was upset with Francis. The Brit nodded.

"I understand. If you like I could give you a ride home," Arthur offered. Now he was driving along the street close to the sidewalk to lean out the window to talk to the walking Italian.

"No thank you, Arthur, but thank you for offering." Arthur smiled.

"No problem, Miss. If there's anything else I can do for you, just let me know and I'll see what I can do- I'd rather you didn't ride in Francis' car with him, anyhow." Feliciano nodded and smiled.

"Okay," he agreed. Arthur gave a curt nod.

"I'll see you at school, then," Arthur said, the school building visible at the corner ahead. He ducked his head back in and was about to take off when Feliciano remembered-

"Hey, Arthur!" he called. Arthur looked back.

"Yeah?"

"I need a ride to the movie theater on the poor side of town at six fifteen Thursday evening!" Arthur nodded and gave Feliciano a thumbs up.

"You got it, Miss!" Arthur called and turned into the student lot. After he had gone through Feli crossed the opening and walked through the doors, having two minutes left to get to his first class.

* * *

At lunch, Feliciano decided to sit with Arthur again, having had sat next to Francis the day before and hated it.

"Hey, Arthur," he chirped as he slid his tray next to the other, who was telling a story to Yao Wang who sat across from him.

"Hey," Arthur said, then continued. "So anyways my wanker of a new neighbor decided it would be funny to sneak in through my window last night because he needed to borrow a pen. He seriously climbs to my window and taps on it until I open it and then he asks for a pen. I don't understand why I never see him here at this school- I'd love to kick that guy with the Magic Club... His name is 'Alfred F. Jones, dude!'" England concluded in a mock voice of his annoying new neighbor. He sighed and looked at Feliciano.

"So how have you been, Feli?" Arthur asked. Yao got up as Feliciano nodded.

"Good- where are you going, Yao?" Feliciano asked the Chinese boy with a long ponytail.

"I have to go to the library, aru- I have a project due next period, aru," he replied. "I'll see you guys later, aru."

Feliciano shrugged as Yao left. Then he tapped Arthur's shoulder.

"Hey, Arthur?"

"What is it?" the Brit asked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" The Brit nodded in response. Feli looked around before lowering his voice and leaning in.

"Don't tell anyone, but... I've started seeing someone," he said. He knew it would be a bad idea to tell, but he trusted Arthur and just couldn't keep this to himself much longer.

"Ah, so you've finally decided on someone?" the Englishman asked, smiling at his friend. Feliciano nodded.

"So who is it? Antonio?" Arthur asked. He was praying it wasn't Francis or Gilbert- if it were one of those two...

"Nope!" Feliciano chirped.

"Well, is it someone I know?" Arthur asked. Feli shook his head. "Give me some clues, then."

"Well, he's German- and no, it's **_not_** Gilbert," Feliciano said as he ticked off on his fingers and registered the worried look on Arthur's face. "He's tall, blonde, cute, hard-working, sweet, strong, and seems a bit troubled," Feliciano detailed, ticking them off on his fingers. Arthur looked around.

"I don't know anyone with that description, and I don't see anyone at school like that," Arthur stated.

"That's because he doesn't go to this school," Feliciano said.

"Is he graduated?"

"No... He's poor," Feli said. Arthur arched a massive eyebrow.

"How did you get Mr. Edelstien to let you date a boy from a lower class?"

"He doesn't know. Besides you and me, nobody knows except the guy in question. And Francis, maybe..."

"How does Francis know?"

"As much as it seems so at times, he's not as stupid as he appears. I think he got himself a posse and beat up poor Ludwig."

"Posse? Ridiculous- it was probably Francis and those two idiots of his-"

"Not Antonio- he was at home with Romano yesterday."

"Fine- Francis and Gilbert. Anyway, they probably jumped him like the cowards they are." Feliciano nodded.

"It makes sense... They're the unruly ones..." Feliciano said. Arthur seemed to have a sudden thought.

"This Ludwig... Is he the reason you're walking more lately?" Feliciano blushed and smiled.

"_Ve_... You got me," he said quietly. Arthur patted Feliciano's arm.

"I don't care what anyone else says. The heart wants what it wants, so let me just say; you go for it, girl," England said with a smile of encouragement. Feliciano grinned and hugged his friend.

"Thank you, Arthur."

Meanwhile, Ludwig was sitting at lunch alone, as usual. He never really socialized with the others- he never really had time to. He was eating the horrible mess that the lunch lady called food when someone sat down right next to him.

"Sup, dude- why you over here on your own for?" Ludwig looked over at the dishwater blonde boy with glasses sitting beside him in an old-fashioned brown leather pilot's jacket and a single sprig of hair from his part. Those big, cerulean blue eyes looked at him with wonder, like a toddler would look at a big dog.

"Does it matter?" Ludwig asked. The other just stared at him with that same, somewhat determined half-focused expression as he bit into his burger, not once looking away from the German.

"Uh, yeah,_ totally_, dude. I mean, like, what kind of guy hasn't got any bros or stuff around his table, ya know? Well, anyway; you're lucky I decided to swoop in and save you from your lonesome, dude. So what's your name, bro?" the loud, talkative teen said.

"Uh... Ludwig... Ludwig Beilshmidt," the German said warily. The blonde offered his hand up as he began to talk again.

"Nice to meet ya, Ludwig Ludwig Beilshmidt! My name's Alfred F. Jones and I'm in from the greatest country in the world!" the teen crowed as Ludwig took his hand for a handshake.

"So you're German? Doesn't seem like it," Ludwig said with a small smile, making an unnoticed criticism to the arrogant teen.

"What, German? Hell no, man- I'm a goddamned American and I'm fuckin' proud of it!" Alfred cried, jabbing his thumb to his chest before sliding his jacket down from his shoulders and turned around, showing the back of his t-shirt to reveal a huge buff eagle using an American flag to strangle a stick figure with the word "bullshit" scrawled across its forehead. "Check it out, bro- it's like, my own rockin' shirt design, yo- totally fanatical about **_FREEDOM_**!" Ludwig looked at it with a slightly confused look.

"I can see that..." he said as the other teen sat down and slurped noisily from his milkshake. The American slapped his shoulder persistently until he put down his drink.

"Dude, you need some friends. Luckily you have Alfred F. Jones here to get you some!"

"Um... What does the 'F.' stand for?" Ludwig asked, trying to switch topics.

"**_Freedom_**! Now I should totally introduce you to my bros Feliks, Toris, and Tino!" Alfred declared, taking Ludwig's wrist and dragging them across the cafeteria. 'This is gonna be a long day,' Lud thought grimly as the American thrust him into a potentially socially awkward disaster.

_(note: gotta love Alfred... and i feel like im being really annoying but reveiws? i have high hopes for this one and posting reviews totally helps me feel loved! hugs for peeps who review! and the ones that have already are almost as awesome as Gilbird! Also, how do you guys like the bew cover pic? I drew Iit myself hust fir the story abd did a little editing but... opinions, anyone?)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the final bell rang, Ludwig found himself sitting on the school steps with Alfred. He felt awkward and the other teen was completely oblivious to Ludwig's discomfort as he chattered away about how lame some kid in one of his other classes was, and how boring and grouchy his neighbor was. He kept a vigilant eye out for Feliciano or those boys who had tried do assault her previously.

"... So anyway, that dude is like, the most totally not cool and boringest guy I ever met," Alfed concluded.

"I don't think 'boringest' is a word," Ludwig pointed out gruffly.

"Who the fuck cares, man- you know what I'm talkin' about, anyways so as long as you understand me things are fine," the American stated carelessly. Ludwig just grunted.

"So why're you sitting here, anyway? I mean, shouldn't you be getting home and eating something or whatever?" Alfred asked.

"I'm waiting for somebody..."

"What? You mean you have a friend out there? So why weren't you sitting with 'em at lunch?" Alfred asked, looking as though he were thinking and just that process alone could kill him.

"... Feli doesn't go to this school..."

"Oh! So where is this 'Feli'?"

"Feliciano goes to the upper class acadamy over there," Ludwig said, pointing to the direction of the wealthier school where a few cars were coming from.

"Oh... So why are you just not gonna meet this kid at your house?"

"Because Feliciano doesn't know where I live and my father told me I needed to find somewhere else to stay tonight," Ludwig said, getting a little annoyed by the inquisitive American.

"So you gonna stay at Feliciano's house?"

"No... The family would never approve of my company. They're those types."

"Oh... So you wanna stay at my place? Dude, c'mon- it'll be SOOO cool!" Alfred insisted, patting Ludwig's arm.

"Uh... Sure..." Ludwig said and slowly got up, having seen Feliciano trotting down the sidewalk.

"Where're you goin', man?" Alfred asked, also standing.

"Meeting my friend."

"Hey, I'll go along- any friend of yours is a friend of mine, man!" Alfred said happily, following Ludwig. Then he noticed the beeline his friend was making towards a girl. He grinned.

"Lud-wig! You never told me this 'friend' was a 'girl'..." Alfred said teasingly. Ludwig blushed as the American continued. "So... Are you and...?" he trailed off, making obscene hand gestures. Ludwig blushed further and slapped Alfred's hands down.

"Would you not do that? It's embarrassing and no!" Lud hissed. Alfred smiled good-humoredly and held his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever, man- just asking." Feliciano smiled brightly at Ludwig as he approached.

"Hey, Luddy~" the Italian chirped and stood on tiptoe to kiss Ludwig's chin and take his hand, which just made him blush again. "Who's your friend?"

Through the short exchange between Ludwig and Feliciano, Alfred grinned the whole time like an idiot.

"Uh... That's..." Ludwig started when the other but in.

"Alfred F. Jones!" the American announced, holding out his hand.

"What's the 'F.' stand for?" Feliciano asked, taking the other's hand, who shook it, much to his slight surprise... Was this really the neighbor Arthur was talking about?

"'**_Fantastical_**'," Alfred answered, bringing Ludwig to an eye roll. Feliciano smiled at the American sweetly.

"Do you by chance know a boy named Arthur Kirkland?" Feliciano asked as they stood.

"Artie? Yep! I sure do. Why, he a friend of yours?" Alfred inquired.

"Yes. I've known him several years," Feliciano said.

"Oh, good- so tell me; was he always such a stuffy grouch? Just curious because when I was in his room yesterday I swore that flower vase on his dresser was a bong, dude."

"No... He had a rebellious streak until he had his heart broken... Of course, back then he would be more likely to shove your head in the toilet than befriend you, if that was why you were wondering." Alfred folded his hands behind his head as he shrugged.

"Whatever, dude- I just wanted to know just how cool that grump was. He's like goddamn Oscar- ow!" Alfred said until Ludwig smacked his chest. "What was that for?!"

"You shouldn't swear in front of her," Ludwig chided. Feliciano waved it off.

"It's okay," he insisted. "I don't mind that much- after all, mi fratello does it all the time without shame." Ludwig shook his head.

"It still isn't proper..." Ludwig mumbled. Feliciano hugged him.

"Don't worry about it, Luddy~ So are you gonna walk me home now?" Feliciano said playfully. Ludwig sighed and smiled.

"Sure... You don't mind Alfred, right? I kinda have to stay over at his place tonight..."

"Ve? Why?"

"Because the dude's old man kicked him out for the night. It's gonna be so much fun- we're gonna rock out 'till late and eat all the food and watch a horror movie and maybe pick on Artie a little bit," Alfred said. "I got this all planned out."

"Wait, your father kicked you out?" Feliciano asked worriedly as they began to walk.

"... Ja... He's having a poker game and doesn't want me to interfere. I'm fine with it. Really," Ludwig said, squeezing Feliciano's hand.

"I... I'm sorry," Feliciano said. He looked down, ashamed of himself.

"For what, dude? Ludwig's gonna be fine, don't you worry."

"I... If my family weren't so judgmental I could've just as easily helped you..." Ludwig looked at Feliciano softly.

"It's perfectly fine. All of the wealthy families are like that- it's common. It doesn't bother me much," Ludwig promised.

"Hey! Dude, I'm not judgmental. I live on the upside. I chose to go to school at the public school- my neighbor got me thinking... If all the rest of the kids on the upside are as stuffy and dull as he is I don't wanna be at the academy. Besides, dude- uniforms are soooo lame!" Alfred objected. Ludwig looked at him, a bit surprised.

"You're upside?" Ludwig questioned.

"Bro, totally." Ludwig just 'hmm'ed and continued walking in peace. Feliciano looked at Ludwig and smiled.

"I can't wait for dinner- I'm so hungry!" Feli whined. Ludwig smiled.

"If you like I can buy you a snack," he offered.

"No, Luddy- I couldn't ask you to do that... I mean, you work hard enough as it is. I don't want to hurt your budget." Ludwig huffed silently; he wanted to do something for Feliciano- and he didn't care how much he spent. He was gonna buy something, damn it and Feliciano's comment (however thoughtful it may be) hurt his pride a little. He stopped the party before his favorite place to eat after he did a big job:

_Not The 'Wurst' Place Ever_.

The name of the place super corny, and the only thing they really served was German cuisine, but they had the best wurst in town.

"Lud, you don't have to..." Feliciano said. Ludwig smiled at him.

"I'm hungry, too... And seeing how Alfred ate six burgers at lunch, he probably is, too. I insist," Ludwig said, bringing Feliciano's hand to his face and trying to plead with his eyes. He must've done a enough attempt because though the expression was wary, Feliciano consented to the idea.

"... Is something bothering you?" Ludwig asked shortly after purchasing the sausages (Alfred already finished with his) when he saw Feliciano hasn't touched the thing.

"I... I've never had sausage like this before..."

"It's not called 'sausage.' It's 'wurst'," Ludwig corrected. "It's a German thing. If you don't like it I can-"

"Dude, I'll eat it. Those things would be great in hotdog buns, bro." Ludwig shot Alfred a look like '_don't interrupt me again_.'

This quieted the louder blonde, who then got distracted watching a bird flit from building to building with its friends...

"Okay... You like these?" Feliciano asked.

"Ja. My mother and I used to eat them together when I was a kid..." Feliciano looked at Ludwig and patted his shoulder comfortingly before taking the German's hand.

"I'll try it. Just for you, Luddy." Feliciano bit into the wurst (that Ludwig had put mustard on, insisting it tasted great that way,) and chewed slowly, testing it. He swallowed and looked up at Ludwig with a large smile.

"This is great, Lud!" the Italian announced. "Oh... I should get Elizabeta to make some when I get home..." Ludwig smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Ludwig said, looking at Feliciano. Feli had a bit of mustard on his lower lip, and only noticed it was there when Ludwig reached out to gently sweep it away with his fingers. Feliciano blushed and looked away.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Ludwig asked, not knowing what had turned Italy away.

"That was so unladylike of me... I'm sorry," he apologized. Ludwig gave a light laugh and brushed Feliciano's hair back, nearly touching the dreaded curl.

"It's alright. I don't mind..."

"Yeah- because the dude totally has fun licking that kind of stuff off-" Alfred teased until the German reached back with his long arm and smacked Alfred in the back of the head.

"Don't be so inappropriate. It's awkward and rude," Ludwig commanded.

"Yeah, sure... Sorry, dude and dude's dudette. Didn't mean nothin'," the American said, not really seeming sorry at all. The rest of the walk was silent until they reached Feliciano's house.

"Well... Here's home..." Feli said, then stood up to kiss Ludwig's chin. "See you later," Feliciano said with a small wave at Ludwig and then looked at Alfred, "and don't antagonize Arthur. He's not that bad, I promise. You just need to know him better."

Feliciano walked up the steps and into his home. Alfred shrugged.

"Eh... Is Artie British? Because he has that kind of accent, you know?" Aldred asked as they started walking again.

"No, I don't. I've never met him," Ludwig answered.

"Dude, those sausage things were awesome. Hey, you like hamburgers? My mom makes kickass burgers."

"Why are they called hamburgers when they're made of beef, not ham?" Ludwig asked. Alfred looked puzzled and scratched his head.

"Well... I don't really know, man..." Alfred muttered and started thinking. He actually took it to consideration so much that he stayed quiet the entire walk to his house. Ludwig knew instantly which house belonged to Alfred when they turned down the street- Alfred's house had an American flag flying beside the doorway. As Ludwig continued to look around he noticed a red convertible across from Alfred's house that he recognized- it was the one that had almost drenched him the other day. He looked at Alfred, who was still puzzling over his internal dilemma.

"Don't hurt yourself," Ludwig said, pulling Alfred from his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, dude... Hey! There's my house!" Alfred said brightly. "C'mon!" He happily dragged Ludwig to his house. He pounded his way up the stairs and threw open the door as noisily as possible.

"**_MO-OM_**! I'M **_HOME_**!" he called. Ludwig had a short time to take in the surroundings- he was in a walkway, there was a staircase in front of him with a hallway beside it, and two doorways stemming off from the walkway. The answering voice was just as loud.

"_OKAY, SON!_" A woman walked into the room from the doorway to the left, which appears to be a living room. She looked just like Alfred, with dishwater blonde hair, bright blue eyes, glasses, and a similar sprig of hair from her part. Her hair was wavy and a bit longer than shoulder length. She was shorter than Alfred, but just as excitable, as she hugged Alfred and then Ludwig, who for the most part stood straight and rigid as the woman released him to look him over.

"So, Alfie- who's your buddy?" she asked, with a huge smile that mirrored her son's

"That's my bro, Ludwig- he's gonna stay the night tonight," Alfred said. "So what's for dinner, Mom-dude?"

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, Ludwig," Alfred's mom said and looked to her son. "It's nice to see you're making friends. He is a big one, isn't he?" she asked, putting an arm around her son and looking at Ludwig like he were a tree.

"He sure is," Alfred said, grinning at Ludwig. Alfred's mom nodded. Then she released her son and clapped her hands.

"Well, son-dude, we are having burgers and hotdogs tonight. I just hope your friend has as big an appetite as you do," she said. She smiled at Ludwig. "And if you like just call me Mrs. Jones. I'm the new addition to the police force around here- transferred in on Sunday!" She gave an obnoxious laugh before walking back into the living room on her way to the kitchen. Alfred gave Ludwig a small kick to the shin to capture his attention.

"Dude, let's go to my room! I wanna show you my awesome model airplane!" Alfred gave a laugh like his mom's before dragging Ludwig upstairs.

_(note: sorry this was a bit late. i was planning on updating yesterday but i got sick.)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A dishwater blonde with violet eyes sat in his room, listening to his mother and half-brother talking. He looked at the white bear in his arms.

"Well, Kumijiro- it looks like Alfred is home. Should we try to say hello?" he asked the bear. Not waiting for a response, he got off the bed and left his maple-leaf covered room. As he stepped out into the hall, Alfred charged down the hallway, another teen in tow, and knocked down the boy with a bear. He looked at his brother, his own curl bouncing from the impact. Alfred just went on his way, commenting to his friend how the wall could get you sometimes.

"Oohh! He never remembers I live here, too! I... I'm gonna kick his butt!" the quiet blonde cried as he got up from the floor. He stormed to his brother's room and raised a fist to knock on the door, which had images of American flags and eagles and freedom all over it. He brought his fist down angrily on the wood, barely making a noise with it...

"Dude, did you hear that?"

"Yes. There's someone at the door." The blonde listened to the other two in his brother's room.

"Ah, man! **_Mo-om_**!" Alfred whined, opening the door. He looked out a moment before turning to Ludwig.

"See, there's nobody out there," Alfred said, pointing at his brother.

"Alfred this isn't funny! Stop pretending I'm invisible... Please," the other blonde said, adding on the 'please' to avoid sounding rude.

"Ah... Who is that?" Ludwig asked, pointing to the boy with the bear.

"Huh? Who... Oh! Haha- that's my bro, um... What was your name again?" Alfred asked. The boy with a bear made a fist.

"M-my name is Matthew!" the other blonde cried.

"Oh, right- this is Monty," Alfred said. Ludwig arched an eyebrow.

"Matthew! It's Matthew!" Alfred's brother corrected.

"Sure, whatever, dude."

"So... Er..." Ludwig started, hesitant to speak because he wasn't sure how to approach the situation.

"Matthew," the boy with the curl said, believing that Ludwig had forgotten his name.

"I know... But how... Why...?" Ludwig asked, trying to think of a proper way to ask what brought about the situation between the brothers.

"Why is he pretending to not remember me?" Matthew asked. Ludwig nodded.

"Well, it all started-"

"Well, nobody's out there, man let's just get back to checkin' out my awesome video game collection!" Alfred said, closing the door in Matthew's face. Matthew stood outside the door, shocked and angry.

"If he's going to be that way, then... Then I'll... I'll tell mom!" Matthew shouted at the door and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, where his mother was making meat into patties.

"Mom!" Matthew cried. The woman proceeded to make patties. "Hey!"

"Hmm?" she acknowledged. "What is it?"

"Alfred is still ignoring me!"

"I'm a little busy now, Mattie- go ask your brother." Matthew groaned and walked back upstairs- nobody in the house ever listened...

* * *

"Let's see..." the blonde looked into a thick old book. He tapped his wand on the desk and was about to start the incantation when there was a sudden tapping at his window. He scrambled to his feet and tried to gather up all of his black magic materials to put them away before that _wanker_ came in.

"Yo, British dude- lemme in!" Arthur cringed and flung open his closet.

"Go away!" he hissed at the window while shoving his things into the closet. He just managed to get the door closed when the window swung open, revealing his annoyingly obnoxious neighbor.

"You bloody- I'll have you know this is trespassing and breaking and entering! I could call Scotland Yard on you!" Arthur hissed at his neighbor, who simply laughed and stepped into the room.

"Dude, those are English cops. Seriously."

"What does...? Oh..." Arthur said, embarrassed at his mistake- he forgot that they didn't call the police force by that name here.

"Yo, German dude! C'mon in- he's here!"

"I don't see how this is legal... It's also rude and uncalled for," Ludwig muttered, climbing into the window. "Couldn't we just have used the front door?" Arthur sneered at the American.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, you bloody idiot!" Arthur hissed as he smacked Alfred in the back of the head. "And who in God's name are you?" he asked, turning his attention to Ludwig. Arthur could tell by his clothes that this boy was from the lower side...

"My name is Ludwig Beilshmidt," Ludwig said. Arthur blinked a second before a smile spread on his face.

"Ludwig, you say?" he asked. "Do you by chance know a Feliciano Vargas?" Ludwig nodded warily. This caused Arthur to arch his large eyebrow.

"Jolly," he said and patted Ludwig's shoulder.

"Why, are you one of her suitors?" Ludwig asked, looking down at the shorter blonde. Arthur looked up at him with a grin.

"I am. But I am under the impression that she and I are to remain friends, which is perfectly fine by me."

"Hey, dude- what's with the cape?" Alfred asked, pointing to the long black cloak on Arthur's shoulders. Arthur grimaced.

"You moron- this is a cloak! And it's none of your business," Arthur said, pulling it from his shoulders and stashing it behind his dresser. He sat on his bed. "So what are you blokes doing in my room at nine p.m.?"

"Well, we wanted to know if you wanna come play video games with us," Alfred said. Arthur tried to smooth some wrinkles from his Union Jack comforter.

"I apologize but I'm far too busy to play games with you right now," Arthur said.

"What have you got to do? That witchcraft heebie-jeebie?" Alfred asked, startling Arthur.

"How- what? I-er-" Arthur spluttered, trying to decide whether or not to question how Alfred knew about his black magic and how to talk his way out of it.

"Great! C'mon, dude! I got Black Ops- you'll love it!" Alfred cheered, dragging the Englishman from the room. He dragged Arthur downstairs, with Ludwig following and feeling disturbed. They walked out Arthur's front door and back to Alfred's house. When they got back to Alfred's room, Ludwig ended up just sitting on the bed and watching the other two play- he had never owned a video game before...

* * *

Feliciano looked in his bedroom mirror some time after Ludwig had dropped him off at home. He was again debating what bandanna to wear- the white one or the blue and red one, both of which complimented his dress well. He frowned. The only reason he had to make such a fuss was because Mr. Edelstien had told him to look nice for dinner with Antonio. He huffed and walked to Romano's room for his opinion.

"Hey, fratello- I can't decide... which... Ve?" Feliciano trailed off as he opened the door to find Romano standing in his room having an obvious dilemma as he tried to pick a good shirt. "Romano...?"

The other Italian wheeled around to glare at his intruding cross-dresser of a brother.

"What the hell, you bastard?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Romano demanded.

"Ve... I just wanted to ask which one I should wear..." Feliciano trailed off nervously. Romano sighed.

"That one," he said, pointing to the blue and red one. "Close the door." Feliciano complied and shut the door. He smiled.

"Fratello~ Does this have something to do with Antonio~?" he asked. The darker haired brother gritted his teeth and glared at Feliciano while turning a bright red.

"No, it doesn't! Why do you make such stupid assumptions?! Bastard!"

"But it's so obvious! Just tell him you like him already!"

"Are you fucking crazy?! Roderich would skin me alive and I hate that bastard- I only go to his place for the tomatoes!"

"Brother, why do you keep denying it? It's obvious he likes you, too!"

"Shut up- just shut your fucking mouth! I'd rather you stab me in the chest with a spatula than go out with that bastard!"

"Fratello-"

"No! Unless you can help me pick what color shirt I should wear this evening get the fuck out of my room!" Feliciano nodded and started out the room. Before he closed the door, he turned back.

"You should wear the green one," Feliciano told him and closed the door. Romano cursed under his breath and picked up the shirt his brother recommended. After trying it on, he decided this one looked okay and he started to clean up his room... He had a thought that he would like to have Antonio sit in his room or something, and waved the thought away, blushing... '_Stupid bastard_...' he thought when the doorbell rang. He crammed the shirts in his closet and walked briskly down the hall, only to find that his brother had already invited the guest inside and had started talking. Romano watched enviously from around the corner- why did his brother get all the attention? All he did was wear a skirt...

But Romano found himself wondering what would happen if he hadn't decided to act like a boy all those years ago... Would he be the one Antonio was talking to now?

He shook his head and slapped at his cheeks. '_Stop it! Stop it, you bastard!_' he chided himself. He sulked back to his room, unaware of the conversation his brother and Antonio had been having.

"So Toni- spill," Feliciano prodded once they were seated in the sitting room. Antonio smiled and relaxed into his chair.

"Spill what, Feli?" the Spaniard asked with a grin.

"Do you like Romano? Please, tell me!" Feliciano pleaded. Antonio smiled.

"I like Lovi a lot. He's really cute... But I don't think my mama would approve."

"... They never did specify that you had to date a girl, did they?"

"Not really. I mean, I think they expect me to have a chance with you, but the rumor I heard from Francis says you have a different person in mind, am I right?"

"Yes... But please don't let Mr. Edelstien find out, okay? And don't tell anyone what I just told you!" Feliciano pleaded.

"Of course. I'm not that loose with my lips, you know..."

"Well... If you change your mind about that my brother is in his room...?" Feliciano suggested. Antonio blushed a little at the thought. Feliciano smiled- he just wanted his brother to be happy. He knew Romano was always upset because he felt useless, even though Roma never admitted it.

"I... I couldn't... I mean, I..."

"It's fine, I promise. Mr. Edelstien is with his piano and Elizabeta is cooking. Go ahead- I can tell you now that I can confirm that Romano has a crush on you, too~" Antonio chuckled.

"Well, then- I better go pay Lovi a visit, then..." Antonio said slyly. "I hope you don't mind..."

"Not at all," Feliciano said dismissively with a smile. Antonio got up and left the room. Feliciano sat a moment, but soon got bored. What to do...? He wondered what Antonio was saying to Romano...

Unable to hold back his curiousity, he decided it wouldn't be bad to check up on them... At least to make sure they didn't cross any lines with other people in the house...

He walked down the hall to hear Romano's voice.

"Bastard! Did Feliciano put you up to this!? If she did I'll... I-ll..." Romano stuttered. Feliciano tiptoed to the door... '_This is so wrong_...'

"D-d... Don't..." Romano muttered. Feliciano decided to take a risk and peek. He glimpsed Antonio holding Lovino's face to his own... Feliciano bit his finger when he saw the main reason for Romano's reluctance to put an end to this: Antonio had his curl.

"Feli! Antonio! Romano! Dinner is ready!"

Feliciano jumped at the voice that sounded down the hall. He threw open Romano's door and closed it behind him, startling the two on Roma's bed.

"Y-you b-bastard!" Romano screeched both at Feliciano and Antonio.

"I came to tell you that Eliza is coming so you better right yourselves!" Antonio smiled.

"Thank you, Feli. That was very considerate."

"Considerate my ass! Get the fuck off my bed!" the door opened and Eliza grinned at them all.

"Did you hear? Food's ready so let's go eat," Eliza said, completely oblivious to what had happened before her arrival. She led them to the dining room, where dinner was awkward and silent for Romano, who was slightly uncomfortable having to sit across from Antonio, who from time to time decided it would be fucking hilarious to tease Romano with his foot. As the toe of Antonio's shoe touched him for the umpteenth time, Romano decided he wasn't feeling well and excused himself from dinner.

"That bastard!" he hissed as he lay on his bed, blushing. He wasn't sure if he could still go to help Antonio garden tomorrow...

_(note: yay for filler chapters! i had to find a way to pass some time. i know we all love our gerita, but prolonging things a bit is a little healthy, right? it would be very unladylike for feliciano to just jump right into action... i also had to find a way to add mattie in here, seeing how right under americans my highest veiwcount right now is canada! yay for you! its 2 am, and i typed this up as fast as i could for you guys because i love you! hasta la pasta!)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Feliciano awoke suddenly in the night, not sure why. He looked around and climbed out of bed. He heard a tap at his window and looked over, almost screaming at the figure in the glass. The window swung open and a figure stumbled in, another person behind them.

"See, dude? I told you it'd be easy," Alfred said from the window, the person he had shoved inside being Ludwig. The German was blushing.

"Luddy! What are you doing here?!"

"Alfred literally dragged me here and told me... Never mind..." Ludwig said.

"Dude, I told you it would be totally sweet and she'd love it! Chill," Alfred said. "I'll let you have some time to yourselves," Alfred winked, causing Ludwig to walk to the window and shove his head down.

"Idiot- go bug Arthur," Ludwig hissed.

"Whatever, man..." Alfred retreated back out. Feliciano walked to the window and looked out, seeing Arthur looking around worriedly. Feliciano turned to Ludwig.

"You actually agreed to this?" he asked. The German shook his head.

"Like I said- he dragged me here. I wanted to let you be and sleep." Feliciano smiled and hugged Ludwig to try to comfort the awkward blonde.

"It's okay, Luddy. I'm not mad at all." Ludwig returned the hug.

"I tried to explain that if we got caught it would cause serious trouble, and he didn't listen... Alfred is an _idiot_."

"I noticed... So is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"I... I can't really think of anything... Besides the fact that we have school tomorrow and that I should let you sleep so you don't get tired in the morning." Feliciano squeezed Ludwig's torso lightly.

"You are so businesslike. It's cute," Feliciano said gently.

"I just don't want you in trouble, that's all..." Ludwig murmured. Feliciano buried his face into Ludwig's chest. He had an odd appreciation for Lud's smell- it sort of had a manly soap smell mixed in with a faint hint of cigarettes, but it mixed together and fit the German perfectly. There was also a faint liquor-y smell, also, and some fresh wood...

"I still think it's cute," Feliciano said. They heard a bit of stirring somewhere else in the house and Ludwig released Feli and headed for the window.

"Goodnight, Feliciano," he said quickly and prepared to climb out and flee. Feliciano ran and gave him another hug.

"Goodnight, Ludwig" Feliciano murmured. As he pulled back he gave his German a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ludwig nodded and ducked out the window to go and join Alfred and Arthur. After Ludwig was gone, Feliciano returned to bed with a smile. Ludwig could be so adorable...

* * *

Ludwig had a sudden and rude awakening from his spot on Alfred's floor. He was laying on an air mattress in the corner where one would not be forced to walk on a nighttime trip to the restroom, and yet he still got stepped on- primarily by a shouting Alfred who had jumped on him to wake him for breakfast.

"Dude, dude! Get up, man- it's time to eat, bro!" Alfred cried as he successfully knocked the breath out of Ludwig. "Dude, did you hear me?"

Ludwig, unable to respond because he was finding it hard to catch his breath with Alfred on his stomach just nodded and let his head drop back.

"Alfie, your pancakes are ready!"

"Sweet! C'mon, Ludwig!" the energetic teen said before dashing out of the room. Ludwig sat up- it appeared that as long as there was food, Alfred was the absolute image of a morning person...

He shot up. He had a date today... He got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he sighed- his hair was a mess and he didn't know if Alfred even had hair gel. He walked downstairs in the t-shirt and pajama pants that Alfred had let him borrow. As he walked into the kitchen, he was greeted with Alfred lifting his head, his mouth so full of pancakes he looked like a fat bunny.

"_Hrr dudf! Hiff iff grhht!_" Alfred tried to say around a mouthful. Matthew chided him from across the table.

"Alfred, it's rude to eat with your mouth full!" Matthew chided. Alfred seemed to have not heard him and patted the chair beside him.

"_Kuff svifft_, dude!" Ludwig came to sit down, a bit disturbed by his friend's lack of table manners. A heaping plate was placed before him courtesy of Mrs. Jones.

"Here you go, big boy," she said and smiled. Ludwig nodded at her, not sure what to say. After his mom's passing he hadn't had any real contact with a mother figure.

"T-thank you," Ludwig managed. Mrs. Jones nodded and handed a plate to Matthew, who had a look on his face like it was Christmas upon receiving the pancakes. He then proceeded to completely saturate them in maple syrup. Ludwig looked at his own plate and started to eat.

"So, man- I was thinking," Alfred said before scooping another forkful into his mouth, "dat I foold det yew bowow sfum cofths today." Ludwig looked at him, puzzled.

"I told you- nobody can understand you when you have food in your mouth!" Matthew said across the table to his brother and then took a bite of his syrup with pancake in it.

"I said that I'd let Lud borrow some clothes today," Alfred said after he swallowed his most recent mouthful.

"Oh... Thanks," Ludwig said quietly, looking down at his food. He'd barely known Alfred a day and he's treating him as though they'd been friend's for years... He could be outrageous and idiotic but Ludwig saw that despite this traits Alfred seemed decent enough. After Alfred had eaten around ten pancakes his mother had run out of batter and sent the boys to get ready for school. Alfred dug in his closet and tossed Ludwig a pair of jeans and a white polo.

"You can keep those, dude- I hate that shirt and I never wear those pants. I like mine with holes- see?" Alfred asked, holding up a pair with slashes through the knees.

"Um... Alfred?" Ludwig asked. Alfred looked at him with those childlike blue eyes.

"What's up, dude?"

"I was wondering if you had hair gel..." Ludwig said quietly.

"Sorry, dude- we don't use it."

"Oh..." Alfred patted Lud's shoulder.

"Chill, dude- we can just comb it different," Alfred suggested. Ludwig shrugged and Alfred smiled before stripping off his pants and pulled on the slashed jeans. "Matt's probably in the bathroom. He takes forever in there to comb his hair- how dorky." Ludwig just nodded and changed his pants, also. Alfred was pulling on his jacket while Ludwig was changing shirts.

"_**Dude**_!" Alfred cried, causing Ludwig to look at him in alarm once the polo was on- it was a bit snug, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It simply hugged his figure.

"What?" Ludig asked. Alfred poked Ludwig's bicep.

"Dude, do you lift?" he asked. Ludwig shrugged.

"During physical education class."

"Dude, you mean P.E.? I love that class." Alfred grabbed a comb from his dresser and combed his hair, the one sprig jumping up as soon as the comb passed over it. He walked over to Ludwig and combed his hair, much to Lud's discomfort at the contact. Alfred pulled out a can and shook it, then sprayed Ludwig's head after combing it. He looked in the mirror, his hair combed back like usual.

"You never asked about hairspray," Alfred said with a grin. Lud allowed a small smile.

"Thanks, Alfred."

"No problem, dude- and you can call me 'bro' if you want."

* * *

Feliciano grabbed his bag before making sure his skirt looked okay and walked outside with a smile on his face. He saw Ludwig waiting on the sidewalk in the far corner of the yard, as to avoid being suspicious. Alfred and Arthur was there, too, though Arthur looked like he wished he were driving his car.

"Hey, Luddy~" Feliciano greeted brightly as he reached the group, and immediately stood on tiptoe to kiss Ludwig's chin while sliding his hand into the larger, worked hand.

"Hi," Ludwig said quietly, blushing a little. Alfred snickered until Arthur elbowed him in the ribs.

"_**Ow!**_" Alfred protested as Arthur greeted Feliciano.

"Good morning, Miss Vargas. Let's get going before Romano comes out, yeah?"

"That would be a good idea," Feliciano said, taking a glance back at his home and walking with the group. "So why are you walking, Arthur?"

"Funny you should ask. You see, Alfred-"

"Is the way coolest dude ever and you couldn't resist walking with someone as awesome as me! I make Superman look bad, I'm so cool!" Alfred interrupted. Arthur smacked him in the back of the head.

"Idiot- making Superman look bad isn't a compliment- _Batman did it with ease_," Arthur said. Alfred looked aghast.

"Are you saying Batman is better than _Superman_?" the American asked.

"Here we go," Feliciano sighed- he had seen Arthur argue this before. And it lasted until the other boy had moved away last summer- all the way from their freshman year.

"Absolutely. Superman's weakness is a rock! How pathetic!"

"Well, Batman could just as easily be killed by a rock- when Superman drops a fucking _mountain_ on that wannabe hero's head!" Ludwig then took a turn to slap Alfred's head.

"How many times do I need to tell you not to swear in front of Feliciano?"

"I agree," Arthur chimed in. "Besides- both of your cheesy American heroes can kiss my bum when _the Doctor_ kicks both their rears back to the 20th century." Alfred's mouth hung open.

"Ohhhhh, no you don't! Don't bring your stupid British heroes into this, man! Those guys aren't even real heroes! They're just detectives and shit!" Alfred complained, receiving a slap from both Ludwig and Arthur at the same time.

"You guys!" Alfred complained. Ludwig just kept his head facing forward and Arthur snickered.

"You really are an idiot..." Arthur muttered. Alfred frowned at him.

"Whatever, dude- Superman could still kick your '_Doctor_'s ass!" Ludwig again smacked him and the rest of the walk to the schools were an argument between the American and the Englishman. Which was fine by Feliciano- it enabled him to have something besides awkward silence while he snuck glances at Ludwig, who had his jaw set strong and proud while he walked, making Feliciano think 'true German'.

_(note: sorry about the short chapter. my little sister has been pestering me about stuff and rushing me so i didnt have much time for this one. ludwig has a date in the next chapter or two! lets hear it for gerita! *loud hurrah sounds* whoop!)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After school, Feliciano practically sprinted to Ludwig's school, only slowed by his inch-high heeled boots and Arthur's pleas to slow down. When he reached the building he stood under the tree, feeling safer with Arthur's presence. Students were spilling from the building, and Feli stood on his toes in hopes to catch sight of Ludwig- he was excited for their date this evening.

Eventually, he spotted him walking trough the crowd beside a sprig of hair- Alfred. Feliciano was practically bouncing as Ludwig got closer to breaking from the crowd. As soon as Ludwig had broke from the crowd Feliciano just couldn't take it anymore- he ran to Ludwig, who had been looking at Alfred with an expression that told anyone that Alfred F. Jones had yet again said something idiotic. Feliciano collided with Ludwig in a big hug and a smile.

"Luddy~ How was your day?" Feliciano asked sweetly. Lud seemed a bit surprised at the lack of self restraint on Feliciano's part, but still smiled and answered the excitable Italian.

"It was good... Alfred spat food at people because he was talking with his mouth full and it was gross, but still good." Feliciano just pressed his head to Ludwig's chest with a giggle as Arthur walked up.

"We might want to be on our way- after all, you two have preparations to make," he reminded the two. Alfred snickered.

"Remember that thing I told you?" Alfred asked Ludwig, who swatted at him, annoyed and embarrassed.

"No," he said, placing a hand on Feliciano's back and walking with Arthur. Alfred trotted along and laughed.

"Sure you do- it's super easy, dude. You just have to-"

"Oh, hush. Nobody cares about your stupid idea," Arthur said. Alfred just slung an arm over the Englishman's shoulder.

"You're just jealous because I have better advice when it comes to romance," Alfred said. "Maybe I could give you some advice, dude." Arthur's look hardened and he shoved Alfred's arm off his shoulder.

"Alfred don't antagonize Arthur," Feliciano chided. "So... You remember the day I met you?"

"Yes," Ludwig responded. "You were chasing a cat."

"I love cats... They're the best," Feliciano said.

"I prefer dogs..." Ludwig said. Feliciano smiled.

"Both are good," he agreed.

"So do you have a favorite food?" Ludwig asked.

"I like all kinds of foods- but my favorites are pizza and pasta!" Ludwig nodded and smiled, his hand still on Feliciano's back. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I was thinking after the movie you might be hungry. And don't worry about money at all- I have it covered," Ludwig promised. Feliciano nodded.

"Okay," he said. "So..." Feliciano said, trailing off when he realized Alfred was being unusually quiet. Ludwig seemed to notice, too and both turned around, only to find that their companions were no longer with them.

"Where did they go?" Feliciano asked softly.

"I don't know..." Ludwig answered. "Do you think Alfred chased him away or something?"

"Maybe... Should we wait for them?"

"No... They're grown enough- they can take care of themselves." Ludwig continued to walk. Feliciano followed, knowing there wouldn't be much he could do for the other two boys. Feliciano picked back up in conversation until they reached his house. When they got to the place where Lud had waited that morning, they stopped to avoid being seen by people in the house.

"Here we are..." Feliciano said. Ludwig nodded.

"I guess so..." he looked back to Feliciano, his previous focus on Feli's home. Feliciano hugged him.

"I'll see you at six thirty, then..." he said, and stood up on his toes to kiss Ludwig. This time, however, Ludwig lowered his head just enough to allow Feliciano's lips to meet his own for a second. He straightened up as soon as Feliciano was back on his heels. Both were blushing and Feliciano gave a shy giggle and waved before retreating to his house. Ludwig waited until the front door was closed and began to walk back to his own house so he could prepare for his date.

* * *

Arthur grimaced, his face bright red as he sat across from that idiot. Alfred had chased after him when he had run away, highly upset because something Alfred had said...

"Maybe I could give you some advice, dude." Feliciano had started to talk to Ludwig, leaving Arthur to deal with Alfred.

"I don't want or need your advice. I'm perfectly happy now," Arthur said.

"Aww, that's just what desperate people say so they don't seem so desperate. Dude, why don't you just, I don't know... man up..." Arthur froze. _'Why don't you just man up? Take a hint and move on- I just wanted a good lay, okay?'_

Francis' words rang through his head again... He was just so cold about it all-

"I mean... Hey, dude- what's wrong?" Alfred asked, but Arthur wasn't listening. He was going back through the moment Francis had broken him.

_"But those things you said..." Arthur protested. Francis laughed._

_"Like I said, I was bored. Trying something new- it wasn't going to last to begin with. Do you really think I could date a __**punk**__ like you? And those __**eyebrows**__..." the Frenchman chuckled. "You were __**never**__ my type."_

Arthur turned abruptly and headed into the park. He had to get away- hide. Take the long way home to calm down; just something.

"Dude, wait!" Alfred called after him. Arthur just started running. That idiot was annoying enough without having just reminded him of his ex. After a moment, he found it hard to see with the tears in his eyes- he had began pushing these feelings deep down after the incident, and now they were bubbling up harshly as a reminder that he couldn't hide them forever. He ducked into a ring of bushes and leaned against a tree. As he slid down to the base to sit, he realized this place was familiar... This was where he first kissed that French jerk. That just brought him to a small fit of tears...

"Dude, Artie- you okay?" Alfred asked, actually sounding concerned. Arthur quickly wiped his eyes to avoid being seen crying.

"I'm absolutely _fantastic_, now why don't you just go home?" Arthur asked, sarcasm and anger laced into his words.

"Really? Cuz you don't look fantastic. What's wrong?" Alfred sat down in front of him cross legged. "And I won't go home until you tell me." Arthur sighed and looked away.

"Just some old stuff..."

"What kinda old stuff? Breakups? I'm good with those- I had to watch my mom divorce my dad and get back with Matt's dad only to have him die when Matt was ten. I'm good with losses." Arthur sighed.

"That frog across the street... I dated him sometime back and it was one of those lay-and-leave situations..."

"Wait, so you're into dudes?"

"You bloody idiot!" Arthur hissed, then lowered his voice. "I don't know! I had a bad experience and I don't care for romance..." His face turned red. Alfred reached out and patted his shoulder.

"I was just asking, dude. I don't care if you're gay." Arthur flushed.

"I- I never said-" he spluttered, and Alfred laughed. "What the hell are you laughing at!?"

"Just the situation. Your face," Alfred said, pointing. Arthur glared.

"_Thanks_," he said bitterly.

"Dude, that's not what I meant- your expression. It was kinda funny." Arthur sat up a bit straighter for dignity.

"Fine, then- tell me some things about you. I think it's unfair right now how I just had to tell you two secrets."

"Well..." Alfred said. "I don't know..." Arthur huffed and turned away.

"Just leave me alone. I told you what you wanted, now go."

"No, no! Wait- I'm bi," Alfred said. "And sometimes I fart on my brother while he sleeps." Arthur just looked at Alfred, disgusted.

"Dude, your brother Colin does it all the time," Alfred pointed out, causing Arthur to gag.

"Ew! What- how do you...?" Arthur asked.

"I can see through your bedroom window from my hall window."

"I'm gonna... Why do you look through your window at me?" Arthur asked. Alfred shrugged.

"Boredom. Trying to see if you're actually cool. That kind of thing. You're actually kinda boring." Arthur frowned... Francis had said that, too... He felt the threat of tears.

"Go away, damn it!" he cried and tried to hide it unsuccessfully. He wiped his eyes and felt arms wrap around him.

"Listen, dude- I didn't get to finish. It's kinda cool when you do that magic crap. Calm down, okay?" Alfred said quietly. "And don't keep hiding it. If your hurting let it bleed so it cleans it out a little before it scabs over, ya know? That's what my mom tells me..." Arthur tried to hold back, and when he failed he just let it go...

"You okay now?" Alfred asked softly once Arthur was quieted. Arthur just nodded and tried to shove the bigger boy away. Alfred released him with a smile.

"How about we go get something to eat, huh?" he asked.

...

And that's how Arthur ended up sitting there, sipping an iced tea while Alfred ate his third burger.

"Why did he do it, anyway? Other than your less than interesting habits I don't see anything wrong with you," Alfred said. Arthur hardened his gaze out the window.

"He's just an arse..." he muttered.

"You weren't so boring when you were dating him, right? So really nothing was wrong with you. I don't get it."

"I don't either..." Alfred put down his burger, something he rarely did.

"... I don't know if now is a good time, but... Maybe you would want to go out with me?" Alfred asked quietly. Arthur let the straw fall out of his mouth as he looked at the American, shocked at his proposal.

"What?"

"I mean, if you don't want to it's fine, but... I wanted to know if you'd be willing to try again. Maybe this time will be better," Alfred said, offering a small, nervous smile... Which was adorable, even Arthur had to admit. He looked into his drink... Should he?

He looked up at Alfred, who's hopefulness was fading as Arthur hesitated with his response.

"Fine..." Arthur mumbled, his face turning red. Was this really a good idea? Alfred smiled widely.

"Really?" Arthur gave a small nod and Alfred gave a small cheer.

"Dude, say the word- I will kick anyone's ass, dare they cross you. I'm good at that kind of stuff," Alfred said, flexing an arm. It wasn't quite as big as Ludwig's, but it proved to make Arthur give a small laugh and shake his head.

"That's nice... I better get home, though- I still have to drop Feliciano off at her date."

"Cool- can I walk you home?" Alfred asked hopefully. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Sure, fine," he said, getting up. Alfred grabbed the rest of his burger and Arthur the rest of his tea. As they walked, Alfred had finished his food and the walk was a quiet one. Eventually, Alfred took Arthur's hand... Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, after all...

* * *

Feliciano tied his hair with a red ribbon- he was wearing a knee-length pink dress and his usual one-inch high heeled brown leather boots. He trotted downstairs and out onto the porch to wait for Arthur, the light of day dimming. At about six fifteen, just as promised, Arthur showed up. Feliciano skipped from the porch and got into the modest car. As the car pulled away, he caught a glimpse of Mr. Edelstien with a peculiar expression- one that said Feliciano was in trouble.

"Umm... Arthur?" Feli asked.

"What?" the Englishman replied... He sounded unusually chipper...

"Did you tell anyone about Ludwig?"

"No."

"Then why did Mr. Edelstien look so..." Arthur looked as though a thought hit him.

"Oh! I forgot- you told Monday that you were supposed to have dinner with Francis today!" Feliciano mentally slapped himself.

"Darn! I totally forgot! Oh... I'm gonna be in trouble if they find out I ditched Francis for someone like Luddy..." Feliciano pouted. Arthur smiled.

"Not if it's me. You could lie- I'll back you up. When you have a date with Ludwig I'll be your driver and your alibi. How does that sound?"

"Really? Oh, thank you, Arthur!" Feliciano said gratefully. Arthur smiled.

"What are friends for?" he asked.

_(note: dang... sorry about short chapters lately my family just keeps bugging me about stuff- so please forgive me! i type as fast as i can to deliver a chapter every day if i can help it... except sundays.)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ludwig waited outside the theatre, smoothing his hair back once more. He was wearing his usual black leather jacket and the white polo Alfred loaned him that day, and had changed into one of his nicer pairs of jeans. He leaned against the wall, looking down the sidewalk at the headlights and taillights that passed on the street. Some would turn off into the parking lot, and Ludwig would hold his breath, hoping one would be Feliciano. Eventually, a car opened and he let out his breath; _she was here._

"Thank you so much- I'll call you when I'm ready for you to get me, okay? Bye, Arthur!" Feliciano said to the person in the driver's seat. As the car pulled away, Feliciano trotted to Ludwig with a huge smile.

"Hi, Luddy~" he said cheerfully, giving Ludwig his usual greeting. Ludwig just gave a smile and squeezed Feliciano's hand.

"You ready?" he asked quietly. Feliciano nodded.

"I've been all week," the Italian responded and walked into the theater with the German. Ludwig made a few purchases at the concession counter after buying their tickets, and they were admitted into the screening room. Feliciano insisted on sitting in the back so they could relax and not crane their head too much (which was an excuse,) and Ludwig agreed (knowing it was an excuse but allowing it, anyway).

As they took their seats, Feliciano smiled at the German to his left. Though he had his usual serious veneer on, he knew Ludwig was nervous. It was obvious when Feliciano saw how strictly he was sitting in his chair- like he was putting on the best show of proper manners he could. Feliciano grabbed his hand comfortingly.

"You know you don't have to try so hard, Ludwig. I already like you," he assured. Ludwig sighed.

"I just want this to go well... I've never been on a date before and my mother isn't around to help me." Feliciano's face filled with the most reassuring look he could give.

"Dont worry about it... What happened to your mother?"

"She passed a few years ago... She was very sick." Feliciano rubbed Ludwig's hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Feliciano said softly. Ludwig just nodded as the previews started.

"I knew it would happen at some point- wether it be the next day or fifty years in the future, she would've gone. It's just what happens." Feliciano rested his head on Ludwig's shoulder.

"That is true... But seeing how that reminds one of their mortality, it would go to show that life is too short to dwell on those things, right?" Ludwig nodded and leaned his own head on Feliciano's.

"I guess you're right..." Feliciano hummed.

"Exactly. So how about making the most of what you have now?"

"For example this nice evening with someone as wonderful as yourself?" Feliciano giggled. "I'm being serious," Ludwig insisted.

"Okay," Feliciano said with a smile. "Let's just watch the movie, okay?" Ludwig nodded against Feliciano's head.

"Okay." The movie began, putting people on edge instantly. The only person unaffected, it seemed, was Ludwig and Feli... Even though Feliciano took every excuse he could to tuck his head in and hide his face in Ludwig's arm or shoulder until he put a comforting arm around Feliciano.

"Do you not like the movie?" Ludwig asked, sounding a bit worried.

"It's fine... I just don't like seeing blood." Ludwig nodded and rubbed Feliciano's shoulder.

"It's okay... It's fake."

"But still realistic enough to make me squirm..." Ludwig just snorted quietly and squeezed Feliciano's hand. Feliciano smiled and kept his head under Ludwig's arm. _This was going well_...

"I'll be back in a second," Ludwig said halfway through the movie, untangling himself from Feli. The Italian looked up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get something to drink."

"But I have one right here..." Ludwig smiled.

"I got that for you," he said and stood. Feliciano grabbed his hand.

"I'm not drinking a whole lot of it- just share with me," he suggested. A sudden scream on-screen made him jump. Ludwig looked at him with a bit of concern and sat down.

"I also was going to get some chocolate, too..." Ludwig said as he pulled Feliciano to his chest and grabbed the drink. After taking a sip he put it back and patted Feli's back.

"Do you want to go with me?" Ludwig said softly. Feliciano nodded and took Ludwig's hand as the larger teen released him. They silently crept from the dark room into a brighter hallway. They walked down the hallway, and Ludwig was looking peculiarly at Feliciano. Feli looked up at Ludwig curiously.

"What?" Feli asked, a bit worried- what if he looked _weird_?

"Just... What is this?" Ludwig asked and Feliciano froze when he felt it. "I mean, it's longer than the rest and it's always sticking out." Feliciano heard a choked sound and realized he had just let out a small moan... God- Ludwig. _He was __**touching**__ that curl..._

"Feliciano?"

"_Th-the curl_..." Feliciano managed to gasp. His legs felt weak and Ludwig released the hair.

"I-I'm so sorry, Feliciano!" he said and managed to catch the Italian before he fell over.

"I-it's okay," Feliciano said. His face felt hot and he felt bothered and Ludwig just _looked so good_ right then...

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked, still not sure what happened until Feliciano's eyes met his own and he saw _that_ haze. "O-oh..." he said, blushing. "S-sorry..."

"It's okay," Feliciano muttered and regained his footing shakily. Ludwig hugged Feliciano to his side and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm really sorry," Ludwig apologized again.

"It's okay, Luddy- you didn't know... I mean, only my fratello knows, and that's only because he has the same thing on his head." Ludwig nodded. "Besides, this isn't the first time... I'm just glad it was you and not Francis." Ludwig looked at Feliciano, shocked.

"Did he...?" Lud asked and Feli shook his head.

"No, last time it was a frustrated Mr. Edelstien- he was completely oblivious and still is." Ludwig sighed out of mostly relief, and a little bit out of being a bit bothered by the fact that it was Feliciano's "father" that had touched the curl. Ludwig purchased the box of candy and they returned to their seats in the theater and watched the rest of the movie. After the movie, Ludwig walked with Feliciano down the block to an Italian place, much to Feliciano's excitement at being able to eat his favorite cuisine.

They walked inside, the smell of fresh garlic bread and tomato sauce dancing in the air of the downtown place.

"I've never eaten here before- we usually eat at that nice place uptown but it smells so good in here," Feliciano started as they were seated at the table. They ordered their drinks and sat there a moment before Feliciano picked back up in conversation.

"I'm so excited- I get to graduate next year! Of course, Arthur has been taking extra courses so he's going to be graduating early. When do you graduate?" Feli asked.

"Uh, next year," Ludwig said shyly. "I'm turning 18 on October 3."

"Cool! I turn 18 next March, on the 17," Feliciano smiled. "So how are things at your house? I mean, I never really hear stories from you on that..." Ludwig shrugged.

"My dad is a drunken jerk who likes to pick fights with me and I don't have a lot of money. That's why I don't really talk about my home much..."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Lud..." Ludwig shrugged.

"It's no big deal, really... I just find it inconvenient most of the time." Feliciano nodded. The waiter returned with their drinks and they ordered their food.

"Well, on the upside at least you have a friend like Alfred to help you out if things get too rough, right?"

"Yeah..." Ludwig nodded. Feliciano took his hand.

"And I'll be here if you need me," he added, and Ludwig smiled. Then his smile faltered when he looked at Feliciano... He wasn't sure how he should deal with this at all...

"What's wrong?" Feli asked, worried.

"I... Don't know how to explain..." Ludwig said. "I mean... It's crazy, but... I think I may like you more than I should at this point in our relationship..." Ludwig admitted quietly. Feliciano smiled.

"Is that the way you're going to say it?" he asked. Ludwig blushed and looked down.

"... Ja... I guess so..." he mumbled.

"Is it crazy if I told you I feel the same way?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig shook his head.

"Not at all," he said and offered a smile. Feliciano smiled back and gazed into Ludwig's eyes.

"This is the weirdest way I have ever seen an 'I love you' exchanged... But I like it," Feliciano said. Ludwig just breathed a nervous laugh.

"Thank god..." Ludwig said and looked down with a big smile. After a moment, Feliciano began to talk some more and eventually the food came out. They ate their dinner and walked out, feeling happy and full. The best part was this date happened to be easy on Ludwig's wallet, so he was feeling self satisfied as he waited next to the pay phone Italy had chosen to use for his call to Arthur. As he hung up, he shivered, the September air beginning to chill as night set in. It appeared autumn was coming early this year. Ludwig pulled off his coat and draped it over Feli's shoulders with a smile.

"Here," he said. Feliciano smiled and looked up at the tall blonde.

"It's fine, you can hang onto it," Feliciano said.

"No, I would rather you not be cold. Just take it," Ludwig insisted softly. Feli sighed and allowed it with a small smile.

"Thank you Lud," he said softly and leaned into the larger's chest. Ludwig folded Feli in his arms and stood there quietly waiting for Feliciano's ride. Feliciano tilted his head up and kissed Ludwig's chin softly, hovering there a moment after his lips were no longer touching Ludwig. Ludwig slowly tilted his head down to regain contact with Feliciano's lips with his own.

Feli clutched Ludwig's shirt as the German advanced to deepen the kiss. He was so sweet and gentle about it, and Feliciano was getting lost in his own world. Ludwig was careful to not be too invasive or pushy, but he was slowly losing himself in the way Feliciano felt- the Italian's lips were soft and sweet...

A sudden honk made the both of them jump and separate, flustered and embarrassed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe I need to get Miss Vargas home before Mr. Edelstien has a fit," Arthur said as curteously as possible, with apologies laced in. Feliciano nodded.

"Uh, thanks," he said shyly to Ludwig, who blushed and nodded.

"You're welcome..."

"We should do this again," Feliciano said, and Ludwig nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed, smiling. "Well... Um... Goodnight, then..."

"Yeah, goodnight," Feliciano agreed and hesitantly stood up on tiptoe to kiss Ludwig's jaw. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah... See you tomorrow," Ludwig echoes as Feliciano got into the car. As they drove off, Ludwig waved and started heading home, hands in his pockets... _This was a successful date, after all..._

_(note: whoot! im sorry if this chapter seems short- i havent had a lot of time to work on it but im typing and updating as fast as i can for you guys! in the wise words of PewDiePie, "stay awesome, bros" and for the fellow bros out there, *brofist*)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Feliciano sat in the car with Arthur quietly, the silence a bit awkward but peaceful in the night. Arthur decided to break the silence.

"So... you and Ludwig are official?" he asked. Feliciano blushed and continued to play with his fingers.

"Yeah," he admitted quietly with a smile teasing his lips. Arthur smiled.

"Good job, Feli. So when are you gonna break it to your family that you've selected someone out of your oodles of pursuers?"

"I can't- Mr. Edelstien would lock me away if he found out I violated his 'Elegance Code'," Feliciano said grimly. Arthur shrugged.

"Well- I can be your alibi. I already promised," Arthur reminded him.

"Yeah, I know- and thank you so much for that," Feliciano said. Arthur smiled once again.

"I don't mind. Besides, I can drop you off and go do my own things..."

"Like what, Arthur? C'mon- I know you're seeing someone. I noticed that grin on your face earlier- so who is it?" Feliciano prompted. Arthur pursed his lips and shrugged.

"Alfred," he mumbled really quietly. Feliciano gasped.

"No! _Really_? Didn't see that one coming- now spill. What happened?" Arthur briefly described what had happened and Feliciano grinned the whole time.

"So cute!" Feliciano said. "So when's your first date?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"I approve," Feliciano said. "I think a new boyfriend would do you good, Arthur. Get you out of the house and socializing again with something that isn't a book."

"Ah- the lady makes a joke at my expense! Since when have you been so crude?" Arthur teased.

"Since I kinda kissed on my first date- I feel so rebellious and cool," Feliciano admitted. After all, he had picked up several little things since he met Ludwig- like kissing for a greeting, walking home with boys, lying and kisses on the first date...

"Kinda my rump- that wasn't just any kiss. Or a 'kinda' anything," Arthur said in a teasing tone. "Admit it; you flat-out made-out with him."

"You sound like a girl, Arthur," Feliciano giggled. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You're just trying to evade the question."

"You never asked me a question."

"Okay then; did you make out with Ludwig?" Feliciano giggled.

"Mr. Kirkland, if you ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies," Feliciano said between two giggling fits. They pulled up to the Edelstien home.

"Ladies aren't supposed to lie, Miss Vargas- I'm shocked the idea crossed your sweet mind," Arthur laughed. Feliciano smiled and got out of the car and looked back through the window.

"Well, I'm gonna have to to stay happy, aren't I, Arthur?" he asked. Arthur shrugged.

"I guess so, love. It's what has to happen sometimes. Anyway- goodnight, Miss Vargas," Arthur said. Feliciano waved through the car window.

"Goodbye, _Mr._ Kirkland- I'll see you tomorrow," Feliciano said, stepping back so the car could drive away. When Arthur was around the corner, Feliciano walked to the front door and let himself in. Immediately, Mr. Edelstien was there.

"I don't mind you going on dates with Arthur Kirkland, but I would prefer it if you didn't drop plans on a whim. It was very rude and unladylike when you didn't show up for the nice dinner that Francis had set up. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yes, sir- you see, I have a preference for Arthur's company over that of Francis'. I had forgotten the dinner date I had set with Mr. Bonnefoy, and consequently agreed to a date with Mr. Kirkland. It was foolish and I plan to resolve it by informing Francis that I have an apology," Feliciano said, using his 'responsibility speech'. It was the tone and general sentence structure he used when speaking to an upset Mr. Edelstien because it helped to soothe the pianist's nerves.

"I see... Then do so. I don't want to see anymore displays like this- I taught you better than that." Feliciano nodded.

"I'm sorry, sir," Feliciano said, head downcast. Mr. Edelstien sighed and pouched his glasses back up on his nose.

"Next time if you feel like going out with Arthur don't make plans with Francis." With that he walked back into the sitting room. Feliciano waited until he knew the coast was clear and ran to his room. He threw himself onto his bed and dialed Ludwig- he had to talk to somebody, and Romano wouldn't approve of anything. Besides, he had accidentally forgotten to return Ludwig's jacket (which left him surprised that Mr. Edelstien hadn't noticed).

After several rings, Feliciano was prepared to hang up when someone answered. This voice sounded awful and slightly familiar.

"**_What_**?" the voice demanded. Feliciano decided against speaking, and hung up. Ludwig's father drunkenly slammed the phone back into the receiver. '_Stupid kids_...'

The door to the apartment opened and he stumbled into the hallway to see who it was. Lugwig kept a blank face as he saw his father, once again drunk (which wasn't a surprise). His father squinted in assessment.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Ludwig stood where he was in front of the door.

"I was just returning home," Ludwig said. His father came forward.

"Where did you go?"

"I was out," Ludwig answered.

"Where were you, though?" his father leered at him. Ludwig shook his head.

"I was just out with someone..." His father stood close, the mix of alcohol and cigarettes snaking it's way through Ludwig's nose.

"I don't think so. What were you doing?" Ludwig cursed in his head- his father was just looking for something, he knew- money, probably.

"I was out walking with a friend."

"So I'm guessing you have some little slut running around with you," his father sneered. It took all Ludwig had to not strike him there.

"What would Mutti say if she saw this?" Ludwig questioned his father angrily, gesturing to the messy apartment that Ludwig had desperately wanted to clean, but his father did everything in his power, it seemed, to ensure that task would never be done. His father growled and struck Ludwig, the younger keeping a firm stance in the doorway.

"I told you not to," his father hissed violently.

"You used to be a man before she died. What happened?" Ludwig asked and moved to go to his room when a powerful force knocked him from his feet and he landed on the folding table in the kitchen, overturning it and spilling the numerous half-empty bottles and dirty plates to the floor with Ludwig, some of the glass shattering on impact with the floor. His father jumped on him and pinned him to the floor.

"Du kliener schwein! Ich werde dich lehren!" his father hissed and made an attempt to choke Ludwig. Ludwig moved his head to the side to see if there was anything nearby to grab, and the older man slammed Ludwig's head down, the younger's forehead and cheek getting cut by some of the broken glass on the floor. Ludwig grabbed an intact bottle and collided it into his father's temple, the older man halting his assault to try to regain himself, which gave Lud an opening to dislodge him from his stomach. Ludwig ran into his room, his father getting up to stumble drunkenly in pursuit. Ludwig latched the door and shoved his desk against the door and opened the drawer, grabbing his mother's box of jewelry, his shoebox full of his savings, and his mother's shirt and threw them into his backpack. His father, having been slamming his body against the door, was loosening it from its hinges. His father was cursing at him in German, calling him the nastiest things he could. Ludwig slipped out his window and onto the fire exit platform outside, backpack over shoulder. He climbed down the two flights and the ladder, having to drop down the last four or five feet. As soon as he hit the ground he took off down the street, not sure where he would go but knowing he couldn't just go home.

* * *

It was about 9:00 p.m. at the Jones household, but nobody was home to hear the phone ring. Mrs. Jones was working late, Alfred was hanging out at Arthur's, and Matthew had been invited to a party. Ludwig hung up when the answering machine answered. He could just try Feliciano, but he may not be very welcome there... He sighed and stuck another quarter into the pay phone before dialing another number- it was the last he could think of.

Feliciano's phone rang as he sat on his bed, tugging at his clothes to make them more comfortable. He hated sleeping in clothes. He preferred to sleep naked- but that meant locking the door and getting shouted at by Mr. Edelstien for doing so. At the first ring he jumped, startled.

Then he scrambled to answer.

"Hello?" he asked, holding the phone to his ear.

"Yeah... I sort of got evicted, and I couldn't really get ahold of Alfred..." Ludwig said. Feliciano gasped.

"Come here," he said into the phone quickly. He knew any second Mr. Edelstien could pick up the phone.

"What?"

"You heard me. Just do it," Feliciano said and hung up. Ludwig stood at the other end a moment, confused. He sighed and hung up before making his way down the street.

* * *

Feliciano listened to the house quiet at last, Mr. Edelstien leaving his book and going to bed. Feliciano held his breath and sat awake, waiting. Any minute now...

There was a quiet tap at the window, and Feliciano quickly and quietly got up to let Ludwig in. He opened the window, the chilly September breeze blowing the skirt of his nightdress around his calves. Ludwig quietly stepped in, and he had blood running down half his face. Feliciano gasped and hugged Ludwig tightly. Ludwig just patted his back calmly.

"It's just a scratch," he insisted. Feliciano grabbed his wrist and made him sit down on the bed.

"Stay there," he instructed and locked the door, then tucked a dress in the crack so he could turn on his lamp without the light showing under the door. Ludwig's white shirt was stained with some blood and some amber-yellow liquid, probably beer. Feliciano walked into his bathroom and pulled out his first aid kit- there was one in every bathroom in the house to address medical problems anywhere they may arise in the large house as soon as possible. He got a wet cloth and a dry one and walked back into the bedroom. Feliciano sat beside Ludwig and started to clean off his face gently. Ludwig sat still and stayed quiet until Feliciano was finished with the towel.

"Go take a shower; I'll find something for you in the house," Feliciano said calmly. Ludwig nodded and walked into the bathroom. Feliciano crept from his room and into the guest room his grandfather stayed in during holidays or visits whenever he had time. He opened the closet to see a few articles of clothes- an off-white button up shirt, a pair of formal pants that were soft and usable for sleep, Feliciano deemed. He carefully crept back to his room and closed the door, locking it behind him. He walked to the bathroom door and heard the water running.

"I'm coming in with my eyes closed, okay?" Feliciano said just loud enough for Ludwig to hear. Ludwig panicked from under the spray- '**_Why_**?!' he thought when the door opened, and then shut.

"I left you some clothes you can borrow. My grandpa is around your size- and I promise he doesn't dress like some old guy- he's really stylish, so you should like the stuff," Feliciano said to the door. Then he walked back to the bed and sat down. He could get into trouble- So. Much. Trouble.

He sighed and organized his medical supplies to get what he needed to finish Ludwig's face and waited. After a few minutes, Ludwig stepped out of the bathroom, his hair a bit wet and messy. He was wearing Grandpa's clothes, and Feliciano smiled at him and motioned for him to come sit down again- Ludwig looked nice.

Hesitantly, Ludwig went back to sitting. Feliciano continued to dab some antibiotics onto the cuts and placed bandages over them.

"There... Better?" Feliciano asked, giving Ludwig a smile. The German nodded.

"Ja... Thanks," he murmured. Feliciano packed up the kit, took it back to the bathroom and put it away. He returned shortly.

"I hope you don't mind staying in here- if I let you stay anywhere else in the house Mr. Edelstien would have a fit," Feliciano said.

"But isn't it even worse for you to allow me to stay in a bed with you?" Feliciano smiled.

"I don't mind as long as it's you," Feliciano said softly. "Besides- it's only sleep. Lay down." Ludwig sighed and did as he was told. Feliciano walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside Ludwig, curling up to the German's side.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano looked up.

"What is it, Luddy?"

"Thank you." Feliciano smiled and kissed Lud's chin.

"You don't need to thank me. I love you, after all," Feliciano murmured. Ludwig turned a little pink.

"I... I love you, too... Goodnight," Ludwig said. Feliciano let out a 've' of content in response and eventually fell asleep. Once Ludwig was sure that Feliciano was indeed unconscious, he wrapped his arms around the sleeping Italian.

(note: aww... i feel bad i had to make lud's home life suck so bad. but at least theres feliciano- you know, the ray of sunlight breaking through the clouds? and to those of you who have thank you very much for the reviews!) 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ludwig slowly opened his eyes to sunlight, vaguely aware of his surroundings. He heard a quiet '_veeee_...' and looked at the person in his arms. Feliciano was sound asleep still, laying as close as he could to Ludwig. His face at peace made Ludwig smile and kiss his forehead. He carefully sat up to avoid waking Feliciano and stood up to stretch- _that bed was so __**comfortable**__...!_

The sound of the door handle jiggling made him jump. Then there was a knock and a woman's voice sounded.

"Feliciano, wake up! I won't tell on you this time but you _know_ what Roderich has said about locking your door at night!" Feliciano sat up mumbling a sleepy '_ve_?' and rubbing his eye. Ludwig, on the other hand, was scrambling to pull on his boots.

"Feliciano, it's time for breakfast. I know you can hear me! Don't make me get my keys." Feliciano jumped out of bed and looked around in panic, gathering Ludwig's dirty clothes from the bathroom and stuffing them in Lud's backpack.

Ludwig took his bag as Feliciano handed it to him. The sound of jingling keys made them move more quickly. He pecked Feliciano's cheek and made a dash out the window. Feliciano had just latched the window and turned around as Eliza opened the door.

"I heard you," Feliciano said quickly. Elizabeta looked around, assessing the situation.

"Why are you over by the window?"

"I was drawing the curtains so I could change," Feliciano said on the spot. Eliza nodded.

"Sorry for intruding... Roderich wanted me to come get you for breakfast- you have school today."

"I know, I'll be out in a minute," Feliciano chirped. Eliza nodded.

"You're such a good kid," she said and left. Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief and guilt- he wasn't such a good girl anymore. He felt so guilty for letting himself lie to Elizabeta...

* * *

"Dude- what's up?" Alfred asked from his seat beside Arthur on Artie's porch. Ludwig assessed the new atmosphere around the two, noting it to be much less hostile and tense. Something was also a bit different about Arthur, but Ludwig couldn't quite put his finger on it...

"I need somewhere to stay... I'm sorry for coming to you, but I can't really go home at this point..."

"Another poker game?"

"A fight. I think my own father tried to kill me. He was drunk, but I can't go back there anymore..." Alfred bit his lip.

"That sucks, man... You can stay with us," he offered. "Artie would probably volunteer but his brothers sorta fill up the house." Arthur nodded.

"Colin seems determined to prank everyone in the house," he assessed. That's when Ludwig found it- Arthur had no eyebrows.

"Your..." Ludwig started, gesturing to the brows. Arthur nodded.

"I know. Colin thought it would be funny to groom me," Arthur said grimly.

"Oh, dude- some of my friends and I are gonna go to the football game this evening- wanna come?" Alfred asked.

"Who all is going?" Ludwig asked. Alfred looked at his watch and stood up, bag over shoulder and Arthur followed suit.

"Whoever else you wanna bring. I'm paying- it'll be me and some of the other guys; you know... Me, Artie, Feliks, Toris, Tino, and one of Tino's friends. I swear Tino and that guy are dating... Hey! Speaking of dates how was yours?"

"It went well, I guess," Ludwig said shyly. The boys headed towards Feliciano's house.

"I pulled up and they were _really_ getting into a goodnight kiss," Arthur said slyly, causing Alfred's excitement to peak and he turned to Ludwig, incredulous.

"Really? Dude, that's so cool! I'm proud of you- maybe you should invite her to the game. So how was it?" Alfred asked. Ludwig blushed.

"Well... Um..."

"Don't be so nosy, Alfred," Arthur chided.

"Hey! Where were you last night- I tried to call you last night when I got back from hang in with Artie and some old fart answered and yelled at me when I asked if you were home. He was speaking that _'shlong schong'_ stuff you guys speak." Ludwig looked at Alfred with a confused, questioning look.

"What? You mean _'German_'?"

"Yeah, whatever- answer the question, bro." Arthur rolled his eyes at his neighbor's ignorance but remained quiet.

"I was at Feliciano's..." Ludwig said, still looking at Alfred warily.

"**_What_**?" Arthur and Alfred practically shouted at the same time.

"You mean to tell me that-"

"_Dude_, did you fuck?" Alfred asked. Ludwig looked at him in shock and outrage like he was debating wether to shout at him or just punch him in the stomach. Arthur, however, took initiative first and smacked the back of Alfred's head.

"That was rude, uncalled for, and if Ludwig kicks your bloody stupid **_arse_** I will **_NOT_** stop him," Arthur scolded like an angry mother.

"It was just a question..." Alfred said with a pout. "You're an abusive boyfriend." Ludwig just dismissed that last comment as a good enough explanation for why Alfred and Arthur weren't arguing when he found them earlier.

"_I did not_! That is beneath both of us and I was there was because I couldn't get ahold of _you_ last night. I just slept- and do **_not_** use vulgar language like that. Especially about Feliciano," Ludwig growled. Alfred raised his hands in surrender, feeling a bit intimidated by the angry German.

"Sorry, dude- I promise I won't do that anymore," Alfred said. They reached Feliciano's house and waited for their last party member. A dark, curly haired teen exited the house next door. He had a wide smile and green eyes, and he crossed his lawn and walked towards the party, his smile getting confused.

"What are you doing here, Arthur? And who are these guys?" the teen asked.

"Oh- I'm waiting for Feliciano. This is my pesky neighbor, and this is my neighbor's friend," Arthur said. "What are you doing here, Antonio?" The other teen smiled wider.

"Oh, I'm here to pick up a friend. Car's in the shop so I figured I could walk." Arthur nodded.

"I see..."

"Well, see ya- bye other guys," Antonio said cheerfully. Then he headed up to the house and knocked on the door. A woman answered.

"Oh, hello, Antonio! What brings you here?" she asked. Antonio spoke softly and politely, it seemed, and the three blondes at the edge of the yard couldn't hear. Then a dark haired boy that closely resembled Feliciano stepped out the door with a sour expression.

"That's Romano," Arthur pointed out to Ludwig. "He is Feliciano's brother."

"I see that," Ludwig said. Alfred grinned.

"He looks like the kind of guy who looks all pissed off just to-"

"Hush," Arthur silenced him. "Romano is more closely associated with Antonio's group, which includes Francis. If you piss him off, Antonio will sooner have Fran and Gilbert beat you up. Romano and Antonio are close, even though it doesn't seem it." Alfred nodded.

"So he's like a mob boss?" Alfred asked.

"Sure. Whatever- I don't care what you call his group I just know not to piss them off because I know for a fact that Francis has no qualms with acting like an outright _jerk_ to someone..."

Ludwig nodded, knowing that information all too well. Antonio walked with Romano until Romano caught sight of Ludwig and their crew. He scowled and bravely approached.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? And you two- who the fuck are you?" the grumpy boy asked, pointing at Ludwig and Alfred with a hand on his hip.

"These are two friends of mine. I'm waiting for your sister," Arthur explained. Romano glared at them all for a moment until Antonio caught up.

"Come on, Lovi- they aren't hurting anybody," Antonio said and led the small Italian away. Not long after Lovino and Antonio disappeared from sight, Feliciano skipped out of the house and to Ludwig, who he greeted with a kiss.

"Hey, Luddy~" he greeted. "Hi, Arthur, Alfred," he added, nodding to each one.

"Hello, Miss Vargas," Arthur greeted at the same time as Alfred's: "Hey, Miss Dude."

"Here's your jacket," Feliciano said, holding the article out to Ludwig. The German took it and slipped it on, the ruggedness of the jacket and boots clashing with the classy shirt and pants Feliciano had given him.

"Thanks," Ludwig said and smiled. They began the walk to school as Alfred opened up a topic of discussion.

"So I was thinking... I'll bet _Robin_ could kick 'the Doctor's _ass_..." Ludwig and Arthur smacked him, and the argument began.

_(note: sorry for the day delay- I am at my grandparents and couldnt get to a laptop in time. and I know this is a short chapter but I will try to make it up to you later. love you and the reviews you guys have are awesome- keep it up! and ive got a shoutout to my peeps in Texas! *waves hand* HOo-Hoo!)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After school that day, Ludwig and the others walked straight to Arthur's house. Ludwig had decided that he would invite Feliciano to the game, much to Feliciano's excitement. When they got to Arthur's, Feliciano headed inside with the Brit while Ludwig and Alfred walked into the American's house, agreeing to regroup on Arthur's lawn once both parties were relatively prepared.

"See you in a minute" Feliciano had said with a kiss to Ludwig's chin before departure. Then, once inside Arthur's home the Englishman had offered the phone so Feli could make a call home and detail his plans to Mr. Edelstien. Feliciano took the item and dialed his home.

"Hello?" the voice of the Austrian pianist said.

"Hello- it's me, Feliciano. I wanted to-"

"Feliciano? Where are you- you were supposed to be home by now."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you- Arthur is taking me out tonight. I was going to let you know it'll be later this evening before I come back."

"Where are you going? What kind of date lasts so long- are you being loose with your body?!"

"No, sir- _never_. We are going to a football game."

"What kind? You know, there's two."

"_American_," Arthur whispered. Feliciano nodded.

"American football, sir."

"_Pfft._ That game is a disgrace to _real_ sports. You say _Arthur_ is taking you? _Why_?"

"A friend of his suggested it. It's sort of a double date..."

"A _what_?"

"Two of Arthur's friends along with Arthur and I are going out. It's like a group thing but with two couples, you see?"

"No I don't. Tell this friend of Arthur's he is an _imbecile_. And let Arthur know I don't promote arrogance around the girl I raised." Feliciano furrowed his brow. It doesn't seem to matter that Mr. Edelstien has cared for him and Romano for ten years. It will always be _"the kid I raised"_.

"Yes, sir..."

"Be back before nine."

"Yes, sir." The other man hung up. Feliciano handed Arthur back his phone, and Arthur placed his bag on a hook along with the rest of his family's bags and stuff. They walked outside to meet the other two, who hadn't arrived yet. Arthur sat on his front steps and watched the house next door. The sound of a car door brought Feliciano's attention across the street. Francis stood there and looked across the street, giving a sly grin before heading over.

"Hello, Captain," Francis greeted, a low blow for Arthur seeing how that was his nickname during his rebel days. His Francis days.

"What do you want, frog?" he asked bitterly, eyes not meeting the Frenchman's guiltless gaze.

"Well, I've been thinking-"

"That sounds dangerous," Arthur commented spitefully. Francis huffed and continued.

"I was thinking that maybe I should give you another shot. I see you've made some amendments to your lifestyle, and-"

"Can it, you git. Do you really think a half-assed series of not even compliments are going to fix this?" he glared up at Francis. Francis smirked.

"You know, it's rude to swear. Especially in front of a lady," he criticized. "And I guess you're right. I just sort of wanted to make amends. You know?"

"No, I don't know. And _why_ on God's green earth would you want to make amends with **_me_**?! Because if I recall correctly you made it out to where it is somehow **_my_** fault that **_you_**decided to break up with _me_!" Arthur said as he stood and balled up his fists, tears in his eyes. Feliciano watched as Francis raised his hands in surrender with a half smile, as if he thought it were extremely funny that he was doing this. Like Arthur's emotions were a big joke to him.

"Alright, alright... You got me," Francis said with a chuckle. "I guess... I was just looking for... _A booty call_," he added, stepping forward with a sly grin and reached behind Arthur to try and give a small grope.a fist collided with his face. Francis hit the ground a few feet away from where he'd been standing, a dishwater blonde with glasses, an odd sprig, and angry baby blue eyes taking his place. He was wearing his usual brown leather bomber jacket and holey jeans with a white t-shirt and red converse sneakers. He shook his hand and blew on his knuckles, still glaring at the blonde Frenchman beneath him.

"What was that?" he asked. "A_ booty call_? The only call you'll be having is a call for the _ambulance_ if you ever **touch** Artie again. Got it? Or need I remind you again?" Alfred cracked his knuckles. France licked the bite mark on the inside of his cheek, feeling the sting as he got up.

"I'll make sure you regret this," Francis promised with a snobbish sneer. Ludwig stepped up at that point, having been unnoticed while standing behind the American.

"Actually, I believe we have a score to settle anyway, Bonnefoy. So unless you what me to get even and then some, you'll leave my friend here alone. I'd say if you were dumb enough to challenge us, two for two would be fair." Francis hissed at the newcomer.

"If you want to keep your head I'd suggest you step down, commoner. After all- I don't think you could ever afford one bandaid to help yourself." Ludwig bared his teeth- he didn't want to have to take crap from this guy...

"**_Go home_**, you bloody _wanker_- I'm _not_ interested, and I'll call the cops if you don't _get off my lawn_!" Arthur threatened, able to find his voice now that he had someone to assist him if need be. Francis grimaced and sniffed disdainfully.

"Fine. But that German fu- _douche_," Francis said, mindful of the fact that Feliciano was there, "better get back where he belongs- _scrubbing my floor._" with that, Francis turned on his heel and stormed into his large house. Every man there (even the one in a skirt) was on edge with their teeth set, wanting nothing more than to go punch Fran until he cried for his momma.

Feliciano couldn't hold his anger. And he couldn't just stomp and swear and go give Francis a piece of his mind with a side serving of fist. So he just lunged forward and clung to Ludwig, trying to use the feel of his boyfriend to calm his frayed nerves. Ludwig's face softened into concern and he hugged his Italian. Alfred still glared across the street, daring that bastard to look through a window or open the front door. His anger somewhat melted when he felt someone take his first three fingers. He turned his head in time to watch Arthur bury his face into his back and wrap his free arm around Alfred's torso.

"Thank you," he murmured softly into the bomber jacket. Alfred gave a smile before looking back across the street sternly.

"No probs, dude... You want me to break his arms?" Arthur laughed softly and pushed away from Alfred.

"Stupid git... not just yet..." Arthur sighed and smiled, his face red. "Let's just get to that game, okay?" Everyone else nodded and he started towards his car, pulling out his keys. Before he got them into the door, a hand wrapped around his and he looked into soft blue eyes.

"I'll drive. And I promise I'll be careful, dude."Arthur blushed and let the American have his keys before getting into the passenger's side... He disliked the cars with the wheel on the left, but he can't complain- he still liked this one.

Feliciano and Ludwig got into the back and sat quietly the whole ride- Francis may have upset them enough to refrain from small chat in the car, but that wouldn't stop them once they reached the game.

* * *

At the game, the teams were already starting the first play of the evening, and Alfred had finally gotten sick of waiting outside the gates for the rest of his crew. Arthur had suggested if they hadn't seen them after waiting as long as they did, they might already be inside. So without further ado, they went inside and scoped out a good spot on the bleachers. After scanning a moment, Alfred grinned.

"Those cowbells," he whispered and motioned for everyone to follow him as he began the climb up... Though that took a while because halfway to wherever it was they were headed, Alfred was getting winded and needed to take a breather. Once there, a group of boys (mostly blondes) were waiting, lounging all over the stadium seats. One was a tall, intimidating man with deep blue eyes and glasses. He appeared very stoic and frightened Feliciano much like Ludwig had when they first met if not more. The cheerful-faced blonde beside him waved at Alfred with a big smile, his brown eyes twinkling with all the joy a parson would have on Christmas, as if this were a natural trait he had everyday.

There was a blonde with hair about chin length with green eyes, and he had a smile on his face that made people have the impression that he felt cooler than everyone else. He seemed fairly laid back and leaned lazily into the brunette at his side, who had blue eyes and seemed to feel a bit tense around his companion. Then there were a few others- one with spiky dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes who struck Feliciano as being almost as obnoxious as America, a dull platinum blonde haired boy with dark blue eyes and two pins in the shape of an 'x' and a curl who punched the more obnoxious blonde beside him in the shoulder, and one with spiked up hair, green eyes (the right eye having a scar above it) and a blue and white scarf. He appeared completely engrossed in the game.

Alfred said a quick and cheerful; "Hi, dudes!" which left the rest to respond with "heys", a wave, a grunt, or in the case of the laid back blonde with chin-length hair and green eyes, a "wassup, broski?"

"Nothin' much, Feliks. Ludwig, you've already met Tino, Feliks, and Toris," Alfred said, gesturing to both the brunette and the blonde leaning on him, who waved, and the blonde with brown eyes beside the intimidating blonde with glasses, "and that's Berwald," he added, gesturing to said intimidating blonde beside Tino, "and that's Christansen, but he likes being called Denny," he said, pointing to obnoxious blonde with spiky hair who got punched, "that is Lukas beside Denny; he's sort of a grump. And that over there is Tim," he said, pointing to the last guy with the scarf.

"Hi," Feliciano said nervously. The other boys were friendly enough with their responding waves and nods and such...

"Anyways, dudes- this is my bro Ludwig, who some of you have met and hang out with at lunch with me, and this is his girlfriend Feliciano, and this is my boyfriend Arthur," Alfred concluded, then turned to the group he arrived with.

"Okay, dudes- so have a seat and get comfy because _IT'S TIME FOR __**FOOTBALL**__!_"

_(note: i am soooooo sorry about the late chapter! i had a lot of crap piled up this weekend and was up till late last night typing this! i was only able to get to a place with internet so i can post. and sorry roma wasnt in this chapter. i meant for him to be, but... you know *offers romano a tomato*)_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alfred sat in the stands next to a slightly cross and bored Arthur while shouting encouragements to his home team and eating concessions. Berwald had taken to holding Tino's hand, and Denny had been trying to make painfully obvious attempts at flirting with Lukas, who for the most part ignored it. Tim just paid his full attention to the game, while Feliks managed to convince Toris to leave their seats for a moment. Feliciano could've risked a guess, but decided against jumping to conclusions in favor of leaning his head on Ludwig's shoulder. He looked again at Tim- the guy was wearing an Academy uniform, suggesting he went to school there, but Feliciano didn't remember ever seeing him before. He decided that it was probably just a guy Alfred found in the neighborhood and befriended.

After he closed his eyes, Feliciano began hearing Alfred's hushed voice (which was a first because the American usually shouted, practically) and decided to leave them be. After all, Feliciano thought they were cute together and Arthur deserved someone who can take care of him.

"What's wrong, dude?" Alfred asked quietly, noticing the stiffness of the Brit beside him.

"This is _boring_," he complained. "I'd rather watch football..."

"This is football," Alfred said, confused. Arthur sighed.

"I meant real footba- _urg_... **_Soccer_**," Arthur said begrudgingly.

"Ohhhhh... That game is lame," Alfred said. "They don't knock each other on the ground and they're all really small. Like tiny monkeys." Arthur looked at Alfred, shocked.

"So you're calling _me_ a tiny monkey! I'm roughly the same size as most footb- soccer- players," Arthur hissed with quiet accusation. Alfred just grinned stupidly.

"Yeah, but you make it cute," Alfred commented, poking Arthur's cheek. The Englishman blushed and swatted the American's hand away.

"You idiot don't do that..."

"Do what?"

"_Tease me_- it's not funny..."

"Dude, I ain't teasing. I really do think you're like, you know- all small and compact and adorably fun sized. Like the candies my mom buys for me." Arthur snorted and looked away. Then Alfred's voice was so close to his ear he felt chills run up his spine and tickle the hair on his neck.

"Besides... You're _sweeter than chocolate_, in my opinion." Arthur stood up abruptly.

"I need to use the restroom," he muttered and walked down the bleachers as quickly and quietly he could to not disturb others in his escape. Alfred frowned as he leaned in his seat, arms extended on either side along the backs of the two seats beside him.

"Huh..."

By the time Arthur reached the bathroom he felt a bit flustered and chills and it was so exciting and embarrassing and he loved it and hated it and didn't know why he was reacting like this, it's just Alfred being an idiot. He sighed and leaned over the sink and tried to focus on controlling his breathing. He heard a fluttering noise beside him and looked in the mirror. A smile spread on his face.

"_Flying Green Mint Bunny_!" he gasped as his friend hovered near his shoulder. His father once made him see a shrink about it- the shrink had said that the reason Arthur made up these friends was because of the trauma he suffered as a very small child. Repression had supposedly made him imagine these, though he doesn't remember a single thing about what it was that had happened to make the therapist think what he did. But he didn't think they were imaginary- they just sort of appeared when they wanted.

"I don't know what to do... I mean, I like him and he's so nice and I would like to stay with him but I'm scared of letting myself fall for him, if it comes to that... I just don't want another thing like _Francis_..." The bunny nodded and flew in circles, comforting Arthur. Just as he was responding, Arthur heard the bathroom door close, and his friend was gone.

"Dude, Artie?" Arthur jumped at the voice and wiped his eyes, suddenly realizing he'd been crying.

"What?" he asked as Alfred came into view. Alfred looked at Arthur guiltily.

"I... I'm sorry, man- I didn't mean to come too strong or anything, I just..." Alfred said, rubbing his neck and standing there awkwardly.

"_It's fine_," Arthur mumbled. His face was turning a darker red and he wasn't meeting Alfred's eyes... This was embarrassing, actually. He overreacted when Alfred was being nice and he ruined it...

"Really, though- I don't want to upset you. I really do want you to be happy and carefree and not have to worry about getting hurt around every corner but I'm kinda dumb and move too fast..." Alfred babbled apologetically. Arthur pursed his lips into a straight line, keeping a blank face and trying not to smile.

"... And I realize you're like, not one to want to move quickly cuz like, Francis messed that up for everyone, but... Do you think you could open up for _me_?" Alfred asked. He looked up hopefully. Arthur was unable to hold his blank look and allowed a small smile. He held open his arms.

"Give me a _hug_, you _idiot_," he said, causing Alfred to smile and cross the bathroom. He folded the smaller blonde in his arms and pressed his face to the side of Arthur's head.

They stood there like that a moment, the drone of the game's announcer talking in the background. Slowly, as Alfred pulled away the two looked at each other. The announcer's voice got rushed and excited. Then, tentatively, as Alfred slowly leaned forward again, the Englishman tilted his face that slight amount to allow the American to catch his lips in a sweet, affectionate kiss. The crowd outside went wild, the sounds of cheering heard as the announcer called a touchdown for Alfred's school- but rather than be irked that he missed it, he pulled back from the kiss slowly, to watch Arthur's reaction through a half-lidded gaze. The Brit's face turned bright red, and he slapped a hand over his mouth with wide eyes. Alfred snickered and leaned in again.

"Oh, no you don't, wanker," Arthur said, muffled by his hand as he slapped his other hand over Alfred's mouth. Alfred reached up and took the Brit's hand and kissed it once before Arthur came up with his other hand and held Alfred's face at a distance, knocking his glasses askew on the back of the Brit's hand. Alfred smiled.

"Aw, c'mon, Artie!" he protested playfully, Arthur's hand still over his face. Arthur shook his head, still blushing.

"N-no, you bloody... _You're an idiot_!" Arthur cried halfheartedly- if anything, there was a fluttering in his stomach that sort of frightened and thrilled him, as if he were about to ride a roller coaster. Alfred just laughed and wrapped his arms around Arthur, pulling into another hug even though the other was pushing his face away.

"**No, no**- _put me down_ you bloody wanker!" he cried, squirming with his face at maximum blush. Alfred eventually got Arthur into a crushing hug and kissed his cheek, Arthur's hand over his eyes the entire time.

"Alright. I'll let you go. But will you come back to have fun watching the game?" Alfred asked, a smile on his face.

"Fine! Just- put me down!" Arthur hissed. Alfred complied, and the glasses came off his face with Arthur's hand. Arthur looked at them and half-frowned before blowing a speck of dust away. As he looked up to hand the glasses back to their owner, he received a small shock. _Alfred was **hot** without his glasses._

He was torn between running away to avoid acting on impulse, and kissing him. His mouth opened and shut, and he was unable to say anything because Alfred was just looking at him with those blue eyes and _damn_...

"What's wrong, dude?" Alfred asked with a lopsided grin. Arthur leaned forward ever so slightly-_ just one wouldn't hurt..._

The bathroom door opened and Arthur stuck the glassed on Alfred's face quickly. A thicker guy walked in, scratching the stubble on one of his chins and snorted some snot that had been dribbling on his mustache back up into his heavily balding head. He grunted and squeezed into one of the stalls.

"Let's go back to the bleachers," Arthur muttered and quickly exited the restroom, holding Alfred's wrist and dragging the American behind him. Alfred just quietly laughed.

"So what took you so long to gimme my glasses, huh? I _know_ you weren't cleaning them that _whole_ time..." Alfred grinned as he saw Arthur's ears redden.

"I was making sure they were clean," Arthur said.

"I felt your eyes boring into my skull, dude- you were checkin' me out," Alfred snickered.

"Sh-shut up," Arthur said.

"Admit it- _you think I'm hot_," Alfred said.

"'_Hot_' is a description of temperature and no, I will never admit to something like that."

"But you were _thinking_ it," Alfred sang. Arthur tried to release the other's hand.

"Aww, c'mon- I was teasing," Alfred protested and held on. He pulled Arthur to a stop.

"Don't be mad, dude... Please?" Alfred said, looking at Arthur pleadingly. Arthur huffed.

"Fine," he muttered. "But you have to get me something from the concession stand." Alfred grinned.

"Deal- I'll meet you back up in the bleachers, okay?" he asked, leaving Arthur to walk up the stadium steps back to the group. He caught a glimpse of Feliks and Toris, but it seemed to be a bit of a private thing, so he averted his eyes to the top, where their friend's were seated.

* * *

After the game, the group was walking as a whole towards the parking lot.

"Dudes, I got an idea," Alfred said, Arthur rolling his eyes behind him.

"That sounds _really_ promising," Arthur said teasingly. Alfred snorted.

"It _is_- let's go for pizza- my treat," Alfred said. Denny nodded excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan- _Lukas_~ you can give me the sausage!" he said suggestively, nudging the blank-faced platinum blonde with his elbow. Lukas looked up with a flirty, cute expression nobody thought possible of him, and fluttered his eyes.

"I could, couldn't I?" he said sweetly, diverting all of Denny's attention to him... Which was unfortunate for the taller boy because he ran right into a pole. "_Idiot_..."

Feliciano couldn't help but smile at the situation- he was trying to avoid laughing outright because it could be rude. He swiveled his head to look at Ludwig, who had an arm around his shoulder. He smiled and leaned his head against Ludwig.

He felt super lucky to have him. Alfred whooped all the way to the car, mostly excited that his team won and that a large amount of food would soon be entering his mouth. Arthur just shook his head at his boyfriend's immaturity, but smiled anyway- it was cute.

They all piled into their respective cars and headed over to the Cheeza-Pizzaria, the only real place in town where you could get giant pizzas and sit inside comfortably. Alfred took the liberty of ordering a couple of pizzas for the group, and dinner went by without a cinch. Business had been a little slow, so the group could joke as loudly as they wanted and not disturb anyone (a good thing for Alfred, Feliks, and Denny, who tended to laugh the loudest and say the most obnoxious things).

After their dinner, they got into their cars and headed their separate ways. Feliciano was the first on the drive back to be dropped off, so that he would be home before nine and avoid trouble from Mr. Edelstien. They pulled the car into Arthur's driveway, and the other three got out (Ludwig with a take out box because Alfred wanted some for when he got home). Alfred gave Arther a peck on the cheek goodnight before he and Ludwig returned to his house.

"Dude, how was the game?" Alfred asked as they walked upstairs.

"It made no sense to me," Ludwig announced. Alfred patted his back.

"Don't worry, bro- you'll learn." Matthew appeared at the top of the staircase.

"You left me here!" he complained in that wispy voice of his. He was so quiet... Alfred shrugged.

"Sorry, dude. Besides, I thought you hated football," Alfred pointed out. "You like that pucky game. You know, where they have those big sticks and hit a piece of coal or something."

"It's called _hockey_, and that black thing is a _puck_!" Matthew said defensively.

"Whatever, dude- just take a piece of pizza and go back to worshipping your moose," Alfred said, handing his brother a slice. Matthew frowned.

"I do _not_ worship moose!" Alfred ignored him and walked into his room, closing the door behind Ludwig.

"His dad was Canadian. And he was born in Canada- Mom couldn't get over the border fast enough. And since she wasn't really married then, she let Matt's dad take custody of him until they were married. By then he was already a maple baby, so ya know. He has strong nationalism for Canada, but mom says he gets his passion from her and her American-ness." Ludwig nodded, hardly able to understand whatever his friend was talking about but going along with it.

"Well- tomorrow's Saturday, so we can stay up. Whaddya wanna do 'til three?"

_(note: thank you to those who have reviewed~ you guys are what make staying up late til midnight typing worth it! love you guys, and to make up for the lack of Spamano in this story, heres some UsUk. I was planning on more Spamano, but its hard to squeeze it in. im probably going to type a spinoff or something just to fill you in on what Roma has been doing while Feli was running around with ludwig! and im already thinking sequels and this is nowhere near done... oh well! *hooHOo!*)_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ludwig was sleeping peacefully, it was around midnight, and he had been in bed for a while, now. Two figures loomed over him, both wearing a smile to varying degrees; the taller figure was grinning, the shorter a shy smile. The shorter one carefully slid into bed beside Ludwig and wished the taller a good night, the other wishing the same to the first.

* * *

The next morning, Ludwig opened his eyes to sunlight streaming in through the window. He felt weight at his side and wondered if Alfred had again unknowingly thrown a bunch of clothes... But whatever it was was heavy and on his wrist and hand. It was warm, and had an odd texture... His free hand was draped over his brow as he squinted at the ceiling. He twitched his hand enough to feel whatever it was on it- his hand was falling asleep.

"_Ah_... Umm... Luddy?" he almost had a heart attack when he recognized the voice. Unable to flee, he just looked down at the blushing Italian laying on his arm, but nowhere near as heavily as Ludwig.

"H-hey," he said. He tried to move his arm again without success- and he really needed to because his hand was un a bad spot. Feliciano, either oblivious to or outright ignoring Ludwig's attempts to remove his hand from the general area of Feliciano's rear end, just stretched up to kiss Ludwig's chin.

"Happy birthday, Ludwig~" he murmured, propping his chin on his hands, which were folded on Ludwig's chest. "So what do you wanna do? I'm yours for the day. Mr. Edelstien thinks I'm over at Sofia's house." Ludwig blinked and let this soak in... _It was already October 5?_ _Wow-_ _where has the past month gone...?_

"I don't know," Ludwig admitted, still pink in the face. "So... How long have you been here?"

"Since about midnight. Sofia brought me after Alfred called and said you were asleep- we wanted to surprise you~" Ludwig nodded.

"I see..." Feliciano smiled and cocked his head.

"Alfred said if you didn't have any plans today he'd take us bowling. Or skating. Or both~"

"That sounds fine," Ludwig allowed. He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Just... Could I move my arm please?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh!" Feliciano said, and raised enough for Ludwig to slide his arm up out from its previous location. Feliciano settled back in and Ludwig wrapped the now-freed arm (which felt like pins and needles at the moment) around Feliciano's waist.

"What do you want to do today?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano shrugged.

"I don't care," he said. "I just want you to have fun." Ludwig smiled and patted Feli's back.

"Thank you, liebe." Feliciano nodded.

"I also ought to let you know-" Feliciano started before Alfred burst in.

"Dude- my mom is making a badass cake!" he crowed. Ludwig scowled and threw his pillow.

"Don't swear in front of Feli! How many times must I _beat you_ before you understand!?" Ludwig shouted. Alfred just laughed.

"Dude, I'll _never_ understand!" he said triumphantly. Ludwig sighed and let his head fall back onto the bed behind his head.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm your friend..."

"If that never happened then we wouldn't be," Alfred stated. "Now, I'm going to take you, Feli, and Artie out for some breakfast. Then, we're just gonna kinda hang around someplace until my mom calls. Then, we are gonna head over to the bowling alley and have cake. Then presents. Then we can come home, or you could like, find someplace in case... You know... _Birthday sex._" Ludwig shot up angrily, throwing one of his boots, which sat at his bedside.

"You stupid- what the _hell_?! That- I mean, she...! **_Why?!_**" Ludwig shouted, throwing his other boot at the American, who dodged them.

"Okay, okay- _geez_! I get it..." Alfred said in surrender. Ludwig glared at Alfred.

"Okay... I'm sorry, Feliciano and Ludwig. That topic doesn't concern me. I used your lines, okay? Now please- that glare, dude. It's freaky," Alfred said, pouting, then cringing a little. Ludwig kept his eyes narrowed until he looked to Feliciano.

"I'm sorry I just shot up like that... He just-"

"I know, Luddy. It's okay," Feliciano assured him. "Alfred, why don't you go and see if Arthur needs any help? He might need some assistance hauling some of Ludwig's gifts. You know how he is..." Alfred nodded stupidly with a smile.

"You're right- my babe needs his hero! I'll be back in a few," he said and left, closing the door out of habit to keep his mom from peeking in. Ludwig looked between the door and Feliciano.

"Why would Arthur need help? He seems perfectly capable..." he said, trailing off when he saw how Feliciano was looking at him. Like he was dense or something. "Feliciano, what-?" he was saying when Feliciano interrupted.

"I was trying to get rid of him for a while- you need to calm down because he is a bit thick sometimes and it would be better if you were happy and relaxed today, right? After all- you're eighteen today." Feliciano stretched up enough to kiss Ludwig's cheek and hover there.

"Besides," he added, kissing the corner of Lud's mouth, "I wanted to tell you," he continued, gently kissing Ludwig's lips, "that..."

He was soon silenced by Ludwig closing the distance and pressing his lips into Feliciano's. The Italian immediately responded and forgot what he was about to say at the moment, pursuing the mood and wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck. Sure, he just woke up and could brush his teeth, but neither seemed to mind that. Feliciano shifted his position so he could sit more comfortably, resulting in one leg draped over Ludwig's lap. Feliciano kissed down Ludwig's jaw, allowing them to breathe some.

"Isn't this... a bit improper for you?" Ludwig asked breathlessly. Feliciano made it a point to nip his neck before looking up with a smile.

"Today isn't about boundaries. Birthday boys get what they want, remember?" Feliciano reminded him. Ludwig swallowed- this wasn't... was it? Is that where Feliciano had been taking this?

"Y-you mean...?" he asked, letting his question hang. Feliciano gave a small laugh and leaned into Ludwig's ear.

"Only if you want to~" he promised. He shivered at the feel of Feli's breath on his neck. Feli returned to making sure everywhere from Ludwig's neck to his lips got a kiss. Finally, Feliciano tired of that and returned his attention solely to Lud's lower lip. Just as Ludwig's resolve crumbled and he returned it with restrained enthusiasm, the door opened.

"So dude, he didn't have-" Alfred froze, silent at the sight of Feliciano across Lud's lap while their lips were locked. At least until after Alfred had opened the door fully.

"_WoooOOOOOH_," Alfred whooped. Ludwig gritted his teeth and carefully attempted to slide out from beneath Feliciano, who held him in place.

"Don't retaliate, please? You're supposed to be taking it easy today," Feliciano reminded him, and slid off Ludwig's lap carefully.

"Don't tease him. It's his birthday- you should act your age," Feliciano chided to the American, who shrugged.

"I'm 17. That doesn't mean I gotta act like I'm 18, you know?" Alfred stepped around and patted Ludwig's back. "'S'okay, bro. If you want I can leave you guys alone long enough to take care of any _rigid limbs_~" Ludwig turned red and swatted at Alfred angrily.

"You...!" he hissed, trying to think of an insult system that didn't call for a swear to land on Feliciano's ears. "_Get out_... And Feliciano, could you wait outside or something? I need to change clothes for the day..." Feliciano nodded and shoved the overly obnoxious Alfred from the room, leaving Ludwig to sigh and grab a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. This was going to be a long day, he could tell...

_(note: okay. i didnt mean for this chapter to be so short. so im sorry. so im going to try to make up for it next chapter. shout out to my peeps in 'Murica! [Alfred made me do that- so dont give me that look. how could you say no to that face?!])_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Feliciano and Ludwig walked down the sidewalk into town with Alfred and Arthur after Lud had dressed and the group was together.

"So dude- aren't you excited? I mean, you have all this stuff to look forward to, you know..." Alfred said excitedly. Ludwig shrugged.

"I don't really care... But this does mean that I could get my own place..." Ludwig said, mentally tacking on '_if I could afford it_...' He had been saving up for a while, but so far it still wasn't enough. Feliciano put his hands on Ludwig's shoulders with a giggle; the German had been walking ahead.

"Aww, Lud- think about it!" Feliciano said cheerfully as Ludwig stopped and bent his knees. "You could... Get someplace- and when I turned eighteen I could come stay with you," Feliciano said, jumping up onto Ludwig's back. The German looped his arms under Feliciano's legs as he stood up, to avoid letting the Italian fall. Today, Feliciano had exchanged his usual skirt out for a pair of pink jeans, purple slip-on shoes, and a turquoise t-shirt, along with Ludwig's school jacket; Lud had gotten it for one of the few activities at school he had time for and was pretty lucky to have scraped up enough to buy it. If anything, Feliciano ended up wearing it more than Ludwig, borrowing it whenever they were together. _Ludwig preferred his leather jacket, anyway._

Feliciano adjusted his bandana with one hand, which had slipped a little with his previous jump. He had to pull the long sleeves of the jacket up enough so he could use his fingers to hold Ludwig's shoulders as they walked in the chilly October air.

Ludwig nodded.

"I can see that happening," he allowed while Feliciano smiled from his spot on Ludwig's back.

"You two-" Arthur said, pointing to Ludwig and Feliciano when he and Alfred were walking where the other couple could see him.

"Are really cute together, dudes- I mean, Feli is super flat chested but she's-" Alfred said, finishing Arthur's statement until the Brit smacked him in the back of the head while Ludwig looked like the calmest to-be murderer ever as he shot Alfred a _look._

"Very cute and sweet and beautiful- Alfred is an _idiot_ who shouldn't be talking about flat chests because he's dating a boy," Arthur continued, glaring at Alfred, "_and boys don't have breasts at all_."

"But neither does-" Alfred started.

"Shut it!" Arthur hissed and clapped a hand over his dense boyfriend's mouth. "Girls get_ very_ self-conscious about their breasts, especially if they are small," Arthur hissed so that only Alfred could hear.

"_O-oh_..." Alfred said. "I get it... Feliciano, I'm sorry- what I mean was your boobs are like, fuckin' enormous and awesome," Alfred said. Feliciano looked at him with an awkward twitchy half-smile, if it could even be called a smile. Like something inside had just snapped. Ludwig looked at Alfred with a look that said '_are you fucking serious?_'. Arthur punched hard Alfred in the shoulder and glared, shaking his head. Alfred looked confused.

"What?" Ludwig just also shook his friend at his idiot friend and the group proceeded to walk.

"So where exactly are we headed?" Feliciano asked Ludwig after a moment of awkward silence, tilting his head over the German's shoulder.

"I don't know... Alfred?" Ludwig asked.

"Skating rink. It'll be loads of fun," Alfred answered happily. Ludwig turned his head enough to look Feliciano in the eye.

"That answer your question?" he asked. Feliciano nodded, then pressed his cheek to Ludwig's head.

"Sounds like fun~" Feliciano said with a smile.

"I'll bet," Ludwig allowed with a smile. As annoying as Alfred was, Feliciano was just as cute; both of them in his company simultaneously balanced stressors and remedies for the stress pretty well, and Arthur was nice to have as a type of restriction to some of Alfred's more stressing behaviors.

"You know something?" Feli asked suddenly. Ludwig gave a questioning 'hmm'. Feliciano leaned to Ludwig's ear. "_I love you_," he said quietly, just for Ludwig's ears. Lud smiled a bit wider.

"Ich liebe dich auch," he said softly. Feliciano straightened his knees straight out in front of Ludwig happily.

"_Veee..._!" he said cheerfully, then rested his head against Ludwig's as his legs relaxed. It was nice- not many people were out, and the sky had gone a bit cloudy. The only other activity they saw was someone drive by in a red convertible with the hood up, however nobody paid mind to it- they were busy making fun of each other as they entered the building with the skating rink, which had a few cars parked outside.

* * *

"Take it easy- you can hold onto me, okay? I won't let you fall," Alfred promised Arthur, who was extremely unsteady on his skates. Arthur clung to his arms, his face bright red.

"I... I don't need help," he protested. "I'm just holding you because I _want_ to!"

"Of _course_ you would..." Alfred said as Feliciano turned his attention back to Ludwig, who was steadying himself.

"You okay, Luddy?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig nodded.

"Ja, I'm just... Not used to skates..." Feliciano smiled and took Ludwig's hand.

"Just do this," he instructed, showing Ludwig how to start moving slowly. "It's easy." Ludwig sighed and followed the example. It was a bit harder than he expected, and his feet threatened to shoot out from beneath him. Feliciano kept a calm smile and slowly led Ludwig out into the rink. They passed a guy with a beanie pulled over his head and sunglasses, not knowing that he had been paying attention to the two.

"If you feel like you're going to fall, that's what's going to happen. Just focus on me and moving forward," Feliciano advised. Soon, they had reached the rink and Feliciano helped Ludwig circle it once, until he was sure his German could manage. Then he released Ludwig's hands.

"What- hold on a minute!" Ludwig said, panicking a little.

"It's okay. Just do what you had been doing," Feliciano said soothingly. Ludwig attempted to calm down and proceed the rhythm he had been using before Feli had let go. Soon, he was catching up to Feli's leisurely pace and skated alongside the Italian.

"I told you it wasn't that hard," Feliciano said with a smile and took Ludwig's hand.

"Dude, c'mon- don't be scared. I told you I wouldn't let you fall," Alfred said, looking at the Englishman clinging to his waist on shaky legs.

"D-damn it, I'm _not scared_!" Arthur protested, blushing. "I just feel weird on wheels instead of solid ground!"

The group ended up staying there for a couple hours until Alfred's phone buzzed.

"Dudes- that's Mama Dude. We gotta get going to the bowling alley," he said, standing from their table. He grabbed his drink and gave a few sucks until it made that slurpy noise that means the glass is empty. Then he set it back down. They'd been sitting to relax a little; now they all stood up and headed over to the shoe locker to change back into their shoes. After returning their rented skates, they stepped outside. Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's shoulders; which was Feliciano's way of asking to ride Ludwig's back. Which Ludwig never refused.

He lowered himself just enough for Feliciano to jump onto his back and lock his legs around Ludwig's waist, then he would loop his arms under Feli's thighs and stand up straighter again. Feliciano smiled and kissed the back of Ludwig's neck.

"Thank you," he murmured. Ludwig smiled peacefully.

"You're welcome." After walking for a few minutes, Ludwig heard Feliciano.

"Ah- Ludwig! I'm slipping!" Feliciano cried. Ludwig stopped and bent over, jumping a little to bounce Feliciano back up to the spot he should've been. Feliciano smiled and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck.

"Thank you, Luddy~" he cheered.

"Ja, ja..."the German replied humbly. Feliciano just '_ve_'d and leaned his head to Ludwig's. _He felt he could sit like this forever..._

* * *

Ludwig forced a smile while listening to the totally off-key singing of his friends and Feliciano while they all joined for '_Happy Birthday to You_'. At the end, he blew out his candles, pretended he had a wish and refused to share what it was. He couldn't think of anything particular... But if he could wish for something, it would be that he could see Feliciano without putting her through the trouble of having to sneak around.

Feliciano smiled at him, eyes sparkling. A large chunk of cake was placed in front of him. He looked at it, a bit surprised; _why such a big piece_?! He was sure to get diabetes from the 98% sugar of the frosting mixed with the sweetness of the cake itself.

"Happy Birthday, man," Alfred said, clapping him on the back and capturing his attention. Soon, he was getting birthday wishes from Arthur and Mrs. Jones while Alfred started on some unimportant topic , then Alfred's mom chattered on to Ludwig about something else and the two were talking and it was making his head spin because damn they were so loud-

"Luddy, open up," Feliciano said sweetly. Ludwig turned around to see Feliciano holding up a forkful of cake with his free hand cupped underneath is in case it fell. Ludwig blushed a bit as he took that situation in. '_Why do I do this_?' he asked himself as he opened his mouth just to humor the Italian that he called his girlfriend. Feliciano carefully stuck the fork into Ludwig's mouth and pulled it out, clean after Ludwig had taken the cake from it.

"You know I can eat, right?" Ludwig asked after swallowing. Feliciano nodded and carefully took another forkful.

"I do. I just thought this would be more fun," he said, feeding Ludwig the next bite.

"Feli, how big do you want your piece?" Mrs. Jones asked, catching Feliciano's attention. Feliciano smiled.

"I don't need one," he said politely. "I think you gave Luddy here enough for two, if I read his expression properly. But thank you anyway." Ludwig smiled shyly and looked back to Feliciano. Just before Feli have him another he just put his hand over the Italian's.

"As good as it is, it's a bit sweet. I'll eat some more later," Ludwig said. "Do you want the rest?" Feliciano nodded and grinned before taking the plate and eating the rest of the cake happily, some to Ludwig's surprise. Mrs. Jones caught everyone's attention.

"Okay~ Ludwig! Do you wanna open your presents yet? There not very many, but..." she said happily. Ludwig nodded.

"Ja, sure." She passed him one of five things. He opened that and the next two of them, which turned out to be a bunch of clothes from Mrs. Jones, Alfred, and Matthew. He opened the fourth to find that Arthur had given him a pair of new shoes.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got you a pair of shoes to go with any formal attire you may have. Or if you were ever able to take Feli on a date, you would want to look nice from head to toe, right?" Arthur asked. Ludwig smiled.

"Ja, thanks," Ludwig said. Feliciano held out the last one. Ludwig reached out to take it when an angry voice shouted across the alley.

"**_Feliciano!_**"

_(note: sorry it took so long- friend of mine sort of had a fender bender and i suddenly got a social life. but i hope you guys can forgive me for that~ love you guys! keep being awesome! *hoo HOO*)_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"C'mon, Lovi~ take it," Antonio insisted, thrusting a red plastic cup at Lovino. They had been at Francis' for the past hour, and Francis and Gilbert were not present. Antonio said they'd run to do some errands. So now they were at a swinging party; strobes, gobos, games, food and booze. Lovino consented to holding it, seeing how Antonio had been offering one all night. Toni was also already considerably drunk when his phone rang.

"_Hello-oo_?" he asked into the small flip-phone. The following chat consisted of Antonio listening and humming in acknowledgement.

"So Feli's hanging out with... Oh... Okay- yeah, no. I won't say a thing. Lips are sealed, promise... Hell yeah, party's going great... No, I'm _not_ drunk- I'm just a little tipsy... You should hurry up and come back, hombre. Girls are looking for you~" Antonio started saying. Then he was silenced. "Okay, okay... Promise. _Adios_~"

He hung up and turned to Lovino. He started laughing.

"Okay, so get this," Antonio said, cracking up. "He wants me to keep it on the DL that Feliciano..." He giggled again, and Lovino was getting anxious and irritated. _What about his brother?!_

"**_What is it_**?!" Lovino demanded, shaking the Spaniard's shoulder. Antonio laughed before leaning over to Lovino's ear.

"Feli... She's been seeing a guy... A _poor_ one, at that- and they're at the bowling alley. The one downtown~" Antonio spazzed into a fit of drunken giggles. "And Fran told me not to tell you! He said you'd freak out!" Lovino shot up. "I think you're taking this well..." Antonio murmured and leaned his head back.

"I have something I need to go do," Lovino muttered and headed out.

"Okay~ Bye, Lovi!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"Bastard, don't call me 'Lovi'!" Romano threw over his shoulder. He went by several titles; Fratello, Romano, Lovino. But he hated the two names Antonio had given him- they were embarrassing. They were _pet names_. '_Lovi_'? '**_Roma_**'? Lame.

It made him feel a bit trapped... He... would never admit it, but he _liked_ the Spaniard._ A lot_. But the thought of a relationship frightened him; that's why he didn't like hanging out with him outside of the tomato gardens. But for once, he was relieved he decided to hang out with Toni. The Tomato Bastard proved to be useful that day.

That's how Lovino and Mr. Edelstien had ended up at the bowling alley just in time to see Feliciano hand some macho bastard a blue package.

"**_Feliciano_**!" he shouted angrily, and eyes turned to Romano. He squinted at the group around his cross-dressing brother and recognized the boys- they wait outside for Feli. _Every goddamned day_. And all this time he'd actually believed that Arthur was Feli's boyfriend. He stormed over to Feliciano and harshly grabbed his arm to pull him up. At that moment, the Macho Bastard stood, too.

"Let her _go,_" he demanded.

"Who are you to tell me what the fuck I can and cannot do, _asshole_?!" Romano spat and tugged his brother away from the blonde.

"Firstly you shouldn't manhandle people like that," he said angrily, towering over the foul-tempered Italian. "Secondly, my name isn't '_asshole_'. And thirdly, you shouldn't swear in front of her."

"Well, get this through your **_fucking stupid head;_** one, my name is **_Lovino Romano Vargas_**, and this is _my twin_. Two, you two shouldn't be dating at all- Feliciano is _**waaaayyy**_ out of your league, _bastard_. Three, _fuck you_ and I'm taking Feli home. _Bastard_," Romano hissed and dragged Feliciano away, the latter starting to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, Luddy," he said, wiping his eyes with the arm Romano wasn't holding, and reaching back. Romano toted his brother from the building and roughly tossed Feliciano into the backseat of the car. He slammed the door behind Feliciano and got into the front passenger's seat with a huff. Mr. Edelstien looked at him disapprovingly.

"Don't be rough with your sister; it doesn't matter how angry you are. You do not harm her at all," Mr. Edelstien said stiffly. He turned back to Feliciano. "And _you_- sneaking around like that for the past _month_? I know now all that time you weren't with Arthur- you were seeing some _street trash_. I'm horrified and disappointed in your behavior, and thoroughly disgusted with you." The snobbish Austrian faced forward and began the drive home. The car was silent and so tense it made Feliciano feel ill. He wiped his eyes again, realizing he was still wearing Ludwig's school jacket- Mr. Edelstien would destroy it if he noticed. And on top of that, Ludwig had paid well to get this. It would basically be burning up cash that could've gone into a house or something.

And how bad he wanted to say something to defend Lud; but he was too scared. Then again, though- _what could Mr. Edelstien do_? It's not like he could beat Feli; he still thought the Italian was a girl.

As soon as they arrived at the house, Feliciano lagged behind the other two as they walked up the front steps and into the house, taking off Lud's jacked and rolling it up. Tucking it under his arm, he made a dash for his room as soon as he was inside.

"**_Feliciano Vargas_**get back here! I have a thing or two I need to tell you, missy!" Mr. Edelstien cried. Feliciano walked into his room and closed the door, then quickly stuffed the jacket under the bed. He whirled around just as Mr. Edelstien threw open the door.

"Feliciano, we need to have a good talk because apparently there is some misbehavior that needs to be fixed! No why on this green earth full of potential and wonderful boys for you to choose from- _why __**him**_? Of all people why do you choose some... Some _dirt-poor_,_ no potential, bad influential_ **_bum_**?!" Mr. Edelstien shouted. "His types are the scum of the country!" Feliciano lost his temper a little then.

"He **_does_**have potential! He is **_wonderful_**! And if _anything_ here is amiss it's not my behavior- it's _your_ arrogance! Money makes you no better than the next person in _any way_! If _anyone_ is scummy it's people who grow up privileged and not only take it for granted, but also think anyone with a dollar less is a piece of **_shit_**!" Feliciano cried. Mr. Edelstien's face contorted from his bleak irritation to anger, shock, and slight hatred as he stepped forward with a hand raised.

A smack seemed to echo through the room as Feliciano stumbled back into his bed with a hand to the side of his face. He looked up at Mr. Edelstien with pure shock, and Mr. Edelstien's face looked slightly horrified and still angry. He took the offending hand and held it before his face melted into that permanent expression of bleak disapproval.

"Like I said. _Bad influence_. Ladies don't _swear_, and I can't say I approve of your pants. I'm going to talk to Francis- you stay here. You are grounded until further notice, you are not to see this _poor boy_ you've been sneaking around with. And I better not hear another bit on this matter, _understand_?"

"Ludwig isn't a bad influence... He wouldn't let _anyone_ swear in front of me," Feliciano said stiffly. Mr. Edelstien looked back, his expression still hadn't changed. _Not like it does much, anyway._

"You picked up that word from somewhere, and I know it wasn't me or Elizabeta."

"_Romano_," Feliciano said, determined to drag his fratello down with him. "Romano says all sorts of profanities around me. 'Bastard' is his favorite. And he likes to call some people fuckers, and assholes, an-"

"Feliciano do not say another word, so help me!" Mr. Edelstien said threateningly before calming himself. "I will have a talk with Romano as well. Eliza!" he shouted as he left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was sure Edelstien was out of earshot, Feliciano got up and locked the door. Then he went into his bathroom to examine his face- he was still pretty surprised that Edelstien had slapped him. After a quick glance, he determined that the worst would be a red spot for a while; not for long, though.

He walked back into his room and picked up the phone to dial Alfred's house, and remembered- Mr. Edelstien would be calling Francis. He put it back down and reached under his bed for the jacket- maybe the way it smelled would help. After all, he couldn't see or hear or feel Ludwig, so smell was the next best thing.

He brought the school jacket to his face and inhaled softly. Ludwig's familiar smell filled his nose and he smiled before the tears started running down his cheeks as his predicament set in.

_He would never be allowed to see Ludwig. __**Again.**_

_(note: i feel terrible for writing this... dont be mad, and i promise this isnt the end! not by a long shot!)_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ludwig frowned as he and his friends waited for Feliciano Monday morning. Sure, Feli's brother had crashed and practically ruined his 18th birthday, but he hadn't heard anything from the family since Saturday. Another thing bothering him was the fact that they'd been there for a while longer than usual. Arthur tugged Ludwig's sleeve.

"Um... Ludwig, I don't think Feliciano will be joining us today..." he said quietly. "My family got a call some time this weekend that said I was no longer allowed to see Feliciano, nor was I an option anymore." Ludwig looked at Arthur curiously.

"Dude... What if she's in trouble?" Arthur shook his head.

"It sounded like her suitors had been narrowed down again. And I didn't make the cut. Not that it matters to me, but it wouldn't be good considering the fact that if they made another adjustment to the list, it just means they're getting closer to finding who Feliciano will be marrying. Mr. Edelstien has been trying to get Feliciano into a situation to be married off at about 18 since Feliciano and her brother had been placed into his family." Ludwig drew his eyebrows together.

"But..." he said and Arthur looked at him pitifuly.

"Sadly to say yo have no more choice than she does. Unless she just outright disobeys Mr. Edelstien, there's no way you'll have a chance at her again."

"In other words, dude, she can't see you anymore." Arthur hit Alfred while Ludwig looked up at the house, obviously upset. Then he just shook his head.

"Maybe we can walk together later..." he mumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets while he walked towards the school. Arthur and Alfred watched his back as they started to follow, both of them considerably concerned.

* * *

After school that day, Ludwig and Alfred met up with Arthur, but still no sign of Feliciano. So they just went home, seeing that red convertible with the hood up pass them by.

Eventually, after about a week of this, Ludwig decided to pay Feliciano a visit. He arrived at the house and bravely walked to the front door and knocked, knowing there was the red convertible in the driveway, but not caring about anything other than the fact that Feliciano lived here.

The door opened to reveal a woman- the same one Ludwig recognized from the first day he met Feliciano. '_Miss Elizabeta_,' he recalled.

"May I help you?" she asked. Ludwig nodded.

"Does Feliciano Vargas live here?" he asked. Little did he know, Feliciano had come to see who was at the front door, and heard Ludwig's voice. He listened, waiting. Eliza had to call him- she had to.

"Yes, she does. Can I ask who wants to know?" Eliza said.

"Ludwig Beilshmidt."

"Oh- regrettably, she's-"

"Right here," Feliciano said softly, walking to the door. Eliza looked back with some sympathy. She didn't like that Roderich was being hard on Feliciano, but she couldn't just disobey him.

"One minute. But that's it," Exlisa whispered as Feliciano crossed the doorstep.

"Thank you," Feliciano mumbled. Eliza closed the door behind him to give them a little privacy.

"Feli- where-?"

"You shouldn't be here. Francis will go after you. He's already threatened me with that."

"I don't care if they break every bone and I have to work the rest of my life to pay the bills for it. They can't do this; it should be your choice." Feliciano nodded.

"I know... But it's not that easy. They could take advantage of me if they wanted and I'd end up ruined and have to go. Mr. Edelstien told me that he won't let me live in the house unless I practice abstinence, so..."

"So if you sleep with anyone he'll kick you out."

"Pretty much. Then it'll just be easier for guys like... to you know..." Feliciano said, pointing back at the house and then a cutthroat motion. "It would ruin my reputation." Ludwig nodded.

"I think it's unfair," Ludwig said stiffly. "They have such a leash on you. It's borderline blackmail."

"Ludwig." Ludwig looked into Feliciano's eyes at the serious tone of the latter's voice.

"Yes?"

"I'll wait. And then I'll go to you as soon as I'm able. I can't guarantee much between now and my birthday, but I can assure you that I'm yours as far as anyone is concerned," Feliciano said, feeling his eyes threatening him. Ludwig quickly wrapped the Italian in a hug.

"Shh... I understand. Don't cry or you'll get caught," Ludwig murmured. He knew his minute was almost up, so he decided to make the most of it. He leaned down and kissed Feliciano gently but harshly; sweet yet passionate, even though passion wasn't very befitting to the German.

Ludwig pulled away and grabbed Feliciano's face between his hands and looking the Italian in the eye. Feliciano had started crying, anyway, and now flowing streams of salt water streaked his face.

"Don't let anyone touch you. If they do, and you don't like it find me; _immediately_." Feliciano nodded and held Ludwig's hands on his face.

"I promise," Feliciano said. Ludwig kissed Feliciano's forehead.

"Ti amo, Feli," Ludwig said softly. He remembered when Feliciano and he had learned each other's respective language's words for '_I love you_.'

"Ich liebe dich auch, Luddy," Feliciano said shakily. Ludwig nodded and hugged Feliciano tightly once more, Feliciano returning it with as much might as he could; Ludwig feared a second he'd never get Feli to let go. _He feared he wouldn't be able to let go, either..._

When they released each other Ludwig jumped down the steps and walked back home quickly, hearing the front door open as his feet hit the sidewalk at the roadside.

He didn't see Feliciano for an entire month after that.

* * *

Mid November, the week before Thanksgiving break, Ludwig had been walking along with Alfred to meet Arthur in the parking lot of the upper-class high school because Arthur had a little job after school on Mondays. They stood beside the blue car that belonged to their British friend when they saw Francis leading Feliciano across the lot to the red convertible, almost as if Feli had never met Ludwig, and this was normal. Feliciano wasn't acting like the animated speaker Ludwig knew the Italian was, so he decided to go talk to Feli. After all, it had been a month and the only thing he could think about was seeing Feliciano.

"..._Feliciano_!" Ludwig called. Alfred shook his head. He knew it was a bad idea for Ludwig, but he decided he'd stay out of the German's way and jump in if there was trouble. The American smiled to himself-Arthur would be proud of him for that.

"Oh, well if it isn't Lid-wig," Francis said, opening his car door and looking at the blonde approaching.

"I'm not here for _you_," Ludwig said calmly to the Frenchman. Feliciano glanced worriedly between the two and then wiped his face blank.

"What is it?" he asked Ludwig. _It would be so hard..._

"I haven't seen you in a long time... I thought-"

"Listen- Lud... I can't see you anymore. I am... being courted by Francis," Feliciano said, choosing his words carefully. He hid the pain he was feeling well enough to continue. "So I think it's best... if... we don't talk... anymore..." Feliciano forced out. He felt his heart shredding, a mutual feeling for the German.

"I don't-"

"Of course you do... I know you're smart enough to put it together," Feliciano said, his voice breaking a little. He hastily got into the car he despised, owned by a parson he could care less about, after being forced to break it off with Ludwig. Ludwig frowned and nodded.

"_I see..._" he whispered. Francis grinned at him smugly.

"I _told_ you, didn't I?" he asked. "Men with money. That's what works best." Francis got into the car. Ludwig let his head hang as the red convertible pulled out of the lot. Seeing this made Feliciano weep a little more. Francis patted his knee.

"It's okay, love. You did well- it means I won't be putting in a call to my friend."

"Know I only did it to keep you from hurting him!" Feliciano said, feeling distressed. Francis laughed.

"Hurt? Honey- Ivan has _guns_. He doesn't just _hurt_ anyone. And you know he and his step sister are being trained as assassins, don't you? It would've been good practice. But I'll be generous because you were smart." Feliciano nodded and tried to compse himself. He didn't know if calling Ivan and family to kill Ludwig was a bluff or a lie, but he refused to take the risk. It would be better to just leave and have him alive than live in a world without Ludwig.

Ludwig started out of the parking lot.

"Dude! Where are you going?!" Alfred called.

"I need a walk. I'll meet you at home," Ludwig answered without looking back. He needed an escape. _A way out_. Walking around town, he saw an answer; he could join the military. He could certainly make it. And he would be so busy he would never have time to think of the rich bastards that made his life hell along with his father, and the girl he loved. The one he knew he would always want, and never have. He walked into the building and to the desk with the applications.

_(note: story development. sad, tragic development. im soooo sorry! but its for the greater good. sort of.)_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The house was completely empty save for two blondes. Arthur's family had gone out of town for a few days for reasons that were the farthest thing from Arthur's mind while he and Alfred sat in his room, watching a movie. Alfred had come over, being bored at home with nobody but Matthew to hang out with. When Arthur had inquired where Ludwig was, it was revealed that he had gone in for another military evaluation or something of that type. Alfred had forced the Brit to sit between his legs and lean on his chest using puppy eyes and the sweet words _'I just want to hold you, dude!'_

On screen there was an emotional scene between the protagonist and the female lead when Alfred snorted.

"_Lame_," he commented, eating a handful of popcorn. Arthur sat up and turned back to look at the American who just insulted his favorite movie.

"Excuse me, but they are having a _moment_," Arthur said stiffly, "and I would like it if you wouldn't interrupt. This is one of my favorite parts."

"But I can _totally_ tell that he's faking it!"

"How would you know? You aren't that good with romance," Arthur said pointedly.

"I am too. I've managed to date you since like, the beginning of the school year. Dude, it's the end of January. That's five months, going into six." Arthur crossed his arms with a blush and leaned back into Alfred's chest.

"It's not easy to be around you, though. How I could stand it that long is mystery enough for me." Alfred laughed and leaned in to Arthur's ear while the two sat on Arthur's Union-Jack themed bed.

"It's because I'm hot," Alfred whispered. Arthur grabbed the pillow he had been holding until about fifteen minutes ago and hit Alfred in the head.

"It's because I feel sorry for you," Arthur said sarcastically. Alfred grinned, his glasses lopsided. He removed them and tilted Arthur's head back with a grin.

"I'm sexy and you know it," Alfred murmured before kissing Arthur softly. He pulled back with a teasing smile and put his glasses back on. Then he felt hands on the back of his head and neck and Arthur was pulling him back down.

"_Take them back off_," he muttered before kissing the American. Alfred removed his glasses once more and just went along with Arthur's kiss-turned-mini-make out. After Alfred tentatively slipped his tongue past Artie's lips and started lifting the smaller blonde's shirt was when Arthur pulled away and got off the bed, shaking his head. Alfred sat there a moment, trying to figure out what had made Arthur get up so abruptly. Then he remembered- the thing with Francis. And that was a bit upsetting considering that it was long over between the Brit and Frenchman.

"What's up, dude?" Alfred asked, concerned. He turned on the lamp beside the bed, flooding the room with an orange-yellow light.

"I just... I..." Arthur stuttered shyly, blushing heavily. Alfred watched his boyfriend get flustered. "_I think I love you_..." Arthur mumbled softly. Alfred leaned closer with a grin- he'd heard. He just wanted to mess with Artie a little.

"What? I didn't hear that."

"I-I said I l-love you," Arthur said a tiny bit louder, his blush getting darker. Alfred was barely able to conceal his humor.

"Still didn't catch that," he said.

"You **_wanker_**I'm not going to say it again because now you're just teasing me!" Arthur cried, hugging his arms. Alfred laughed softly and edged close to the side of the bed, extending his arms.

"I know. I'm an ass sometimes. I'm sorry," Alfred said, waiting. Arthur looked at him warily before stepping forward and allowing Alfred to hug him. "But on the upside I'm _your_ ass. And I love you, too," Alfred added more quietly. "Can I have a kiss?" Alfred pleaded. Arthur rolled his eyes and tilted his head down slightly to kiss the sitting blonde. Just as he was pulling away, Alfred pulled him back gently. Arthur didn't argue, so Alfred proceeded. And again, Arthur got away.

"Artie, is something wrong?" Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head. And he wouldn't turn around to look at Alfred- those damn eyes of his got distracting and made him do stupid things, like almost get carried away with a kiss.

Alfred crossed his arms and stood.

"Arthur, what's up? Because I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, you know that." Arthur shook his head, blushing; Alfred could not find out.

"Artie! Come one, dude- let me in your head," Alfred said, poking the Brit in the side of the face. "Tell me or I'm gonna tell Colin that we're dating. You'll_ never_ hear the end of it." Arthur shuddered at that thought and looked at the floor.

"I... feel frustrated," Arthur said softly.

"What's got you so frustrated, dude? Do I need to beat up someone?" Arthur shook his head and glared.

"You idiot not that kind!" Arthur hissed. Alfred puzzled over this a moment before a lightbulb came on in his head.

"_Sex_?" Alfred asked, incredulous. Arthur shoved him and hid his face in his hands.

"_God help me_- I don't know if I'm _ready_ for that but _bloody hell __**I feel it**_!" Arthur cried, muffled by his hands. Alfred laughed and hugged Arthur.

"God can't help you there. I can, but only if you'll let me... May I?" Alfred asked quietly. This was actually sort of exciting.

When Arthur didn't respond, Alfred kissed the side of his head down to Arthur's jaw. Arthur blushed and clutched onto Alfred's t-shirt concealed biceps, especially when Alfred nipped him in a soft spot.

When the American slid his hands under the Brit's shirt was when Arthur hesitated. As Alfred started to remove the shirt, Arthur turned his head away.

"Alfred, s-stop..." he said highly. Alfred looked at his boyfriend, vision blurred from his lack of glasses.

"What's wrong? Am I going too fast?" Arthur shook his head.

"N-no... It just feels a little... odd to... to have someone else removing my clothes," Arthur said shyly. Alfred grinned.

"If this means you'll strip for me that isn't a problem," Alfred teased. Arthur shuddered and tried to shove Alfred, the latter grabbing his wrists to prevent it. Arthur struggled against this a moment before hiding his blazing red face in Alfred's shoulder.

"Hey, Arthur- don't be mad. I was just kidding..." Alfred said. "If you aren't ready just say so."

"Why must I spell it out, you _idiot_? I already _told_ you!"

"If it makes you more comfortable to take them off I will, too," Alfred offered and took off his shirt. Arthur squeaked when this happened, and Alfred moved his hands to his pants. His head snapped up in confusion after he'd undid his belt to hear Arthur giggling.

"What?" Alfred asked and Arthur stepped forward and pinched Alfred's soft stomach between his fingers.

"You have a little pudge," the Brit giggled, and it was Alfred's turn to blush.

"Hey! At least I can take off my shirt in front of someone unlike **_some people_**," Alfred protested. "As far as I know you could have four nipples!" Arthur looked at him determinedly.

"I assure you sir, I do not!"

"How do I know? I've never seen you shirtless. So I'll assume that's the reason- you must be horribly deformed."

"I am not deformed!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"Totally are, dude."

"**_Fine_**!" Arthur hissed, roughly pulling his shirt over his head to reveal a nice, lean and flat chest and stomach. "Does this look **_deformed_** to you?" Alfred's mouth twitched.

"Yes." Arthur huffed at Alfred's response.

"How do you figure that, wanker?!" Alfred practically flung Arthur down on the bed and stood over him with a dangerous gleam in his eye. Arthur blushed heavily and looked at Alfred, slightly confused and a little annoyed.

"That level of hotness must be a _mutation_," Alfred said lowly. Arthur's mouth trembled a bit while it tried to decide whether or not to smile. Alfred kissed him again, briefly.

"I'm going to remove my pants, and you should too just in case your _thing_ is _deformed_," Alfred grinned. "But don't make fun of me," he added, seriously. He stepped back and unfastened his pants while Arthur shyly but determinedly wiggled out of his- he'd show that wanker that his body was, in fact, perfectly normal. He then remembered how this had gone over with Francis- the Frenchman had just practically tore off his clothes, and had gone at his own pace. And the more Arthur thought about it, the more he realized that Francis hadn't seemed to care what Arthur felt comfortable- it was just all about Fran.

He shook the thought from his head as he moved his hands to his underwear line- this was the moment of truth. He felt the pressure bearing down on him, and he was scared- what if Alfred made fun of him? No- he knew that probably wouldn't happen, at least not about his lower regions. His face would be the more likely target. He decided to tease Alfred to take his mind off of his own potential shortcomings.

"So Alfred, how do I know you..." Arthur trailed off as he looked back at Alfred, who had just stripped his own boxers off; and there was really nothing to make fun of there. He just left his mouth hanging open uselessly, his thumbs under the top of his underwear.

And he blushed in shame when he felt and saw himself pitch a tent. He drew his knees up and together to hide it, even covering it with his hands, still laying down. He heard Alfred laugh.

"It's okay, Artie- I'm doing it, too," he said softly. "I can help you." Arthur felt Alfred's hands on his knees as the American pried his legs open and smiled from between them.

"**_Its not fair_**!" Arthur whined quietly, hiding his face- Alfred would probably tease him otherwise.

"What isn't, babe?" Alfred asked softly as Arthur's face got hotter.

"Y-you're b-bigger than me..." He yelped in surprise when he felt a warm, moist feeling around his lower region. He had been so wrapped up in being embarrassed he hadn't noticed that Alfred had pulled his boxers down enough to expose him. He groaned at the feeling of Alfred's tongue and clutched at the American's hair until Alfred removed his mouth.

"That shouldn't matter. I think yours is cute," Alfred said and Arthur threw one arm over his eyes and his other onto the Union-Jack comforter he was laying on.

"Don't say stuff like that!" he cried and felt the fabric removed the rest of the way. After a few seconds of not hearing or feeling any hint that Alfred was there, he peeked from under his arm to see that Alfred was now leaning over him. Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's softly. Arthur slowly removed his arm from his eyes and wrapped both around Alfred's neck, not really caring that Alfred's erection was pressed against his own. He gasped when he felt something enter his backside.

"_What_-?!" Arthur cried as he felt it working on him. Alfred kissed his chin.

"I'm getting you ready," the American replied. "Relax," he added along with another finger. Arthur seemed to swell up- god it felt nice but he didn't really approve of this direction.

"_Who the_ _hell_ said**_ I_** was going to bottom?!" he demanded as Alfred flexed his hand and added a third finger.

"The guy with the bigger dick," Alfred said simply, much to Arthur's disapproval.

"That's not fair! You can't just press this on me!" Arthur cried, mentally tacking on the '_because that's what Francis did_!' Alfred looked at him gently.

"I did. And I'm _American_- that automatically makes me the one that fucks other people, right?" Alfred asked lightheartedly, hoping the joke would cheer up Arthur.

"Be that as it may I still don't think you can just announce- _ah_..." Arthur said, breaking off mid-sentence at the little jolt of pleasure that sizzled up his spine. "I... Never mind," he muttered, his face turning red as he carefully rocked back onto Alfred's hand. The American grinned and withdrew his hand, Arthur sighing in protest. Then the American reentered him with another body part and quickly made up for the absence of fingers, leaving the only complaint for Arthur to make being whether or not Alfred wasn't moving fast enough. Which was corrected as soon as the comment was made.

And while he was crying out Alfred's name he was so glad his family was out of town.

_(note: sorry i updated so late! i was going to yesterday, but i had no money so i couldnt do to McD's. the day before it rained and i cant take my laptop out in that. so yeah- heres some UsUk smut to make up for the sad parts you guys had to sit through. besides, this story is rated for a reason! *hoOOHoo!)_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Arthur opened his eyes to see sunlight reflecting from the wall in front of him. He determined it was still morning, and if he were to guess more specifically about ten to eleven. He clenched his hand in front of his face, briefly wondering why it felt like there was something sticky that had dried on it. He furrowed his brow and made a move to sit up, only to give that up when he felt a small pain in his backside. That's when he felt panic rising when he remembered; _he'd had sex last night_.

He had fear gnawing at his stomach when he patted the empty bed beside him. He had left. Arthur covered his face in his hand.

"_Damn it_! I _knew_ this was a bad idea!" he groaned. "That _wanker_..." He felt like crying.

"What about me?"

Arthur looked under his arm at the grinning blonde American standing in his doorway. His hair was wet, he was wearing only his pair of jeans, and he was holding... Arthur sat up despite the pain as Alfred crossed the room and sat on the bed beside him. Alfred smiled and set the tray on Arthur's lap.

"I hope it's alright that I used your kitchen," Alfred said apologetically as Arthur took in the sight of the eggs, bacon and toast sitting before him. He nodded and couldn't help but sniffle a little. "Hey, dude- what's wrong?"

"_You stayed_," Arthur whispered. Alfred smiled softly and stroked his face.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" he asked. Arthur shook his head.

"I don't know, I just... You weren't here when I woke up. It scared me." Alfred patted his head.

"I'm not going _anywhere_. Eat that before I do," Alfred said with a small smile. Arthur nodded and wiped his eyes. As he started eating his phone rang. Alfred got up.

"I got it. Just finish eating, okay?" Alfred picked up the phone on the bedside table.

"Sup, dude?" Alfred said chipperly. "Oh- hey, Feli. Whatcha need?"

"I need to talk to Ludwig- is he there with you? I called your house but Matthew answered and told me you were at Arthur's."

"No, man- Ludwig's at home. Probably still asleep. Matt's an _idiot_."

"I said something really mean and I need to apologize. It happened some time ago and I just now have gotten enough trust from Edelstien to use the phone unmonitored. It's horrible; I've been underfoot with strict scrutiny since _October_!"

"I remember. Lud's been kinda busy, though..."

"Can you tell him I'm sorry? Really truly am?" Feliciano pleaded into the phone.

"Sure thing, dude. Hey, is this about when you dissed him in the parking lot a while back?" Feliciano chewed on his lip and nodded.

"Yes," he replied.

"I'll tell him, no probs. So about you and what's-his-face- what's up there? Like, you see him every day. Why?"

"No choice. Edelstien is trying to keep my calendar full so I can't sneak around."

"You don't have to. I can arrange something for you, if you like," Alfred offered.

"Like what?"

"That'll be for me to know and you to find out. Oh, and guess what," Alfred added, glancing back at Arthur. The Brit noticed this and shot him a '_don't-you-dare_' glare. Alfred snickered at Feliciano's hum of curiosity and continued. "I slept with Arthur last night~"

"You **_wanker_**! What is **_wrong_**with you?!" Feliciano heard the Brit shout over the phone. He giggled when he heard Arthur gasp.

"_Damn it __**why**_?!"

"Dude, Artie- chill out. You would've told her anyway. Now stop trying to get up or you'll get food on your bed."

"Don't antagonize him, Alfred," Feliciano chided for what was probably the ten billionth time during his friendship with Alfred. Alfred snorted into the phone.

"He'll be fine. I was still there when he woke up, and that's all that matters. It was my way of letting him know that I'll try to be there _every_ time he wakes up," Alfred said. Feliciano smiled sadly.

"And you said Ludwig and I were cute," he said. Alfred laughed.

"What do you mean, _were_? You still _are_. He still loves you, even though he's pissed off about it." Feliciano felt like he might cry.

"And I still love him. I'm trying to make Mr. Edelstien trust me again and in all honesty Francis threatened to _kill_ him. I don't know if it was a bluff or if he meant it but I didn't want to risk it. I'd _never_ take that chance." Alfred frowned.

"He said **_what_**?"

"Francis said he would get one of his friends to kill Ludwig if I didn't break up with him and cut off all association whatsoever."

"... Can I kick his ass?"

"I don't care. You can if you want to. Honestly, I'd prefer it if you hospitalized him- at least then I could pretend to visit him and see Luddy."

"I pray that Mr. E-dude didn't hear you."

"He didn't. He's playing with the piano right now."

"Good... I will tell him, though."

"Thank you. But keep quiet about Fran's threat. I don't want him to know about that."

"Deal. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye, Alfred." Feliciano put the phone back down into the receiver and walked back to the painting that Ludwig had done all that time ago. He'd finished it- added two people on the hill, just like Ludwig wanted. He reached out and touched the one on the right side of the painting; _the one that looked like Ludwig._

"Feliciano?" he heard from his doorway. He rubbed his eyes to swipe away evidence that he'd been crying. He pasted on a quick smile and turned around.

"Hi, Antonio... I didn't know you were here..." Antonio frowned and closed the door.

"What's the matter, Feli?" he asked. Feliciano shook his head.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, Toni."

"C'mon, it's my job to keep an eye over you and keep you happy," Antonio said softly.

"I thought that shifted to my fratello," Feliciano said. Antonio grinned.

"There's nothing wrong with trying to help you, too. Lovi cares about you. It would make him happy to have you happy."

"... I just don't want Francis. Never did; never will. And I'm being forced to him, which makes it worse." Antonio nodded and sat down on Feliciano's bed. He patted next to him, and Feliciano slowly sat down beside him.

"Is it because there's someone else?" Toni asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes... But I'm not supposed to see him..." Feliciano said. "Francis has threatened to hurt him if I didn't back off... But then again, you're his best friend. You'll just tell him everything I'm saying."

"I won't. Right now I'm a little mad at him, actually."

"Why?"

"Because I told him to leave people alone. He always has to pester and push things until he gets his way. Maybe he's spoiled... Or perhaps he just doesn't have anything to help him see to not take beautiful things for granted. You see, I garden because seeing the tomatoes grow throughout the year with my nurturing hands helps me see that life is _beautiful_, and it takes certain conditions to help get the best of tomatoes. Sometimes they get invaded by worms and go bad. Francis just happens to be like a bad tomato. He has a bug in him; greed. Or lust. Maybe both. What I'm trying to say is he takes things around him for granted a lot. Like having you as a possible wife, and already he's not treating you nicely. Or that boy he told me about that he'd wanted help to beat up. Or all the young ladies he's broken the hearts of already, and that Kirkland boy. Then on the other hand, there's me as a comparison. I see the things I am capable of doing, and I wonder how people can't try to extend themselves to care more. I see beauty in a lot of things, Feli. You have a kind heart. Gilbert is actually fairly gentle when you can get him to trust you with the boy behind the ego. Romano looks like one of my tomatoes when he blushes. And Francis is a very good cook. There's a silver lining to _everything_. You just have to look behind the curtain. Understand?" Antonio asked, placing a hand on Feliciano's shoulder. Feliciano paused a moment to think about this.

"I don't really see how beauty helps me solve the issue of not wanting to date Francis, though..." Feliciano said. "Unless you're saying I should look at the silver lining of dating him and just go with it," he added, grimacing. Antonio chuckled.

"I might be saying that, I might not. It's all in how you interpret it. All I can say is look _behind_ the curtain, Feli," Antonio said and stood.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts- I've got to go take Romano to football practice with me- our usual goalie is out sick and I promise if I could just convince Lovi to join the team he would be an _excellen_t goalie- I'm the best kicker on the team, and he can even stop _me_!" Antonio chuckled and left the room. "See ya, Feli!" Feliciano sighed after Antonio left and stared at his feet while he picked at his burnt orange dress.

"...Look behind the curtain, huh?" Feliciano asked himself as he looked out the window to see the dark, cloudy sky that threatened rain.

_(note: wise words from Antonio- he isnt as dumb as Lovino says he is :P hows the UsUk dose? because i think i put enough of that in for a while lol)_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Feliciano suddenly snapped awake to a tapping sound at the window. It was dark out, now, and he sat up. When had he fallen asleep. He looked at the window to the south side of his room, seeing the water pattering onto them. So it had decided to rain...

The tapping got a bit more persistent, and he swiveled his head to the window on the east closest to his closet. There was someone outside. Feliciano quickly got up and rushed over to the window and threw it open to see Ludwig's face, his entire face practically screaming hope and heartbreak at the same time. His wet hair had started falling into his face as water trailed down and thoroughly soaked him.

Feliciano and Ludwig stood there a moment, studying each other's faces before Feliciano remembered something. He stepped back to allow Ludwig inside. The larger wordlessly moved to climb in and Feliciano suddenly felt a pang of need. He threw his arms around the larger teen and clung to him, tears falling freely that Ludwig was here, which meant Alfred made good on his promise, and Ludwig had forgiven him. Ludwig, only being halfway inside was thrown off balance at the move and both of them tumbled to the floor.

"**_Ach_**!" Ludwig hissed as his head hit the floor fairly hard, Feliciano safely unharmed on top of him. Feliciano's face streaked with tears and dress soaking water from Ludwig's clothes.

"You're here... You're _really here_," Feliciano sobbed quietly and pulled his face up to kiss Ludwig's cheeks and lips and just all over his face below his eyes.

"Feliciano... The door," Ludwig reminded the overly excited Italian. Feliciano wiped his eyes and nodded, climbing off the German and running to the door and locking it. Ludwig had gotten to his feet by then and waited for Feliciano to return. After latching the door the Italian walked back to his German and hugged him tightly.

"I _never_ wanted to say those things to you, Luddy. But I had to humor Francis to get Mr. Edelstien to believe me again. To trust me enough to let me free. I want to stay with you..." Ludwig turned his nose to Feliciano's hair.

"It's okay, Feliciano... It's getting close to a point where you can. Three more weeks. Just three- you'll be eighteen, remember? Then you can get away from all this. _You can come with me,_" Ludwig breathed, words rushed. Feliciano felt his heart pounding. Was it really that close now?

"Really?" he asked, turning his head up. "You would do that? Let me run away with you?"

"Of course I would. I've saved up. I've only a couple hundred short of getting a really small place I've had my eye on for a while. But I have a job tomorrow and the day after. By the weekend I'll have enough." Feliciano's eyes widened and he reached up and carefully pulled Ludwig down for a kiss. He pressed their mouths together heatedly and carefully left an opening for Ludwig to dive in if he wanted. Which he took almost immediately. Somehow Feliciano found himself with his back to the wall, and Ludwig kissing down his jaw. Then the German paused and shyly pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Feliciano panted, leaning on the wall.

"I can't make myself take advantage of you. I'm sorry," Ludwig said apologetically. Feliciano shook his head.

"That was amazing... Don't stop just yet... Please?" Feliciano pleaded. Ludwig hesitated a second and shook his head before moving back towards the Italian, who clung to the back of his shirt while the German returned to his previous task. Feliciano gasped when he felt Ludwig bite/suck on his neck.

"Is your family home?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano sighed in disappointment.

"_Yes_..." he said sadly. Ludwig stopped his mini-assault of Feliciano's neck and sighed.

"Then let's save this for another time... Fortunately since Ihad to stop I remembered something I would've forgotten otherwise," Ludwig said, giving Feliciano a small smile. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a chain. Dropping the charm to let it dangle in Feliciano's face, the Italian gasped. Ludwig pulled the German cross from inside his own shirt for Feliciano to see the two matching necklaces.

"Both of these once belonged to my mother," Ludwig said softly and fastened the chain around Feliciano's neck. "Now this one is yours, and I have its match." Feliciano admired it as it hung on his neck and lay on the outside of his clothed chest. Then he wrapped his arms around Ludwig.

"Grazie, Luddy..." Feliciano murmured into the German's drenched clothes. After standing like that for what felt like an hour, Ludwig sighed.

"I have to go," he whispered. Feliciano shook his head.

"Please stay," he pleaded. Lud sighed and patted the Italian's head.

"Okay..." Ludwig consented. "But I'm all wet." Feliciano chewed on his lip; this time when Grandpa Rome (his name was really Romeo, but the twins would just cut it short) visited, he had packed all his belongings.

"I don't have anything for you to borrow... Just wear your underwear," Feliciano suggested. Ludwig looked shocked at the proposal.

"But-!" he protested when Feliciano held a finger to his lips.

"You would be completely naked right now if my family weren't here, remember?" Ludwig blushed.

"I guess..." he allowed shyly. Feliciano smiled and walked towards his bathroom.

"I'll get you a towel for your hair," he said over his shoulder. Ludwig waited until Feli was out of sight before removing his dark grey t-shirt and jeans. He was glad for the fact that his jeans hadn't allowed moisture to soak into his boxers, so he simply stood there awkwardly and waited for Feliciano to return. Soon the Italian trotted back in quietly and threw the towel over the German's neck.

"There you go~ dry your hair and I'll be back in a minute," Feliciano said quietly and grabbed the long nightgown from the foot of his bed before returning to the bathroom. Ludwig toweled his hair out until it felt acceptable, and Feliciano returned from the bathroom dressed for bed. He took the towel from Ludwig and dropped it into his hamper before crawling onto his bed and motioning for Ludwig to join him, unable to keep his eyes from Ludwig's muscles. He hadn't seen the German shirtless before, but he had seen him in a tight shirt- and it was _nothing_ compared to the lines and firm build that graced the blonde's skin.

Ludwig slid into bed beside him, and immediately Feliciano practically glued himself to Ludwig's side.

"Ti amo, Luddy," he murmured and rested his head on the German's shoulder. Ludwig's face, being a bit pink from having to lay there half naked next to Feliciano, twisted into a cute smile.

"I love you too, Feli..."

* * *

When Ludwig opened his eyes the next morning, it was sunrise. Ludwig sighed from disappointment of having to get up, but relief that nobody was pounding on the door. He gently pressed his lips to the top of Feliciano's head and carefully slid out of bed to try and avoid waking the Italian. Then Ludwig was faced with a small problem- his clothes weren't where he left them. He scanned the room before walking into the bathroom, where they were hanging on the rod that supported the shower curtain. He grabbed them, glad to find that they were mostly dry, and pulled them on easily.

He reentered the bedroom, Feliciano still sleeping peacefully. He looked at the bedside table; he primarily focused on the notepad sitting there. He smiled to himself and hoped that none of Feliciano's housemates saw it before she did as he jotted down a small note. Then, he silently kissed Feliciano's forehead one more time before slipping out the window and returning home to prepare for work.

Not too long after Ludwig's departure (about 6 a.m.) Feliciano awakened to the disappointment of an empty bed and the sound of a fist at the door.

"Feliciano! Get up! It's 7 and you'll be late of you don't hurry, damn it! Why the hell is your door locked, anyway, you bastard!?"

"Uhm... What...?" he mumbled sleepily as Romano continued to swear at him. "Uwah! I'm sorry! Hang on!" Feliciano cried as he woke up fully and quickly jumped out of bed. He unlatched the door and opened it, having to dodge Romano's fist as it was coming down to hit the door again.

"Why is your door locked?" Lovino demanded. Feliciano gave a nervous giggle.

"I guess I forgot to unlock it after my shower," he said. "I'm sorry, fratello..." Lovino huffed and crossed his arms.

"Just hurry up and get dressed... _Bastard_," he muttered, stomping down the hall. Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief and closed his door. He walked to his closet and sifted for his uniform.

"That was close," he breathed to himself. He changed into the girl's uniform and tied his bandanna around his head. He trotted into the sitting room to find that Francis was absent. He looked around, puzzled. Miss Elizabeta peeked into the room.

"What the- Feli, it's Sunday! We have breakfast at the Beilshmidt's house today. Go change out of that uniform," Eliza said with a giggle. Feliciano blinked a moment and walked back to his room, half dazed. _So it wasn't Monday yet..._ Then he groaned in protest as the sudden realization dawned.

He was having breakfast at _Gilbert's_ house.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon, Ludwig walked up to the house he had been working at- the person who'd hired him had been asking for a more open floor plan upstairs, so the German had been laboring on removing a wall to combine two rooms. Then he had to clean it up, and start painting the room to look like the inside of some kind of party room, and install a counter-like minibar, all while the person who commissioned him watched from a folding chair, a smirk plastered on his face. Not only did he hate this person, but this was also the same man who has constantly been keeping Feliciano at his side; _Francis Bonnefoy._

The Frenchman invited him in with a bigger smirk than usual and followed him up to Ludwig's workspace. Then he took a seat, crossed his legs, and watched as Ludwig began work on the counter. After a couple of hours Francis decided he would start to talk.

"So, Ludwig- I bet _you_ haven't heard yet. I know Mr. Edelstien hasn't, but he soon will. Tomorrow, when he gets back from his recital on the other side of the country. He's been gone since Monday, and Toni's having a party that you're not invited to. Also, since Gilbert is already at Tonio's I'm the only person left to tell you seeing how before he left Edelstien hired some _drunk_ to install bars on Feli's windows while he was gone..." Francis chattered.

"Where are you going with this, Bonnefoy?" Ludwig growled while crouched on the opposite side of the counter. He was putting in a secret cabinet under the Frenchman's insistence.

"I was saying that since Feli isn't so trusted with her freedoms, Edelstien put bars on her bedroom windows Monday afternoon before he left for a piano thing. Eliza is gone, too. Romano has been with Antonio since after the household's adults left- partying, of all things- and that left Feliciano at home, and upset because she has nobody to spend time with and her '_parents_' don't trust her... So she invited me over." Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed while Francis continued. "She told me that she was so _sick_ of Edelstien controlling her every move. She told me about how he threatened to kick her out if she ever slept with someone... So she asked me to take her away from it. I tried to tell her that it wasn't right, but... she just insisted so I caved." Ludwig bit his lip and tried to focus on his job. She wouldn't have... Would she?

"She said she was hoping that if it were someone like you she'd be more likely to get kicked out, but decided that she wanted someone who was good enough to take care of her financially. And physically... I assure you she was every bit as sweet as I imagined..." Ludwig shut the secret door a bit harder than he meant to. "You know, I feel guilty that I told _you_ of all people, but it was just so amazing I couldn't just keep it inside." Ludwig tossed the tool he had been using into his box and slammed it shut, picking it up and standing.

"I'm done here," he announced, using everything he could to not lash out at Francis. The Frenchman sighed and handed over the check for Ludwig's pay.

"Shame... I was just about to get into the good details, too... Her _chatte_ was _tight_," he said with a smirk. Ludwig pursed his lips and quickly left the house. The first thing he did when he got into Alfred's back yard was throw the toolbox in the general direction of the storage shed.

"**_VERDAMMT_**!" he shouted and glared at the box. He wasn't sure what to believe... Feliciano had seemed sort of... And then what Francis said... He shook his head and picked up his box. Then he carefully put it away. He would need to relax more before deciding what to do. He looked at the setting sun and shook his head once more before going back around to the front door. He needed to change from his work clothes. He stopped at the corner of the house and looked at the house he had come from as Francis got into his car and pulled out of the driveway; headed towards Antonio's party, Ludwig assumed. Ludwig entered the American's house, head full- what should he do...?

Well aware of the fact that it was dark out, and the streetlights were on, Ludwig stormed to the front door. After careful consideration he needed answers. To questions he would rather not ask. And all of it had him a little angry.

The music from next door was loud, and colorful lights filled several windows as several cars filled the driveway, and a couple parked in the street. Ludwig brought his fist down on the front door hard, knowing Feli _had_ to have heard that.

"**_Feliciano_**!" he called. Besides- how had Francis known what he did, or was it even true? If there's something Ludwig hated more than snobs or his drunk of a father, it was being completely confused. He wanted answers. _Now_.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Feliciano sped downstairs at the knock- if it was another one of Antonio's drunk friends he was going to complain. It had happened twice now. It also could've been Romano home drunk and unable to remember where the key was. Then he recognized the voice that called, and he moved faster. _Ludwig was here!_

He threw open the door with a smile that quickly changed when he registered Ludwig's angry expression. He cowered back and Ludwig followed him inside, closing the door behind him as he began his interrogation.

"I need some answers- Francis. _What is going on there_?!" he demanded. Feliciano trembled.

"C-can we discuss this somewhere else? I d-don't know when Romano will be home," Feliciano asked.

"Lead away. But when we get there I want some answers," Ludwig growled. Feliciano nodded and headed towards his own room- the only place he felt safe from the wrong ears. He stood beside the door and let Ludwig through and closed it behind the angry German. He left it unlatched in case he needed to flee unexpectedly. He turned around to see Ludwig standing behind him, clearly upset but trying to control it a bit better than previously.

"Can we sit?" Feliciano pleaded. Ludwig sighed and sat down on the side of the bed stiffly. Feliciano carefully sat beside him nearest to his night table. Ludwig turned and frowned.

"Tell me **_now_**- what exactly is going on with you and Francis?" Ludwig asked.

"I haven't seen Francis in two days! What are you talking about?" Feliciano said, shocked.

"How can that... I mean, he... He said you _made love to him_, Feli. He told me how... Forgive me for saying but- how 't-tight' your um..." Ludwig said, trailing off and blushing. Feliciano laughed.

"Is that all?" he asked. Ludwig blinked in surprise, then his face twisted into anger.

"So you admit it?" he demanded. Feliciano shook his head.

"No. Haven't seen him for two days, remember? Besides- I would _never_. At least not with Francis, or any of his friends."

"Then how could he...?"

"There's two good reasons that his lie isn't anywhere near truth. One being that he has probably already taken a few virginities, so it would be _easy_ to apply the typical sensation to another person," Feliciano explained, standing up. He moved to latch the door, seeing how Ludwig was calmed and Feliciano wouldn't want Romano in here. Especially if he was drunk, which he probably was seeing how he had been at Antonio's party. And he had spent the previous night to help set up for it. Ludwig watched Feliciano do this, puzzled.

"... So what's the other reason?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano smiled at him widely.

"I don't think that's important right now," he told the blonde before sitting down again. "I _can_ tell you, however, that Francis has little to no credibility when speaking to you. You shouldn't believe a word he says because he's just out to tear you down... And you shouldn't believe it ever when he says something contradictory to what I tell you. And I said that as far as you're concerned, I'm yours. I do love you, Luddy." Ludwig nodded and turned his eyes to look at Feliciano. Feliciano smiled a soft smile and moved to kiss Ludwig's cheek. Ludwig closed his eyes at the lingering kiss and turned his head slowly to meet it with his own lips. Feliciano went along with it and felt the pressure Ludwig's lips held, and matched it. The world seemed to melt away and nothing existed except Ludwig and Feliciano.

The kiss they shared there became deeper and more passionate. Feliciano's arms wrapped around Ludwig's neck tightly as he lost his personal containment and allowed his tongue to caress Ludwig's lip. Ludwig inhaled sharply and his own sense of control seemed to be slipping his mind when his tongue decided to make a dive into Feliciano's mouth. Feliciano grabbed at the back of Ludwig's shirt in an attempt to pull him closer and kiss more deeply.

Ludwig leaned into the willing Italian and forced them horizontally. Feliciano's left leg drew up, his foot raking the blankets as his thigh met Ludwig's side, his other leg dangling off the bed. He knew in that moment he wanted nothing more than to have Ludwig take him and do everything the blonde could possibly think of doing to him. Ludwig kissed the side of Feliciano's mouth and moved down the Italian's jaw and neck.

Feliciano felt a wave of excitement as Ludwig's hand inched from his knee up his thigh to his hip. He felt his undergarment slowly being tugged from its spot when a small thought crossed his mind- _what if Ludwig found out...?!_

His breathing quickened and he felt panic rising as his underwear came down...

"Ludwig, stop," he gasped, and the blonde hesitated. He looked up at his girlfriend, still completely oblivious that it was really his _boy_friend.

"You don't need to be scared, liebe. I'll be good to you," Ludwig promised with a soft, comforting smile. Feliciano shoved him off, forgetting that Ludwig still had a grip on his undergarment and the small article slid down his legs to his knees before Ludwig could untangle his fingers from it and withdraw his hand. Feliciano sat up and looked down, his skirt having covered everything the entire time.

Feliciano trembled with tears in his eyes as he clutched his skirt down with one hand and gripped Ludwig's shirt in the other.

"I-I know th-that," Feliciano said, his voice trembling. "A-and I trust you... But I..." Feliciano hesitated, not sure how to continue. Ludwig would hate him forever. He would never want to speak to Feliciano again. "_I'm not what you think_..."

Ludwig blinked in confusion. Then his face took on an empathetic look.

"Feli, I would never think any less of you whether or not you decide to sleep with me. I will always love you," Ludwig promised, untangling Feliciano's hand from his shirt and holding it between his own. This was too much for Feliciano. The tears spilled over and his shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

"No... I mean... I... I...m... _not a girl_..." he said the last part so quietly Ludwig couldn't hear him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not a girl at all...! I'm a lying, scumbag sissy of a boy!" Feliciano cried and jerked his hand away from Ludwig and began to cry. "When I was very young my mother dressed me and Lovino as girls because she didn't want sons and I liked it so I kept doing it after they died! I-I w-wanted t-to tell you sooner b-but I was afraid that you'd h-hate me! I don't want you to hate me... Because I love you!" Ludwig sat there I'm stunned silence. He couldn't think of a way to convey his feelings- maybe a bit of anger. Sadness. Supreme shock. Other mixed and jumbled up crap.

After a moment that seemed like an eternity, Ludwig's thought process picked up again. '_It's been too long- I didn't speak fast enough! What should I say_?!' was the first thing to cross his mind. Meanwhile, Feliciano kept trying to wipe away the seemingly endless fall of tears. That split all those months ago came back; if Ludwig and him had broken off for that long over something Francis had forced onto them why wouldn't Ludwig just dump him here and now with no regrets? After all, their entire relationship was based on a_ lie_...

Suddenly, he felt a soft feeling at the fingertips of the hand that had been clutching his skirt- when did it stop gripping the fabric? He glanced up, large beads of saltwater streaking his cheeks as he watched Ludwig kiss every finger on his hand.

"L-Ludwig...?"

"Feliciano... I don't _care_ what you are on the outside. I fell in love with a kind, generous, sweet, beautiful person. And that cute face I would see smiling and those beautiful amber eyes are still the same ones I have always seen and will always like to see. Whatever it is under that skirt of yours makes no difference to what I've seen so far- I've already decided that as long as I can keep what I already know, anything I have yet to explore will never turn my opinion on the fact that I _still_ love you, and always will." Feliciano's eyes spilled over worse than they have been as he looked into the earnest, icy blue eyes that belonged to Ludwig. He threw his arms around the German's neck.

"Luddy...!" he sobbed. Ludwig pulled Feliciano closer to him and buried his face in the Italian's neck... Feliciano still smelled the same as always. What was the difference? And he was relieved. Internally he was laughing. '_Francis... It was a complete lie! How could Feliciano's... lady parts... be "tight" if he didn't even have any_?' In a way he sort of expected something like this... Not necessarily this, but he knew there was something big to Feliciano Vargas- something he couldn't put his finger on until it was staring him in the face with tears in its eyes.

He softly and affectionately placed a kiss on Feli's neck.

"D-did you really mean all that?" Feliciano asked as he slowly released Ludwig, concern in his eyes. Ludwig smiled softly.

"Of course I did..." he kissed Feliciano's nose. Then his cheek. Then his bottom lip, to which Feliciano responded with a heavy blush along with the flushed face from crying, and a gasp. Ludwig pressed his lips to Feliciano's again, and Feliciano felt more relaxed than ever. Because unlike those other times, he was being completely honest and had nothing to fear. Ludwig still loved and wanted him.

Ludwig pulled away and tugged his shirt over his head and kicked of his boots. Then he returned to kissing Feliciano heatedly. He unfastened the first few buttons of Feli's dress and let it fall down the shoulders of the Italian.

When Ludwig removed the undergarment the rest of the way and had his fingers between Feli and Ludwig's kiss, Feliciano didn't complain. He didn't fret when Ludwig removed said fingers from their mouths. He didn't protest when Ludwig gently entered him with one of those fingers. If anything, he welcomed it. Ludwig worked with one until movement became easy, so he put a second into play. He kissed down Feliciano's jaw sweetly, free hand rubbing at Feliciano's thigh. Feli just had one last worry on his mind that bubbled up.

"Ludwig... Are you going to look at me any different?" he asked, voice quavering from nervousness and the amazing feeling of Ludwig's third finger. Lud, on the other hand paused his kisses and kept his eyes closed while his free hand stopped its massaging of Feli's thigh. After a short moment's hesitation he removed the fingers and raised his head to Feliciano's ear.

"Feli- if you still want to be a girl, then I will proceed," Ludwig said huskily, "to treat you like one." As he said the last part, he carefully but swiftly thrust himself into Feliciano, causing the copper-haired Italian to moan as his legs drew up to squeeze Ludwig's sides in surprise and ecstasy- whatever Ludwig had hit in there was dead on, and made Feliciano see stars immediately.

"Oh~" was his only response along with a small hiss from the slight pain at the entrance?Ludwig waited for Feliciano to relax and tell him it was okay to continue, barely able to control himself enough to not push again- that first stab was amazing.

"D-do it again..." Feliciano begged a moment after calming himself enough to push back onto Ludwig slightly. Ludwig pulled back carefully and then pushed forward again, feeling Feliciano's hands clutching at the back of his neck and his back. Feliciano moaned and pushed back onto the German as he was coming up for another thrust.

"F-faster," Feliciano pleaded softly, and Ludwig was more than happy to comply. He brought himself up quicker each time, hearing and enjoying the sounds of Feliciano moaning, sighing and speaking a little Italian, which Ludwig didn't understand but knew it had to be _something_ because of the erotic tone of voice.

It got to the point where he was practically ramming himself into Feliciano's backside, the latter moaning loudly and hissing his name erotically.

"Oh, _mio dio_! Ah- Ludwig, I-I...I...~" Feliciano said, clawing desperately at the German's back and keeping his legs spread on either side of the thrusting blonde. Feliciano could feel it- this tight, fluttery sensation in his stomach as he neared release. Every time Ludwig rammed into him he felt those sparks shoot through his lower body and make him cry out. He repeated the blonde's name over and over desperately, feeling and knowing it was all 100% Ludwig and maybe 1% percent releasing of sexual tension that made him feel so good. Feliciano's nails dug into Ludwig's back and he raked his hands down. His fists hit the pillow at the sides of his head as they tightened with the buildup of imminent orgasm. Ludwig wrapped his hands around Feliciano's and jabbed his hips in for another thrust, his blonde hair falling into his eyes and onto his sweaty forehead. Ludwig's hands tightened around Feliciano's balled up fists as he thrust harder and faster, feeling himself nearing release while he felt a warm liquid smear slowly on his stomach with each thrust and knowing that it was Feliciano releasing and unable to hold himself anymore. Without a shred of self consciousness and dignity, Feliciano cried out loudly one last time Ludwig's name as he felt the larger teen's seed spill within him.

Ludwig's head dropped as he pulled out, and his grip on Feliciano's hands immediately slackened as every muscle in his body relaxed from the clenching of orgasm and he virtually collapsed on Feliciano. Both were breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath, unsure how to proceed. Should someone say something? Should they stay quiet? _Do they need to try to walk?_

That question was answered when they heard the front door of the house shut.

_(note: yay GerIta sex! finally, right? i know- lot of lemons in this story. but thats why its rated M, and thats why i know you love it because you __**kept reading**__ after UsUk. guilty pleasures... i love them :P)_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Antonio sighed and shifted Romano's body to better keep the Italian on his feet. The two of them had been tottering that fine edge between friendship and a relationship for so long, Antonio had sort of just backed down to stay Lovi's friend because Roma didn't seem to want to go anywhere. So now here he was helping his really hot drunk best friend walk.

"Nnnooooo... Tooonnii, take me back, you bastard," Romano muttered.

"No... I think you've had plenty to drink..." Antonio shifted and headed towards Romano's room in the big, seemingly empty house. They almost reached Lovino's room when the Italian stumbled and Antonio's back slammed into the wall Romano's doorway.

"_Ow_- Lovi, be careful," Antonio protested. Lovino clung to his shirt for balance and glared up at him drunkenly.

"_Shut the fuck up,_" he muttered and pressed his lips to Antonio's. The Spaniard's eyes widened as Romano forced his tongue through, and though the Italian was thoroughly drunk he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Romano turned and dragged Antonio into his room and kicked the door shut. Antonio hesitated in returning the kiss; Lovi was _drunk_. If he took advantage of the situation, he will either be _very_ pissed off, or it'll be fine. Romano broke off and kissed the underside of Antonio's jaw and moved to suck at the Spaniard's neck.

"L-Lovi? I don't know if you-" Antonio started when Lovino shoved him back onto the bed against the far wall to the north.

"Stay there, damn it," Romano hissed and tugged his shirt off. Antonio started breathing heavily- how could he stop this, and even if he knew did he really _want_ _to_? Romano dropped his pants, leaving Antonio a perfect view of places on the Italian where the sun doesn't shine. Lovino grinned when he noticed the growing bulge on his Spanish friend's pants. He climbed on top of the Spaniard and kissed him again. When his friend was still unresponsive he pulled back and glared into his eyes.

"Fucking kiss me back, _god damn it_!" he hissed and returned his attention to Antonio's mouth, which this time began to respond, hesitantly at first but then got more involved. While their tongues tangled, Antonio's hips lifted ever-so-lightly to brush Romano's backside. Said Italian sat up abruptly and tore open the front of Antonio's shirt, popping off several buttons in the process. Growling like an animal he leaned down and kissed down Antonio's neck to his shoulder blades, then moved to his chest and stomach, pausing every now and again to bite or suck a spot along the way. Romano stuck his fingers in his mouth and unfastened Antonio's pants one-handed, which was incredible to Antonio how that was accomplished seeing how much Lovino had had to drink.

"_Take them off_," Lovino ordered around the digits in his mouth. Antonio nodded and slid out of the confinements of his dark brown dress pants. Roma perched between his lega and leaned over Antonio's hips while removing the fingers from his mouth. He replaced his fingers with Antonio's cock. The Spaniard shivered in pleasure and groaned as he watched the Italian move his moistened hand to his own backside.

"L-Lovi... I think maybe we should think about this... a little more. Y-you're drunk, and I can see that- _ahhh_..." Antonio moaned as Lovino pressed his tongue into Antonio's slit. Then he released Antonio from his mouth.

"I said shut it," Lovino warned before returning to his blowjob. Antonio groaned- part of him wondered why he hadn't thought before to get Roma drunk. The other part, the guilty side, wondered why he was allowing the obviously intoxicated Italian to make what may be the biggest mistake of his life. After all, Antonio knew for a fact that Lovino had never slept with anyone before, whereas the Spaniard had slept with a girl or two before...

Suddenly he realized Lovino had stopped sucking him over. He blinked at the ceiling and turned his eyes down just in time to watch Lovino ease himself down on Antonio. Both of them groaned in unison at the penetration. Antonio just barely managed to catch himself in time to avoid bucking upwards and just pounding into Lovino. The latter just rocked his hips and Antonio groaned and chewed on his lip. _This was amazing..._

Lovino grabbed hold of himself and started jerking while he moved. Antonio couldn't hold off anymore- he grabbed Roma's arms and flipped them around, the surprise and joy on the Italian's face prominent as he grinned drunkenly.

"Yes! Dio- _sì me cazzo_, Antonio!" Romano cried. Antonio had no idea what some of those words were, but he got the gist of it. And he certainly gave Lovino a good 'cazzo'.

By that time, Ludwig and Feliciano were sitting in the back yard of Feliciano's lot, both dressed and Feliciano had required some assistance to get there.

"... Lovino is loud, isn't he?" Feliciano asked nervously. Ludwig shrugged.

"He's no louder than you. He's speaking more Italian, but I feel like his is more vulgar..." Ludwig allowed.

"Do you think he'll be okay with it in the morning?" Ludwig nodded and pushed his sweat-soaked bangs back onto his forehead. After a long time, he spoke again. "Do you want to go back inside? I should think you'd want to clean up and get to bed soon since it's a school night..."

"Yeah... Help me?" Feliciano pleaded, reaching up for Ludwig. The German bent down and helped up the Italian. Ludwig helped Feliciano inside and into the shower.

"Do you think you'll be okay on your own?" Ludwig asked through the door.

"Sì," Feliciano called.

"Okay... Goodnight, Feli. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow after school; no protesting."

"Okay! I love you, too, Luddy~ Goodnight," Feliciano called happily. Smiling, Ludwig left the room. He closed the door behind him and was just about to walk down the hall when he saw Lovino's door open. In the hall stepped a man with curly dark brown hair and emerald eyes. This man saw Ludwig and recognized him.

"Hola..." he whispered as Ludwig slowly crept down the hall towards him. "So... What are you doing here, amigo?"

"Um..." Ludwig hesitated as the Spaniard with the open shirt fell into step beside him.

"Oh... I know what you were doing~ the Vargas down the hall?" Antonio asked, elbowing the German in the side. Ludwig blushed and couldn't think of a response.

"I..."

"Don't worry about it~ Feli explained the situation with Fran. Not a peep from me," the Spaniard swore and pretended to lock his lips. "I just pray Lovi doesn't kill me tomorrow... That is, _if he can even stand_," Antonio added with a chuckle. Ludwig nodded.

"I may have been a little rough with him... You shouldn't really ram into them first time- it makes them sore as hell in the morning,"Antonio chattered as the two stepped outside the front door. Ludwig felt a pang of guilt; he knew he had to have been too rough.

"Anyway, good to see you again, man- what was your name? Never caught it," Antonio said, offering his hand as they stood outside the front door.

"Ludwig," the blonde answered, taking it. They shook once.

"Nice to meet you, Ludwig. My name's Antonio, but you can call me 'Toni'," the Spaniard said. "Catch you later," he added, trotting back towards his house party. Ludwig nodded and started back toward Alfred's house. He couldn't stop the smile on his face while he walked home, especially considering that once he had this check cashed, he could get his apartment, and have Feliciano move in within a matter of weeks.

He was set.

_(note: yay, spamano! drunken hookups are my favorite way to get those two together~ yaayy lemons! yayy reviews! boo delays!)_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Romano opened his eyes the next morning, his temples pounding like he had people hammering at his brain and his mouth was drier than Hell. He felt nauseated and couldn't remember anything after his fourth cup of whatever the hell was being served at Antonio's party. He tried to recall the events that happened, only getting small bits of dancing, and seeing Toni's face when he tumbled back into some guy. He looked around his room, trying to remember how he even got here. He put a hand over his eyes when he felt his stomach lurch. He tried to get up but a sharp pain shot up his back and he was only able to lean over the side of his bed when he vomited.

"_Son of a bitch_!" he cried at the pain in his back from sitting up and the sight of puke on the floor and he felt sick again... He forced himself to stand despite the pain and headed into his own bathroom as fast as possible and dropped to the floor to empty his stomach into the toilet.

"Romano, are you alright?" he heard Eliza call from his door.

"**No!** I'm fucking sick and barfing my guts out _DO I SOUND ALRIGHT TO YOU_?!"Romano screamed before heaving again. Eliza let herself in and sighed at the sight of the mess on the floor. She looked into the bathroom at the sight of Romano and she left briefly, returning with a blanket and draping it over his shoulders. She started the shower.

"You can stay home today... Do you know why you feel bad?"

"I was up late chasing Antonio's friends from the yard, and I may have eaten some bad food for dinner," Romano said. He had thought up the lie before he'd gone to Antonio's- he was surprised he even remembered it. Eliza nodded and stood up.

"Well, just take a shower and I'll clean up the mess in the bedroom," she said and left. Romano, whose nausea had passed stood up and washed his hands then wiped his mouth off on the hand towel by the sink. He dropped the blanket on the floor and moved to take off his clothes when he came to the realization that he didn't have any. He blinked in confusion at this before he felt something warm making its way down his thigh. His hand trembling, he reached back and swiped his fingers through the substance and examined it on his fingers in horror. His clean hand flew over his mouth as he stood in horrified, angry silence, unable to speak.

"CHE CAZZO CAZZO SANTO-?! DIO DANNAZIONE, COSA...!?" Romano shouted. What in the fucking hell did he do last night?! He sank down onto the toilet seat and put his head in his hands. He wracked his brain for an answer, searching every bit of memory he could... He remembered the feeling of lips on his, he felt himself preparing for release, and someone giving it to him from behind while he-

"_No_," he breathed, his head shooting up. "No... No, no, no no _nonononononono__**nNO**_!" he said, voice raising in shock and denial. "**_NO,_** _GODDAMN IT_! _**FUCK**_!" he cried and dropped his head back into his hands.

"Lovino, I heard that- watch your mouth before Roderich catches you!" Eliza called through the bathroom door, which had been closed upon her departure earlier. He shook with fury, and embarrassment. He was angry because not only did he _let_ Antonio fuck him, but he had _thrown himself_ at the Spaniard and he couldn't get that bastard's voice out of his head, especially the phrases he murmured while he had _climaxed_...

Lovino growled and climbed into the shower to wash that bastard's touch off... Then he sighed- part of him was mostly upset that he couldn't remember it clearly, and that he would've preferred it if he had- then Antonio might've stayed after putting him to sleep, or _something_. He cleaned himself thoroughly and got out of the shower. _Maybe... He could make this work somehow..._ He shook his head- it couldn't. After that stunt last night Toni will probably just see him as some drunken whore.

He wrapped the towel around his waist when he heard an enraged cry from Feliciano's room.

"**_Waaaahhtt_**?!"

Romano hurried towards Feliciano's room, clutching the towel. When he got to the doorway he stopped to see his brother sitting there on his bed with tears in his eyes, still wearing a dress and looking at whatever was clutched in Roderich's hand.

"I-I said th-that it's a jacket," Feliciano said, trembling.

"I can see that, Feliciano- I want to know exactly who this 'Ludwig' is! Is it the same one that was causing problems earlier?!" Feliciano remained silent and looked down, evidence enough that Mr. Edelstien's accusations were true. Romano felt rage trembling up his spine- that slimeball was still seeing his brother?!

"So tell me- how did this jacket from that lower-class trash hole of a school get here, hmm?! Because that's something I'd like to know!"

"I've had it since you came for me at the bowling alley in October. I'd been wearing it and hadn't been able to return it..."

"You aren't going to school today until I know everything I need to know, Missy! Now- explain how I find this here _several months_ after you and this boy are supposedly over?! I should think you would've thrown it out after that!"

"It's because I broke up with him against my will," Feliciano muttered. Romano was thinking of some way to just shout at his brother because he was just so fucking angry about so many things and Feliciano was totally not helping!

"_Excuse me_?" Roderich said angrily.

"I didn't _want_ to do it! I _never_ wanted to do it! It was you and Francis and every one of you stuck up people that pushed me to it! You people are pushing me to a lot of things, like losing my head when I get mad!" Feliciano cried, tears streaming down his face as he attempted to get up, but the sudden movement must've done something because he winced slightly. Romano's eyes narrowed, as did Mr. Edelstien's.

"What's wrong with you, Feliciano?" Roderich questioned.

"Menstrual cramps! I'm all hormonal!" Feliciano shouted, waving his arms around. Mr. Edelstien cleared his throat.

"Back to the issue at hand," Roderich said, embarrassed. Romano decided to step in.

"I thought that was over a week or two ago, Feli," Romano said, eyes narrowed while he tried to pull the truth out; he could tell that was a lie, and he had some unsettling suspicions.

"Romano...? _Ah!_ Child, _put some clothes on_!"

"Hold on- answer me, Feli!" Romano hissed. Feliciano trembled nervously. "I remember you told me it was a week or two back. Now- _what is wrong with your hips_?" Feliciano's eyes widened in fear.

"_CAZZO_! Answer me!" Romano shouted.

"They just _hurt_! That's _all_!" Feliciano cried.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for that, but right now to the subject of this _disgusting_ trash of a boy-" Mr. Edelstien started when Feliciano's temper flared again.

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT! I SWEAR TO GOT WHEN I MOVE OUT IN THREE WEEKS I WILL BE _SO_ GLAD I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS ANYMORE!" Mr. Edelstien and Lovino looked shocked at this outburst when their faces turned to varying shades of anger.

"What do you mean, '_in three weeks_'?" they demanded in unison.

"Where else do you have to go?" Edelstien asked.

"Who the _fuck_ gave you the idea of _moving out_?!" Romano screeched. Feliciano trembled, collapsing under the pressure.

"HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING THIS _SCUMBAG_ AGAIN?!" Roderich roared, and Feliciano lost it.

"I SAID ENOUGH! YES, I HAVE BEEN SEEING HIM AGAIN, YES, WHEN I'M EIGHTEEN I AM GOING TO MOVE OUT AND LIVE WITH LUDWIG BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND IT HERE! AND I _LOVE_ HIM, BUT BOTH OF YOU ARE SO THICK HEADED YOU CAN'T SEE IT BECAUSE ALL _YOU_ CARE ABOUT IS A PIANO AND _YOU_ DON'T KNOW HOW TO COPE WITH YOUR FEELINGS FOR ANTONIO!" Feliciano shouted, standing up and pointing at Roderich and then to Romano, who flushed bright red with anger and embarrassment, especially when Mr. Edelstien looked at him with a peculiar, slightly disgusted expression.

"YOU _BASTARD_ I'LL **_KILL_**YOU!" Romano screamed and lurched forward, forgetting to hold his towel and the pounding in his head was so bad it was almost unbearable but he was so enraged and focused he didn't stop shouting swears until he realized he was being held back. He went limp and glared so much hate at his brother it was surprising that Feliciano hadn't been turned to vapor.

"That was _extremely_ disrespectful, young lady!" Mr. Edelstien shouted, handing Romano's towel back to him, the latter wrapping it around himself, not taking his eyes and hateful glare from his brother.

"Why should I respect you if you have no respect for _my_ decisions?!" Feliciano cried.

"Because you are still a _child_!" Mr. Edelstien said tensely.

"I AM ALMOST EIGHTEEN! I AM NO MORE A CHILD THAN FRANCIS- HELL, HE'S ALMOST TWENTY!"

"Do _not_ swear in this house! You are still respectable in _some_ senses!"

"WHAT SENSES?! ACCORDING TO YOU I HAVE HORRID BEHAVIOR PROBLEMS AND THE ONLY GOOD QUALITY IS THAT I'M STILL A PRETTY VIRGIN! WELL, NEWS FLASH _MR_. EDELSTIEN- LUDWIG WAS HERE LAST NIGHT AND I _FUCKED_ HIM! THATS RIGHT- I HAD SEX WITH TRASH!" Feliciano shouted, stunning the Austrian. "AND IT WAS DAMN AMAZING! AND IT WAS _RIGHT HERE_ ON THIS VERY BED! I BET I STILL HAVE SOME SEMEN IN ME! _ISN'T THAT NICE_?!" Feliciano's stance slackened and he panted, feeling a bit lighter now that that was in the air. Then he felt himself starting to cry- this isn't who he was. He was throwing a tantrum to put Romano to shame. Romano shook angrily- so that bastard and Feli...?!

He was just lunging forward again when he saw Mr. Edelstein slap Feliciano. Really hard. That seemed to snap something inside.

"I don't know what to do with you anymo-" Mr. Edelstien was saying when Lovino tackled him.

"Son of a _bitch_! YOU DON'T TOUCH MY TWIN LIKE THAT- **_EVER_**!" Romano cried and punched him. Soon Eliza was using amazing strength to heave Romano off of Mr. Edelstien's chest.

"Lovino **_STOP_**!" she screamed. Romano slackened and stood up, not bothering to pick up his towel before going to examine his brother's face. He looked closely, glaring at the blazing red spot on the side of Feliciano's face. Tears were streaming as Feli cried, and Romano reached a hand out and lightly touched Feli's cheek where it was red. When Feliciano flinched from pain, Romano pulled him into a hug.

"Roderich, are you alright?" Eliza questioned as the man of the house stood.

"So this is what your parents- your _respectable_ _parents_- ended up with? A whore and a foul-mouthed punk?" Mr. Edelstien asked. Romano whirled around.

"_Fuck you_- you raised us into this! And Feliciano isn't a whore- as fucked up as hi-_her_ choices are, she chose someone who I'm sure is kinder than that French asshole. And I'm not some foul-mouthed punk! Only thing foul about my mouth is the taste when I see your shit head!" Romano spat bitterly.

"At least Francis has a _future_, unlike you two- _she's_ ruined for _anyone_, and you; how could someone _love_ you?"

"For your information, _asshole_, I have plenty of people who love me- my grandpa, my twin, and my neighbor!"

"Antonio? Please- he is a-"

"Respectable gentleman?!" Lovino asked, voice rising. "Say that when you remember that he threw a party last night."

"That's a harmless thing-"

"No it's not- he had booze and people fucking each other like crazy because his mama went out of town for three weeks!"

"How do you know this?"

"FUCKTARD I WAS _THERE_! I'M SICK BECAUSE I HAVE A HANGOVER, AND SORE BECAUSE I LET THAT SPAINISH BASTARD FUCK ME IN THE ASS, TOO, SO I GUESS YOU HAVE TWIN WHORES. _**WAY TO GO**_," Lovino shouted, face turning red with anger and embarrassment while he held his brother. Mr. Edelstien looked at the twins a moment and shook his head. Then he left the room. Eliza hesitated, but followed, closing the door behind him.

Feliciano trembled while sobs shook his body.

"Are they gonna kick us out?" he cried quietly, looking to his fratello. Romano's arms tightened around his cross-dressing brother and he propped his chin on Feliciano's head.

"I don't know, fratellino._ I don't know..._"

_(note: feli is getting tired of your shit, roderich. so now what? oh right- i type the next chapter and send you on your way! veee~)_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"R-Romano, why-" Feliciano started to ask when Romano threw another pair of pants and a shirt at him

"Shut up and do what I told you. That potato fucker of yours- does he have a place to stay?"

"He was going to get it this afternoon. He was going to after bringing me home-"

"He won't be. Stop talking so much," Romano chided, grabbing another outfit and throwing it back. "Change out of your nightclothes." Feliciano nodded and pulled the dress over his head and took one of the outfits Romano had thrown back from his drawers. This was the first time in his life he dressed like a boy, as far as he knew. And it was a little weird. He slipped on Ludwig's school jacket, the only comfort he really had at this point besides the mild calm his brother had, which was a bit unusual for the typically high-strung Vargas.

"So how are we-"

"The window- he won't see us and unlike you I don't have bars," Romano said, throwing a small glare at Feliciano. The more irritable twin had only pulled on some boxers and a pair of pants after getting the wonderful idea of just running away. Even now, he was shirtless and shoeless, and his pants weren't even zipped up or buttoned. He hurried back toward the younger twin and shoved everything on his bed into the two bags waiting for them, save a dark emerald green t-shirt with a single black angel wing and several intricate designs around the left side of the front. He zipped his pants and buttoned them, then slipped on a pair of shoes along with the t-shirt. He handed Feliciano a spare pair he had and slung a bag over his shoulders- whoever Mr. Edelstien was calling, he was taking his time and he sounded considerably angry. Which made sense because he just got a crapload of shit news from the twins on top of Romano attacking him.

"Let's go," Romano said after Feliciano slipped on his shoes. The younger twin grabbed the other bag, and both slipped out the window in Romano's room. They ran until they reached the end of the block.

"So where do we go now?" Feliciano asked. Romano shook his head, hands on his knees for support while he attempted to catch his breath.

"Um... Let's see- we could go that way," Romano said, pointing in the general direction of the schools. Feliciano nodded slightly.

"We could try to blend in, or just wait around for the day to end."

"Feli, waiting means like, eight fucking hours. That's retarded as hell, but... Shit... Where does Ludwig stay at for the time being?"

"At Mrs. Jones' house- the kid next door to Arthur. The one Arthur's been dating?" Feliciano suggested. Romano nodded.

"Take us there," he instructed the younger brother, who nodded and took the lead.

"I miss my skirt- these pants feel really weird," Feliciano complained.

"It's because you aren't used to it. Only time I ever saw you wear pants is those skinny jeans when I caught you at the bowling alley..."

"That's different- they were pink and flexible," Feliciano protested.

"Still- they were _pants_." Feliciano sighed.

"Fratello? What are we going to do?"

"We are going to live with your potato bastard until I can figure out what I want to do. But that's after I have some Advil and a fucking nap- my head is killing me still, and my ass still hurts," Romano complained. Feliciano looked at him.

"You love him, don't you?" Romano looked at Feliciano, irritated.

"Pssh- no... I don't know... Maybe... I don't think I do, at least..." Romano said, having difficulty with his answer.

"How odd would it be if boys could have children?"

"What the fuck does that have to do with any of this?!"

"I was thinking... If boys could have babies, too, you and I could have a chance at carrying children. You could've gotten knocked up by Antonio and I could actually have a family with Luddy- and you'd be an uncle," Feliciano babbled dreamily.

"Shut the fuck up- men can't have kids, you know that- and another thing; if I were faced with the option of being a potato's uncle and a German's murderer, I'd sooner choose the second option." Feliciano looked at him disapprovingly and clicked his tongue.

"That's unfair, fratello- besides, in this situation you're carrying Antonio's baby. I'd be a happy aunty~"

"_Shut your fucking mouth_- men can't have babies, end of story. No fantasy scenarios, no. No, no, no." Feliciano frowned.

"It would be fun to pretend," he said softly as the house of the American came into view.

"Just shut up and walk," Romano muttered. Feliciano remained silent the last bit of distance to the Jones' house, fiddling with his German cross and wondering how open Ludwig would be to a family if that were possible.

* * *

"Hey, dude- Artie told me that Feliciano wasn't at school today, so you can just go do that thing," Alfred said, walking towards the parking lot of the upper class school.

"We haven't even seen him since this morning," Ludwig pointed out.

"He made a call from the school. Got called into the office fifth period, remember? That was him. Said he got a call from my mom and just told me to get your errand done and that it was important that you did... Whatevs, you know?" Alfred said. Ludwig just shook his head. It probably was about time to get out of Alfred's house- he's been there for some time, he was an adult and probably a burden...

"Okay. I'll meet you at home," Ludwig said. Alfred nodded and grinned.

"Sweet~ _Alone time with Artie_~!" the American cheered suggestively. Ludwig jokingly grimaced.

"Don't say stuff like that," Ludwig said with a laugh.

"Well, if Lud _doesn't_ have a closed opinion for once- where's my smack on the head?" Alfred asked, poking fun at the German's unusual response to his inappropriateness. Ludwig shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"I guess I just didn't feel like it," he said carelessly. Alfred's eyes widened and he grinned.

"_No_," he said, voice low and full of astonishment. Ludwig glanced at him.

"_What?_" he asked. Alfred's grin widened.

"You _did_," he said. "_You had sex_!" he whispered. Ludwig flushed and his mouth opened and shut, unable to say anything.

"What gave you that idea?" he was finally able to ask.

"Don't deny it, dude- I can tell from your slight indifference and expression," Alfred said matter-of-factly.

"Those are really big words for your typical two syllable vocabulary," Ludwig commented.

"Arthur. Anyway, don't try to turn this on me- I wanna know some stuff! Was it fun?"

"I am _not_ talking about this with you."

"_Duuuuuuddddeeee_!" Alfred whined. "Did she like it?" Ludwig's face stayed straight- if only they knew...

"I don't know- stop pestering me," Ludwig said. Alfred perked up.

"So you admit it!" he said brightly. Ludwig mentally slapped himself- how did that slip?!

"Yes, er- no, damn it... Just drop it before I _do_ decide to hit you," Ludwig threatened. Alfred laughed as they waited by Arthur's car. Within seconds, Arthur was in range.

"Hurry, Artie!" Alfred shouted. "Lud has a good story! He got_ laid_!" At this, Ludwig was finally prompted to hit him.

"Don't just _broadcast_ my private life for _the entire lot to hear_!" Ludwig hissed.

"C'mon, this is a means to celebrate! Because it's _you_ of all people!" Alfred said cheerfully when Arthur his him from behind.

"That was rude. I think Ludwig would be more likely for success than you, anyway," Arthur chided. Alfred pouted.

"That was _mean_..." Then Alfred smiled. "But I did get there first." Arthur shook his head and unlocked his car.

"The only reason _you_ beat him to the punch is Feliciano got grounded and Francis stirred up trouble," Arthur said, getting into the car. Alfred rolled his eyes and got in, too, as Arthur started the car.

"Whatever, dude."

"Are you coming?" Arthur asked, rolling down his window. Ludwig shook his head.

"I have an errand." Arthur nodded.

"I see... Good luck, then." As Arthur was rolling up the window, Ludwig heard Alfred's: "Dude, we should go get something to eat. I'm _starving_!" Ludwig waved as they pulled out and stood a moment before stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading off to finish his errand.

* * *

Ludwig was grinning while he walked back towards the Jones' house. He would be able to start moving in whenever he wanted; he had the keys, and though it would take until the weekend to get the papers where they needed to be, he still had somewhere to go, and a plan. He could ask Alfred to borrow that air mattress for a while, at least until he could get around to buying furniture. He would get a few appliances, first- he would need something to eat. He started planning out his budget while he walked, his brow furrowing and his mouth set in a line, eyes focused on the air in front of his face. His next job would need to be a big one, and he would need to take up a second occupation to help him afford other commodities...

He stepped up onto the porch and headed inside, putting the small smile back onto his face. He could finally tell Mrs. Jones that he wouldn't be in her hair, and get Alfred out of his; the whole bouncing on him in the morning wasn't that fun. He had just closed the door when a little blur of auburn hair hit his chest.

"Luddy," the muffled voice of Feliciano cried. Slowly coming out of his shock he wrapped his arms around the Italian.

"What are you doing here?" Ludwig asked, looking down at his lover; which sort of surprised him to see the other wearing more gender-appropriate clothes. Feliciano looked up at him, face red from crying.

"Romano and I ran away because- oh, I accidentally sorta shouted at him that I was, er, intimate with _you_ and he got so angry, and he- and then Romano- and then we," Feliciano said, words getting a bit more panicked when Ludwig's face twisted into what it becomes when he blends anger and concern into one expression. Ludwig's right hand cupped Feliciano's jaw and he gently ran his thumb over the angry bruise on Feliciano's cheekbone.

"So he _struck_ you?" Ludwig said in an almost whisper, and Feliciano nodded. He held Ludwig's hand to his face.

"Your hand... It feels nice," Feliciano said softly. Ludwig hugged him when he noticed Arthur standing in the doorway, Alfred behind him eating a hamburger.

"Where's Romano?" Ludwig asked the Brit quietly.

"He's with Matthew," Arthur answered and walked closer.

"So what do we do with these two? I don't think Arthur has room at his place, and we are straight up outta space here, yo," Alfred said, chewing on a bite of his hamburger.

"Well, I already have the keys to my new place. I can easily go there tonight, and you guys could try to see if there's anywhere Romano feels comfortable staying. That way, Romano and myself won't be a hassle."

"What about Feliciano?"

"I go where Ludwig goes," Feliciano said, still holding Ludwig's front. Arthur nodded.

"I'm going to need to take the air mattress for a while, though- I haven't gotten anything for the inside yet, and I don't want to sleep on the floor until it gets a good cleaning." Ludwig grimaced as he thought about the carpet- it was in bad shape, and he was going to tear that thing up and clean the place first chance he got! Not that it was horrid- he was just tired of living in a dirty place; Alfred's room was a mess, his father's apartment a pigsty...

"Sure thing, dude- in fact, you can keep that one. You're the only person who uses it," Alfred agreed.

"Then do me a favor and go deflate it- I need to try to find out what Romano plans on doing." Alfred nodded with a salute, then headed upstairs. Ludwig snorted and started into the living room, an arm around Feliciano as Arthur followed. Mrs. Jones was in the kitchen and peeked through the doorway.

"I'm glad for you, Lud. Mattie and that other boy are in the back- the other boy started getting upset so Matt took him outside."

"Thank you," Ludwig said with a nod. Upon walking into the back yard, he saw Matthew in a defensive stance, blocking every one of Romano's assaults because Romano was furiously _attacking_ him.

"Matt!" Ludwig called in alarm along with Feliciano's cry of "Fratello!"

"It's okay!" Matthew called, carefully deflecting a kick to his side with his elbow. "I told him to- we may get a few bruises but it's helping!" After watching what seemed like a perfectly choreographed scene of Romano attacking and Matthew blocking them, Romano stopped and stood with his hands propped on his knees to try to catch his breath. Then he stood up straight and offered Matthew his hand.

"Grazie," he said quietly as Matthew took his hand and shook it once.

"It's not a problem," Matthew responded modestly. "I'm just glad you feel better now." Romano turned to Ludwig with a less than friendly expression.

"So, what do you want, bastard?" he demanded. Ludwig kept a straight face.

"I wanted to know what you were going to do- I know all three of us can't stay the night, so I volunteered to go to my new place."

"And what about my fratello?" Romano questioned.

"Feliciano will be coming with me," Ludwig responded. Romano shook his head.

"I don't trust you two alone," he said, crossing his arms with sass.

"But Luddy doesn't have any more room at his place," Feliciano protested, remembering that if Ludwig just had the air mattress, only two people could fit. Romano grimaced.

"I don't want to stay with either of Antonio's bastard friends alone, and Toni's house is too close to home. Besides- I'm upset with that fucker."

"Romano, I have a suggestion- perhaps you could convince Antonio to have a sleepover at Gilbert's so you won't be alone with Gilbert or Antonio individually," Arthur suggested.

"Good idea, Kirkland. But you forgot the fact that I _fucking hate them both_!"

"Fratello, you don't _hate_ Antonio- you're just angry and embarrassed," Feliciano chimed in. Romano snorted.

"So?" he asked. "Get lost! All of you!" Arthur nodded and beckoned for Ludwig and Feliciano to follow him back inside.

"Feliciano, call Antonio and ask him if he can come get Lovino and take him to Gilbert's. And make sure that he stays with your brother," Arthur said once they were inside. Feliciano nodded and Ludwig showed him where the phone was.

Within minutes after calling, Antonio's silver-gold automobile pulled into the Jones' driveway. Feliciano walked outside to greet him, and immediately Antonio pulled him into a hug while Ludwig watched from the porch.

"Lovi! I'm here- why did you want to go to Gil's?" Antonio asked, crushing Feliciano.

"A-Antonio! C-an't breathe!" Feliciano whimpered and Antonio released him.

"Feli? Oh! I'm so sorry!" Antonio cried. "You look just like Roma- why are you dressed like that?" Feliciano gave a bashful smile.

"I was in a hurry..." Antonio dismissed the answer.

"Where's Romano?" he asked. Feliciano pointed to the house. Matthew had been able to coax the hotheaded twin into the house by then, which just left Antonio to virtually sprint into the house.

Romano had been sitting on the couch, arms crossed and looking like his usual grumpy self. He decided he was going to seek out Mrs. Jones, and stood up. Just as he walked halfway across the living room, a force threw him off balance and he would've fallen had it not been for the arms secured around his torso.

"Lovi~ I'm here to get you!" Lovino's entire face flushed red and he was stunned out of capability to react to the gesture. He stood stiff and rigid until Antonio let go.

"Ready?" he asked.

"F-for what?" Lovino stuttered. Antonio grinned widely.

"We are going to spend the night with Gil, how does that sound?" Lovino glared around his shoulder at his brother, standing in the living room doorway. Then he crossed his arms and pouted.

"I guess so, you bastard," he mumbled.

"Great!" Antonio enthused and threw Lovino over his shoulder. This shocked the Italian, who immediately began to hit him and shout.

"You bastard, _put me down_! What the hell is wrong with you?! I said _drop me_, damn it!" Romano shouted as Antonio carried him to the car. He carefully put Lovino into the car and closed the door. Then he walked around the driver's side and waved at Feliciano, who had somewhat followed the trail of events inside and back out. Feliciano waved as the car pulled out of the driveway, seeing Romano with a bright red face and crossed arms. When Romano noticed his brother waving, his pout deepened and he averted his eyes while he flipped off Feliciano and Ludwig, who he knew did this.

_Those bastards..._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ludwig pushed the key into the lock of room 214 and twisted it. He pushed open the door, and revealed the new living quarters. The carpet was a dark shade of green-brown and there were stains on it, the walls were an off-white color that Ludwig also felt needed to be cleaned, and to their left in the very small hallway in front of them was a single door that went to the small bathroom. Ludwig picked up his box of things and carried it inside. After a couple of steps inside Feliciano dropped his bag on the floor while he surveyed the room- there was a small folding door that went to the closet in the far left corner. Feliciano knew that it had to be a closet. After all- the doorway was only as long as his armspan. Next to that was a row of countertops with one of them missing- the empty space was right next to him. He stepped a little farther into the small space, seeing a very open floor plan... Even though it was limiting in the sense that the entire apartment was about as big as his old bedroom, which had so much space Feliciano hardly knew what to do with it. But this time, it somehow felt so much smaller seeing that rather than just a bedroom, this place would be an entire house in one room. Alfred, who was with them deposited the air mattress (enclosed in a bag) on the floor next to the counter while Arthur placed the two pillows and a thick blanket on the countertop itself.

Ludwig smiled bashfully at his wealthier friends; he was actually a bit embarrassed that they had to see his home like this. It needed work. It was like seeing him naked, almost.

"Well, um... It's not a lot, but it's someplace to stay..." he said nervously. Arthur and Alfred nodded with smiles of encouragement.

"And we are glad for you, Ludwig. This is an _excellent_ start," Arthur said. Alfred nodded.

"Yeah- it's really small like Arthur so I like it." Arthur hit Alfred, blushing.

"Don't say something so distasteful!" he chided while Ludwig turned around to see what Feliciano thought; the Italian had been awfully quiet.

"Dude it wasn't distasteful it was a really good compliment!" Alfred protested but his voice sounded far away to Ludwig, who had noticed Feliciano's blank look as he took in the small area. Feliciano's eyes flicked around- to the window that was across the apartment from the front door to the corner across from the closet to the closet itself...

"Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, the room going silent. '_Oh my god he doesn't like it_!' was Ludwig's first thought when the Italian turned around at hearing his name.

"I love it," were Feliciano's words as a huge smile graced his face. He hugged Ludwig.

"It's small, but that just means that we will be closer, and it may be on this side of town, but it's far enough from Roderich that I'm comfortable, and it may not have a whole lot, but at least that leaves both of us the imagination to fill it how we want to," Feliciano said. "Besides- they say home is where the heart is and my heart is with you. So if this is your home, that makes it mine, too." Ludwig smiled. Were he any more of a sensitive man he probably would've been moved to tears at his partner's poetic way of making this place seem like heaven... Even if it was a slightly dirty, needs-some-work heaven.

Arthur cleared his throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt your moment, but I think it's about time we head home. It's dark out, and Alfred's mother will be concerned. Alfred nodded in agreement.

"Plus, Arthur is gonna be staying the night at my place because we never really spend time there." Arthur gave him a small glare. Ludwig and Feliciano nodded and the two blondes began to leave.

"That was extremely irrelevant," Arthur chided as the front door was closed. Feliciano reached up and kissed Ludwig's chin.

"I'm really glad," he said with a smile. Ludwig nodded.

"I am, too. Let's get the bed set up- we have school tomorrow," Ludwig said. Feliciano nodded, and released the German. He then proceeded to walk and look in the cabinets under the counters and explore the area. He checked the closet, which was empty save for a box in the top corner and a bunch of wire hangers. Ludwig was just putting the blanket over the inflated mattress when he heard Feliciano.

"Hey- Luddy! There's a box in here," Feliciano said. Ludwig looked over and crossed the room to see what it was Feliciano had found. He watched the shorter teen struggle to reach it before reaching over him to get it. Bringing it down, he then took it and set it down in the floor near the mattress. Then he grabbed the pillows from the counter and placed them on the bed neatly while he spoke.

"So what is it?" he asked. Feliciano opened the box and looked around inside. At the sounds of clinking glass, Ludwig joined Feliciano on the floor and looked. There were four plates, three bowls, four cups, four coffee cups, and a wad of spoons, forks, and butter knives wrapped up in a rubber band. He carefully inspected one of the dishes and determined that they were clean if not a little old and dusty. He looked up at Feliciano.

"These will be useful. How about you go rinse them off and make sure they're clean while I finish getting stuff set up in here?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano smiled and nodded, grabbing the plates and bowls first, then carrying them into the bathroom. Ludwig moved to his own box of belongings and got out the alarm clock that Alfred insisted that he take. he plugged it into the outlet beside the bed then set the time according to his watch. After setting an alarm he took the hangers from the closet and hung all his clothes on them in sets- a shirt and a pair of pants, then move to the next hanger. After he had all of his shirts and pants arranged that way, he took them all and hooked them on the rod in the closet.

That being done, he wondered what he would do with socks and underwear. He decided to put those back in the box after he had the rest of his things put away. He surveyed his mother's jewelry box and carefully tucked that on the shelf in the closet out of Feliciano's sight. He did the same with his mother's shirt. Then he took his hygiene products from the box and walked into the bathroom, seeing Feliciano rinsing the last dish and putting it on the bathroom counter. Ludwig arranged his soap, shampoo, and conditioner in the two-in-one bathtub and shower. He put his deodorant, toothbrush, and toothpaste in the medicine cabinet behind the mirror while Feliciano carried the dishes he had cleaned back into the other room. Ludwig left the bathroom and passed Feliciano on the way back in with the cups and silverware.

After returning back to the main room, he removed the last four dishes- the coffee cups- from the box and crumpled up the newspaper, tossing it into the wastebasket in the small space between the closet and counters. He turned the now- empty box upside down and used it as a makeshift bedside table. He put the alarm clock on it and returned his attention to his box. He took out the last item- the pair of dress shoes that Arthur had given him for his birthday. He put these in the corner of the closet under his clothes and then put all his socks and underwear into the box, which was also moved to the closet.

He surveyed the room while Feliciano brought in the last of the clean dishes; he had been working on them while Ludwig had been putting things away. He sat down on the bed and smiled at Feliciano.

"This feels a little better," Ludwig commented. Feliciano nodded in agreement. Then he crossed the room and stood in front of Ludwig. He put his hands on the German's shoulders.

"I can get used to this," Feliciano said softly. Ludwig hummed in agreement.

"I'll have to go get a second job to help support us," Ludwig said. Feliciano's smile looked a bit sad.

"I can work, too," he suggested, but Ludwig shook his head.

"I'd rather it not come to that."

"You don't have to take care of me completely. I'm not a child," Feliciano said softly, and Ludwig looked up into his eyed. Then he sighed after a moment.

"Do as you wish," he allowed. Feliciano smiled.

"Lay down," Feliciano said and crossed the room to turn out the light. Ludwig slipped out of his jeans and lay down. He turned his head when he noticed Feli had been taking his time. He almost had a heart attack when he saw the naked Italian crawl over him to the spot near the wall.

"Why aren't you in pajamas?!" Ludwig hissed. Feliciano curled up as close as he could and looked at Ludwig innocently.

"I prefer to sleep nude, but I never could at Mr. Edelstien's. I almost got caught once, so I slept in pjs... But now I'm free~" Feliciano said and closed his eyes. Then he cracked one open.

"Or do you have a problem with embarrassing yourself?" he asked. Ludwig looked at him, face flushed from the situation.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you might not like it because you could get turned on and then I'd notice," Feliciano murmured and rubbed a hand on Ludwig's chest.

"Th-that has nothing to do with it!" the German protested. Feliciano grinned and nestled in as if to sleep. Then he lifted the blankets.

"It doesn't, huh...?" Ludwig snatched Feliciano's hand in his own and held it over his heart, blushing.

"Leave it alone." Feliciano giggled.

"Aww, but that's no fun- I think we should make it more home-like in here," Feliciano said. Ludwig shook his head, holding his self restraint in check.

"Not tonight. We don't have any spares, and I'm not big on the idea of sleeping in soiled bedding..." Feliciano smiled and sat up.

"Who said there'd be a mess?" he moved to sit between Ludwig's legs suddenly, startling the German. "Just stay there; if I let any hit the bed- even a drop, and I'll sleep on the floor, deal?" Ludwig shook his head.

"Feli, I don't think-" Ludwig started as Feliciano tugged fabric aside and leaned down. He sucked in a breath while he felt all the things that Feliciano did with his mouth and he felt his muscles tense up.

"Relax," Feliciano commanded softly, licking down the length. Soon, he had the German on edge, his knees drawn up and toes curling while he clung to the blanket beside him and bit the back of his hand, tears forming at the corners of his eyes from the pain in his hand but it felt _so_ _damn good._

After one last good suck, Ludwig was unable to hold it in anymore and Feliciano took it with greed and no shame.

And as he crawled back up to lay beside his panting German, he covered the two of them with the blanket and grinned, having kept his promise to not let a single drop hit the bed.

_(note: their apartment is on the third floor. i felt the need to mention it but never really got around to it in the chapter. so how about some small apartments? yep- i felt the need to describe this place because it is relevant that you know what the living situation is like because it matters or whatever. so yeah :3 please review you guys are great!)_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Are you sure?" Ludwig asked, standing over the Italian. Feliciano nodded, hugging the pillow.

"I'll use the pay phone downstairs and call in sick. I'm afraid to just appear, so I'll be laying low here for a while. Maybe for today, or just stay out Friday, too. Then I'll face Edelstien Saturday and get my stuff. Besides, I don't have my school uniform so I kinda can't go." Ludwig nodded.

"Will you be okay here by yourself?" Feliciano nodded and smiled at him while sitting up.

"Don't worry, Luddy. I'll be good," he promised. The German nodded and tightened his grip on his backpack.

"Okay, then..." Feliciano stood up and hugged him.

"Try to have fun for me, okay?" Ludwig nodded and returned the hug. He kissed the top of Feliciano's head, and the Italian looked up and kissed his chin.

"I will," Ludwig promised and they released each other. After leaving, Feliciano looked around. There was literally nothing to do here...

He sat back down on the air mattress, which had lost some air overnight, causing him to sag a bit. Then he decided that it may be a good idea to get dressed for the day. He got up and dug around in the bag Romano had given him the day before and pulled out all the things he would wear, along with the hygiene products. He grabbed a quarter from the small change pouch on the front and put it in his pocket. He prepared himself and looked as presentable he could before stepping out into the hallway. He walked down and counted the doors on his way to the stairwell. There were four on the right side, three on the left, and one on the very end. He trotted down the three flights and walked into the laundry room. There was one person in there that Feli paid no mind to, and he trotted over to the pay phone. Taking the quarter from his pocket, the stuck it into the machine and dialed the school's phone number.

"Hello, you have reached-"

"Yes, Ms. Isabella? I'm calling to report that Feliciano Vargas is sick and will not be at school today," Feliciano said, attempting to imitate Mr. Edelstien's favorite butler.

"Okay, I'll tell Mr. Ferdinand. Is Romano out?"

"I believe so," Feliciano said. He heard a hum over the phone.

"Thank you sir," she said. Feliciano smiled.

"Thank you, Madam. Goodbye," he said and hung up. That was fairly easy...

Then a voice startled him.

"Feli... Sounds familiar. You friends with Alfred?" Feliciano turned around and saw Tim.

"Oh! Yeah- hey, Tim," Feliciano said. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," he said, tugging his always-present scarf over his chin. Feliciano looked at him in awe.

"On this side? But you go to-"

"The wealthy school; I know. I wanted to live on my own so me and my sister moved out. Came here, and our parents send us money regularly. Actually, so much that Bella can't think of any new things she wants and can fit in the place. Together we own two apartments. What are you doing here?" Feliciano was actually relieved to be talking to usually aloof Tim. Especially considering that Tim wasn't questioning his gender identity because of Romano's clothes; as far as Feliciano knew, Tim still thought he was a girl.

"Well, uh... Romano and I sort of had a big fight with Mr. Edelstien and we ran away. We were separated last night when he went with Antonio and I sort of unofficially moved in with Ludwig. I still need to go get my stuff from Mr. Edelstien's house Saturday..." Tim's mouth twitched.

"So how are things with you guys? I heard you haven't been doing so well."

"Things are fine, now- we are together and in less than three weeks, I'll be able to live with him of my own accord, really."

"That's good... So how was staying with Lud?"

"It's nice. We don't have a lot, but I'm happy and comfortable knowing he's here." Tim nodded and Feliciano looked around in the slightly awkward silence that followed. Tim returned to his task, which was folding laundry.

"You know, Bella has been trying out some new stuff in waffles- there's a lot; too much for us to eat. If you like you can come and gorge yourself. Literally- if you want you can take some home. I don't care- there are so many freaking waffles..." Tim complained. He rubbed his scarred eyebrow with a finger before grabbing the basket. "Come on," he said with a nod, and headed out the door. Feliciano followed, humming. While they were going up the second flight of stairs, Tim turned his head to look at Feli through the corner of his eye.

"Please stop humming," he said. Feliciano put his random tune to a halt.

"Oh! Sorry," he said and clasped his hands behind his back, following the rest of the way in silence. It turned out that the room at the end of the hall and the one on the wall next door were Tim and Bella's apartments. After extracting a set of keys from his pocket, Tim unlocked the one next door to the room at the end of the hall. As soon as the door was open, a wonderful smell wafted out, harboring cinnamon, apple, chocolate, and strawberry, along with several other wonderfully delicious aromas.

"Go on in- I'll be back in a minute," Tim said, waving Feliciano on as he headed for the other door. The Italian walked in slowly, enjoying the different scents that made their way through his nose. A blonde girl with green eyes stepped back and saw him.

"Oh, hi!" she said brightly. "What's your name?"

"Feliciano Vargas," he introduced himself. She smiled warmly.

"I know you. We have an English class together," she mentioned. Feliciano recognized her as the girl in the front corner of the room.

"Oh, yeah!" Feliciano nodded. "You're the one with the cute headbands!" She nodded and patted the green spotted one she wore with the heel of her hand, her fingers with pancake batter covering them.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. "You have some cute bandannas yourself- where are they?"

"They're at home... I sort of moved out, and I still need to get my stuff. Why aren't you at school today?" Feliciano inquired.

"Tim and I have to go visit our uncle. He's been sick for a long time and we always go see him this time of year," she said. "He was downstairs cleaning some things to take along." Feliciano walked in farther and noted that Tim wasn't lying- there had to be at least five plates with fifteen waffles apiece scattered across the counter. And the bowl in Bella's hands suggested she was making more.

"Help yourself, and there's some plastic bowls and lids in that cabinet if you want to take any home," she said, nodding to the proper cabinet. Feli nodded and went for the cabinet. He knew he was sure to have enough for a meal now, lunch, dinner, and then some for Ludwig when he got home...

_(note: i am soooo sorry about the late update guys. ive been sort of caught up in some stuff and i promise im trying to get these out as soon as i can. finals on the way, social life suddenly appears, and writers block is a pain to work through. again guys, im sorry about this. but its not done yet, i assure you!)_


End file.
